THE DOLL HOUSE by Kambria Rain in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Todos morreríamos. Eu costumava ser uma pessoa otimista, mas isso saiu pela janela assim que o quente homem da montanha decidiu que caçaríamos os caçadores. Aviso: até o momento, há mortes de personagens menores e Edward é um pouco assustador.
1. Famosas Últimas Palavras

**THE DOLL HOUSE**

**Autora: Kambria Rain ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1688000/ Kambria_Rain )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Horror/Mistério

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: The Doll House **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5064271/ 1/ The_Doll_House )

**Sinopse: **Todos morreríamos. Eu costumava ser uma pessoa otimista, mas isso saiu pela janela assim que o quente homem da montanha decidiu que caçaríamos os caçadores. Aviso: até o momento, há mortes de personagens menores e Edward é um pouco assustador.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**Kambria Rain, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora: **The Doll House não é como Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Eu gosto de variedade. Só porque você gosta de uma, não significa que você vai gostar da outra, mas você é bem-vindo para dar uma olhada. Só pensei que seria legal deixar você saber disso antes da leitura.

* * *

**A CASA DE BONECAS**

**Capítulo Um - Famosas Últimas Palavras**

Semana da Primavera*****. É a semana em que tudo é possível e tudo pode acontecer. É uma semana gloriosa de cinco dias livres de todas as palestras, exames e aulas de manhã cedo. A maioria da população de estudantes universitários bateria para as praias e festas, celebrando a sua liberdade provisória e fazendo memórias que esperamos não voltar para assombrá-los. Vendo como eu moro na praia, eu decidi tentar algo um pouco diferente.

_*__Semana da Primavera (Spring Break)__: é uma semana de recesso escolar onde os jovens adultos na faculdade, ou estudantes do ensino médio, aproveitam para viajar. Nos EUA essa semana ocorre em março, ou abril; aqui no Brasil ocorre em outubro._

É por isso que eu estava presa em uma van com outras sete pessoas viajando do aeroporto para o hotel onde nós só ficaríamos por uma noite. Eu fazia parte de um total de 16 alunos que fariam caminhadas pela Great Smoky Mountains. Nós entraríamos em contato com a natureza e desfrutaríamos da tranqüilidade que o exterior tinha a oferecer... se nós não matássemos uns aos outros primeiro.

Dirigindo nossa van estava Tyler Crowley, o auto-proclamado jogador, que era, sem dúvida, um dos piores motoristas que alguma vez pegou o volante. Depois de ter sido banido da maioria dos clubes noturnos na Costa Oeste, ele decidiu que a Semana da Primavera na praia simplesmente não iria cortá-lo.

À sua direita estava Lauren Mallory, a cadela. Eu normalmente me esforçava para encontrar o bem em todos, mas desisti de Lauren quando ela veio na minha direção com seu carro e depois ficou brava por eu ter deixado impressões digitais no seu brilhante novo trabalho de pintura. Ela também era conhecida por romper relacionamentos, incluindo um dos meus próprios. Felizmente Jake teve a decência suficiente para não me trair, apesar de Lauren estar mais do que disposta a ser a parceira.

No assento do meio estavam Royce King e Rosalie Hale, os garotos ricos e casal de ouro da nossa escola. Rosalie não era minha maior fã por razões que ainda estou aprendendo. Tínhamos sido realmente muito boas amigas uma vez. Fosse o que fosse, obviamente não era ciúme porque quando se tratava da aparência, ninguém era mais linda do que Rosalie. Ela era a companhia perfeita para o futuro vice-presidente das Empresas King.

Sentei-me no banco de trás. À minha direita estava Mike Newton, com uma muito conversadora Jessica Stanley plantada em seu colo. Eles eram o atleta e a líder de torcida. Contrariamente aos estereótipos populares, Mike não era um idiota e Jessica não era uma promíscua. Eles gostam de falar de si mesmos, mas eles eram, em geral, pessoas decentes.

À minha esquerda estava Jacob Black, o ex-namorado. Estávamos ainda na fase estranha do pós-relacionamento, em que eu não conseguia decidir se queria ser sua amiga, ou matá-lo. Na maioria das vezes era a última opção. Ele estava sentado com um braço atirado através do assento atrás de mim e com a cabeça encostada na janela. Como ele estava dormindo com todo o barulho e o constante chacoalhar da van estava além de mim. Eu o cutuquei algumas vezes... nada. Esse garoto poderia dormir com qualquer coisa.

Isso me deixou, Isabella Swan, sentada no meio. Após sobrecarregar minha carga horária a cada semestre desde o ano de caloura, eu tinha apenas três créditos faltando para me formar. Eu já li mais livros do que a minha biblioteca de escola possuía e eu estava cansada de ler sobre os bons momentos de outras pessoas. Eu precisava ter uma aventura minha.

De repente, o braço forte de Jacob caiu do assento e sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me para o seu peito quente.

"Ugh, Jake!" Eu tentei me afastar. Era em momentos como este que eu amaldiçoava meus braços pequenos. Seu outro braço envolveu ao redor de mim e ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo. Eu fiz a única coisa que uma mulher madura como eu poderia fazer, eu o mordi.

"Ow! Bells!" Jacob me soltou e esfregou seu lado. "Guarde isso para o quarto do bebê".

Idiota. "Mantenha suas patas para si mesmo, Black." O babaca revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a janela.

"Então, Bella, eu estava dizendo a Mike que devemos ir a algumas das lojas antes de partimos amanhã. Você vem?" Jessica perguntou na sua normal voz animada.

"Se uma dessas lojas vende jantar, então com certeza." Uma última refeição deliciosa antes de cinco dias de comida de acampamento soava agradável.

"Chegamos!" Tyler gritou do banco da frente.

"Graças a Deus." Ouvi Rosalie resmungar.

Lauren pegou um pequeno pó da sua bolsa para fixar o batom e polvilhar no nariz. "Não há necessidade de gritar, Tyler. Nós não somos surdos." Ela retrucou.

Ignorando-a, Tyler seguiu a outra van e puxou para dentro do estacionamento. Os passageiros do outro veículo já estavam descarregando suas bagagens. Olhando para eles, eu não conseguia entender como todos nós estávamos na mesma viagem.

Havia Eric Yorkie, o nerd bonitinho. Eu acho que ele veio na viagem para obter amostras de rocha para alguma experiência brilhante em que ele estava trabalhando.

O cara quieto e a rata de biblioteca, Ben Cheney e Ângela Weber, estavam de pé ao lado. Eles eram um casal muito legal, ambos sempre educados e gentis.

Seth Clearwater, o querido, estava dando uma olhada com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele era um cara fácil de gostar. Tenho certeza que ele era um calouro deste ano. Sua irmã também estava na viagem.

Leah Clearwater era a mau-humorada. Seriamente todos sabiam para não mexer com ela. Ela era uma moça dura. No entanto, eu sabia algo que muitas pessoas não sabiam. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por Sam Uley, o líder nato, que também estava na viagem junto com sua prima, a modelo, Emily Young. Tão forte quanto parecia, Leah ainda tinha medo que Sam se apaixonaria por sua prima e nunca retornaria seus sentimentos.

Arredondando o nosso grupo estava Tanya Denali, a promíscua. Não me interpretem mal, a garota tinha impressionantes livros inteligentes, mas ela não tinha o senso comum que Deus deu a um bode. Estávamos no Tennessee, eu estou autorizada a usar frases como essa. Tanya era também uma viciada em sexo em busca de um homem da montanha.

Segui Mike e Jessica para fora da van. Mike, pretendendo ser um cavalheiro, pegou a minha mão para me ajudar enquanto Jake e Tyler descarregavam todas as nossas bagagens. A minha foi fácil de encontrar. Era claramente identificada como "Propriedade do Chefe de Polícia".

O hotel tinha um certo charme. Parecia algo como de uma aldeia bonitinha. Para o espanto de Rosalie e Royce, estávamos alugando um par de suítes para compartilhar para passar a noite. Sam queria que nós participássemos em alguns entrosamentos da equipe antes de irmos para a floresta.

Isso deveria ser interessante.

"Vou pegar nossas chaves." Sam anunciou e se dirigiu para o saguão de entrada. A campainha tiniu alto quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Não demorou muito para eu ouvir a campainha novamente. Virei-me para ver se era Sam.

Definitivamente, não era Sam.

Botas escuras. Jeans desgastados. Camiseta verde apertada. Olá abdômen. Jaqueta preta de couro. Uma confusão linda de cabelo cor de bronze. Os músculos naquele homem eram de dar água na boca e, embora ele tivesse o rosto de um anjo, meus pensamentos sobre ele eram tudo, menos puros. Ele claramente não era o tipo de garoto que você traz para casa para conhecer o pessoal. Havia apenas uma coisa que eu conseguia pensar para dizer, mas alguém chegou antes de mim.

"Maldição." Parece que Lauren e eu estávamos na mesma página. Algumas das outras garotas se viraram para ver o que ela estava olhando.

"Estou me mudando para o Tennessee." Disse Tanya, seus olhos nunca o deixando. "Quem está comigo?"

"Eu estou." Jessica e Lauren responderam simultaneamente.

Naquele momento, a cabeça do Garoto Quente virou na nossa direção. Normalmente eu teria tido a decência de desviar o olhar, mas quando seus brilhantes olhos duros encontraram os meus, eu fiquei congelada.

"Vamos checar nosso quarto." Disse Jake, tirando-me do meu transe, agarrando a minha bunda. "Ouvi que as camas são grandes".

"Fique. Longe. De. Mim." Rosnei. Olhei de volta para a porta, mas o Garoto Quente tinha ido embora. Jacob Estúpido. Acho que foi o melhor. Ele parecia muito perigoso. Eu sempre fui mais para o tipo seguro e doce.

A campainha tiniu e Sam correu para o grupo, passando as chaves.

As suítes eram muito genéricas. Havia um par de sofás e oito camas tudo junto. Eu imediatamente deixei minha mala ao lado de um sofá. Eu sempre fui muito carinhosa no meu sono e a última coisa que eu precisava era acordar com as pernas ao redor de uma dessas pessoas. Já aconteceu antes, algumas vezes com Jake e uma vez com Leah Clearwater. Nós não falamos sobre isso.

"Pronta para ir?" Jessica perguntou. Ela tinha, de alguma forma, já mudado de roupa. Eu esperava que ela percebesse o quão difícil seria arrastar seu guarda-roupa por uma montanha.

Fomos todos para fora, mas não ficamos juntos. Royce e Rosalie seguiram seu próprio caminho, como era esperado. Ninguém realmente sabia por que eles estavam mesmo na viagem, para começar. Campismo e caminhada pareciam tão abaixo deles.

O resto dos caras encontrou um bar com sinuca. Tanya foi com eles em busca da sua própria diversão da semana de primavera. Jessica, Emily e Lauren não perderam tempo explorando as belas boutiques que a cidade turística tinha para oferecer. Isso me deixou com Ângela e Leah.

"O que você está olhando?" Leah estalou, fazendo com que um pobre garoto corresse na direção oposta.

"Leah, relaxe. É a Semana de Primavera." Disse Ângela, com um sorriso agradável.

"Semana de Primavera minha bunda. Em vez de vagabundear na praia como o resto do país, estamos fazendo caminhadas nas montanhas e dormindo no mato." Ela reclamou.

Eu tive que rir da sua amargura. "Por que você veio, então?" Além de manter um olho em uma certa prima.

"Seth pediu-me isso." Ela resmungou. "Eu devia a ele. O garoto me tirou de enrascadas mais vezes do que eu conto".

"E você, Ângela? Eu nunca soube que você gostava de acampar." Nenhuma de nós realmente parecia ser o tipo ao ar livre.

Ela encolheu seus ombros. "Eu precisava sair. Estive presa em laboratórios todo o semestre." Ângela e Ben eram os futuros médicos do grupo. "E você, Bella?"

"Minha vida é chata." Eu confessei. "Como posso escrever sobre emoções e aventuras se eu nunca tiver uma?" Famosas últimas palavras, alguém?

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Este será o capítulo mais curto. Foi realmente só para apresentá-lo a todos. Algumas caras mais familiares aparecerão logo. Haverá, certamente, mais Edward. Além disso, Jacob pode irritar no início, mas eu prometo que ele não é o vilão._

_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Parece que o Garoto Quente é o nosso querido Edward... *suspira*, vamos esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer entre esses dois..._

_Vou tentar postar o próximo cap. no sábado, então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. A Pousada

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Kambria Rain**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to __**Kambria Rain**__, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dois - A Pousada**

Minha primeira noite no Tennessee foi memorável, para dizer o mínimo. Parecia que todo mundo fez questão de ficar fora por tempo suficiente para evitar o entrosamento da equipe que Sam tinha planejado. Quando finalmente chegamos de volta às suítes, eu me empurrei para o sofá-cama e desabei.

Nem uma hora depois, acordei quando senti a cama mergulhar atrás de mim. Pensando que era Jacob, eu rosnei, "Se você valoriza os seus testículos, você vai sair da minha cama".

Um braço muito menor do que o previsto envolveu ao redor da minha cintura. "Bella bobinha, eu não tenho testículos".

"Tanya! Que diabos?" Naquele momento, eu decidi que preferia me arriscar com Jake. Tanya tinha ainda que encontrar o seu homem da montanha, e uma Tanya com tesão era perigosa em muitos níveis preocupantes. Felizmente Jake tem um sono pesado, então ele nem percebeu que eu estava lá.

Saltamos para um pouco de um início tardio na manhã seguinte. Ao fazer planos para fazer caminhadas, ninguém colocou qualquer consideração sobre o fato de que teríamos de levantar em uma hora adiantada e, além de Emily, não havia pessoas da manhã no grupo. Tenho certeza que todos parecíamos mortos-vivos, parados do lado de fora do hotel esperando o nosso ônibus. Eu decidi que seria uma boa idéia usar o banheiro feminino uma última vez antes do meu curso intensivo na arte de fazer xixi no mato. De alguma forma eu consegui escapar para o saguão sem que ninguém se juntasse a mim. Essa coisa de ir ao banheiro em grupos nunca foi muito bem comigo. Há algumas coisas que eu simplesmente prefiro fazer sozinha. Depois de fazer o que precisava ser feito, lavei minhas mãos e me dirigi à porta.

Eu não consegui fazer isso.

Com uma força que quase derrubou a respiração para fora de mim, eu fui empurrada de cara na parede fria de azulejos. Meus pensamentos de quão insalubre isso era foram um pouco bobos, considerando que alguém estava levantando meu cabelo para olhar para o meu pescoço.

"Tanya, eu juro por Deus..." Eu fui forçada a me virar, ficando cara a cara com o Garoto Quente, que agora será conhecido como Desprezível Garoto Quente. Essa parede grotesca dói.

"Aquelas garotas com você." Ele rosnou, perfeitamente possível o som mais sexy do planeta. "Elas têm tatuagens?"

Eu estava respirando pesadamente neste momento. Eu não consegui descobrir se eu estava apavorada, ou excitada. Eu sei. Eu preciso de ajuda.

"Responda-me!" Ele bateu-me na parede novamente.

"Não que eu saiba, mas eu só vi três delas nuas." Eu respondi. Sério, eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso também.

Ele me soltou, obviamente, ainda fumegando. Ele passou suas mãos fortes em seus cabelos deliciosamente bagunçados. Eu realmente precisava ir com calma. O cara era, obviamente, um idiota. Quem bate uma menina na parede do banheiro por causa de uma tatuagem? Isso me lembrou...

"Você está no banheiro das mulheres." Mais uma vez. O que está errado com a minha boca?

Com mais um olhar e um gemido frustrado, ele se afastou violentamente.

Eu fiquei lá por um minuto para me recompor. Desprezível Garoto Quente acabou de me atacar no banheiro feminino... e eu estava excitada. Ele era _tão_ forte. Ugh! O que há de errado comigo? Eu balancei minha cabeça, espirrei um pouco de água no meu rosto e saí para me juntar à minha heterogênea equipe.

O ônibus tinha acabado de chegar para nos levar ao ponto de partida. Notei que Tyler estava conversando com a motorista. Admito que ela era maravilhosa. Ela tinha pernas esquisitamente longas e cabelo vermelho muito escuro, mogno, ou o que seja. Cutuquei Tanya. "Encontrou a minha substituta".

Ela sorriu e me empurrou para trás. "Eu não posso acreditar que você me deixou pendurada na noite passada. Eu poderia ter arrancado você mais vezes do que Jacob Black poderia sequer sonhar".

"Percebi que Eric tinha uma pequena mola extra em seu caminhar esta manhã, então você deve ter superado o desgosto." Eu disparei de volta.

"Sim, quem saberia que ele tinha isso nele? Eu nunca vou subestimar aqueles geeks do Clube de Ciência novamente." Ela jogou um piscar de olhos por cima do ombro para Eric, que sorriu nervosamente e embarcou no ônibus. Balançando minha cabeça, eu o segui. Eu estava agradecida que Tanya e eu podíamos brincar sobre isso, no entanto. A última coisa que alguém precisava nessa viagem era um viciado em sexo irritado.

Acabei sentando ao lado de Seth. Ele me ofereceu um dos seus fones de ouvido, insistindo que eu ouvisse alguma música country com ele para que pudéssemos entrar no clima do Tennessee, ou o que quer que seja. Não foi de todo ruim. Eu tenho um apreço por qualquer música que seja feita corretamente. Talento é talento, não importa o gênero que você cantar ou tocar. Duvido que eu estaria aprendendo a yodel***** tão cedo, no entanto. Soa complicado.

_*__Yodel__: tipo de canto caracterizado por modificações de tonalidade entre a voz normal e um falsete (na Suíça, em Tirol)._

Não demorou muito para que nós pulássemos fora de uma estrada pavimentada perfeitamente agradável, para uma trilha com solavancos suficiente para bater Jessica fora do seu assento. Nossa motorista deve ter começado o trabalho devido ao comprimento das suas pernas, em vez do seu senso de direção. Pelo menos ela soube parar onde a trilha terminava.

Vinte minutos depois, o ônibus tinha ido embora e ficamos todos no final da trilha olhando para a impossibilidade do que era a nossa aventura de Semana da Primavera. Subir aquelas montanhas seria um pé no saco. Eu não podia esperar.

"Sua bunda fica deliciosa nesse shorts, Bells." Jake disse, golpeando a dita bunda.

"Se você não quer acidentalmente escorregar montanha abaixo, você vai manter suas mãos longe da minha bunda." Eu respondi. Eu realmente não conseguia me lembrar dele como sendo um imbecil quando estávamos juntos.

"Vamos levar este show para a estrada." Sam berrou antes de partir com entusiasmo para a floresta.

Felizmente eu, de alguma forma, desenvolvi algumas habilidades de coordenação desde o colégio porque a trilha parecia estar faltando. Na maior parte, éramos crianças da cidade. A falta de caminhos claros significava que certamente alguém morreria.

Jake ficou atrás de mim dizendo que era para que ele pudesse me pegar se eu escorregasse. Na realidade, ele simplesmente gostava da visão de trás melhor.

Eu estava atrás de Emily. "Como você não tomba?" Sua mochila era enorme.

Ouvi sua risada musical. "Meus peitos são pesados. Eles ajudam a equilibrar-me." Ela respondeu.

"Ela tinha que ter uma grande mochila para os seus produtos de beleza." Leah explicou irritada.

"O meu rosto me faz ganhar dinheiro." Disse Emily. "Eu tenho que cuidar dele".

"Mexam-se, cadelas." Lauren rosnou passando por nós. "Esta é uma viagem de trilha, não uma festa do pijama".

Jessica veio se juntar a nós, derramando o repelente. "Ignore-a. Ela está apenas com inveja que ela nunca foi _convidada_ para uma festa do pijama." Ela bufou e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. "Como é que Rosalie ainda parece perfeita e eu estou uma merda?"

"Dinheiro." Leah e eu respondemos.

"Relaxe, Jess." Disse Emily. "Eu tenho um spray especial contra frizz na minha mochila. Lembre-me quando montarmos o acampamento e eu vou pegá-lo para você".

"Aw, obrigada." Jessica sorriu. E exatamente assim elas se tornaram melhores amigas para sempre.

Com um grupo tão grande, não tivemos que parar tanto quanto você poderia pensar. Toda vez que alguém se machucava, Ben os consertava em movimento. Ele era um cara realmente útil para se ter ao redor.

Fizemos uma breve parada para almoçar. As opções eram poucas. Há apenas tão poucos itens que ficam frescos sem refrigeração. Decidi manter leve para começar comendo alguma barrinha de cereais e um pouco de carne de sol. Tivemos sorte que havia uma abundância de fontes de água doce, então, pelo menos, não tivemos que transportar mais que um cantil ou dois.

"Prove isso." Mike disse, entregando-me o seu cantil.

Normalmente eu não beberia nada de nenhum desses caras, mas havia testemunhas suficiente ao redor, então me senti relativamente segura. Peguei seu cantil e tomei um gole. Uma onda gelada de morango desceu pela minha garganta. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, dando-lhe de volta o seu cantil.

"Aqueles pacotinhos de Ki-Suco. Incrível, hein?" Ele sorriu e tomou outro gole.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei como vou ficar em contato com você por uma semana, Newton".

"Embora, melhor eu do que o King, certo?" Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Sem comparação." Eu respondi. Royce estava parado além do grupo com a mão na nuca de Rosalie. Eu não estou certo de que ele tinha falado desde ontem. Eu acho que ele era bom demais para uma coisa tão comum como falar.

"Estamos fazendo um bom tempo." Sam anunciou. "Estamos mais além do que eu esperava que estivéssemos. Podemos montar acampamento antes de escurecer".

"Ei. Minha garota disse que devemos caminhar neste caminho." Tyler disse, apontando para o mapa enquanto Sam e Eric olhavam sobre o seu ombro. "Algo sobre uma tempestade derrubando muitas árvores e este sendo o caminho mais claro. Foi difícil se concentrar com os peitos dela na minha cara".

Eric pareceu um pouco inseguro. "Eu tenho mantido um olho no tempo desde janeiro. Eu não ouvi nada sobre uma grande tempestade".

"Cara, ela mora aqui. Ela sabe o que está falando." Respondeu Tyler.

"Mas você sabe?" Tanya perguntou. "Você mesmo disse, você estava concentrado nos peitos dela, não nas direções".

Tyler inclinou-se para ela, "Não me questione, vadia".

Surpreendendo a todos, foi Eric quem entrou entre eles. "Não fale assim com ela. Sugiro que você se afaste".

"O que você vai fazer sobre isso, esquisito da Ciência?" Ele zombou.

"Eu garanto a você que fui treinado para me defender." Eric respondeu confiantemente. Ele levantou suas mãos e posicionou-se como uma espécie de Karate Kid e eu me vi rezando para que o show continuasse.

"Incrível o que uma pequena boceta faz para assegurar a confiança de um cara." Jacob murmurou ao meu lado.

Mike assentiu, "Eu espero que ele chute a bunda do Crowley".

"Parem com isso, caras." Disse Sam, ganhando gemidos decepcionado do resto de nós. "Tyler, tem certeza que você a ouviu corretamente?"

Tyler acenou com a cabeça, "Sim, homem. Ela fez questão de dizer-me duas vezes. Eu acho que ela sabia que eu não estava ouvindo bem da primeira vez".

"Então vamos nos mexer. Sem brigas, certo? Estamos muito longe para virar para uma viagem ao pronto-socorro." Maldito seja Sam. Ele sempre era a voz da razão. Eu teria que encontrar outra maneira para me entreter.

Corri para o lado de Tyler. "Você quase virou picadinho de karate".

"Sim." Ele resmungou. "Isso teria sido embaraçoso. Quem saberia que o geek tinha isso nele?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Uma boa farra vai fazer isso pelo cara, eu acho." Ele me olhou sugestivamente, "Quer me dar um incentivo?"

"Você sabe com quem está falando, certo? Eu acertei o seu companheiro no mesmo dia em que você ferrou meu RA." Fiz um gesto para a sua virilha. "Você não vai ter essa coisa em nenhum lugar perto de mim".

Ele riu. "Veremos. Eu tenho você nos bosques durante uma semana sem o Chefe. Tudo pode acontecer, Swan".

"Vou incitar Eric a atacar você." Eu avisei e então sorri quando ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Eu não vou mentir. Esta nova orientação em que estávamos caminhando era de arrepiar. As árvores eram tão grossas que eu mal podia ver o céu quando olhava para cima, mas ninguém pareceu ter um problema com isso, então mantive a minha boca fechada.

Nós estávamos caminhando por horas e eu estava orgulhosa de ser uma das únicas sem um arranhão. Então, uma abelha esquisita me picou. Uma abelha! Xinguei e agarrei meu braço.

"Babe, você está bem?" Jake perguntou, rapidamente tirando o ferrão da minha pobre pele.

"Eu odeio abelhas." Resmunguei.

Ben estava ao meu lado em um instante com algum tipo de pomada. "Isso deve manter baixo o inchaço. Você é alérgica a abelhas?"

"Não que eu saiba." Observei enquanto ele gentilmente esfregou a pomada. "Obrigada, Doutor".

"De nada." Ele sorriu gentilmente. Cara legal esse Ben.

"Hey!" Jake disse. "Eu tirei o ferrão. Eu deveria ter um agradecimento, ou uma punheta, ou algo assim." Imbecil esse Jake. Escolhi ignorá-lo.

Após o drama da abelha, a trilha foi relativamente calma. Nesse ponto, todo mundo estava cansado e pronto para montar acampamento, mas Sam continuou insistindo que empurrássemos um pouco mais. Mesmo a doce Ângela estava tramando a sua morte quando nos deparamos com algo inesperado.

Uma bela cabana escondida entre as árvores. Parecia ser uma loja abandonada de algum tipo.

"Você vê isso também?" Perguntei a Seth, que assentiu silenciosamente.

Nós todos ficamos ali parados apenas olhando para a cabana, até que finalmente foi Rosalie que seguiu em frente. Ela subiu os degraus e para a varanda da frente. Então, ela bateu o punho na porta.

Quando ninguém respondeu, Royce subiu e a chutou aberta. Ele se voltou para nós. "Durmam em suas barracas, se vocês quiserem. Nós encontraremos uma cama." Ele agarrou Rosalie pela mão e a puxou para dentro.

"Foda-se a barraca." Disse Lauren, seguindo-os. Um por um, os outros foram para dentro até que éramos apenas eu e Seth deixados para trás.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu vou dormir aqui com você se você quiser, mas eu aposto que a cabana está livre das abelhas".

"Bem, então, por todos os meios." Eu sorri e me dirigi para dentro.

A cabana estava um pouco empoeirada, mas totalmente mobiliada. Quem quer que tenha vivido aqui, obviamente saiu às pressas. Minha imaginação hiperativa veio com vários cenários do por quê e todos eles me deram arrepios.

"Não há gerador." Disse Eric. "No entanto, temos água, então, se alguém quiser um banho, vocês só precisarão aquecer à moda antiga." Ele foi até o forno para acendê-lo.

Eu me deixei cair no sofá ao lado de Ângela. "Somos alguns campistas hardcore, hein?"

Ela soltou uma risada cansada. "Nós somos patéticos. Eu sei, mas eu estou bem com isso. Você?"

"Oh, definitivamente." Eu respondi. "Eu acho que vou subir e encontrar um quarto. Boa noite, Ângela".

"Boa noite, Bella." Ela bocejou.

Alguém teve a brilhante idéia de acender velas, então eu fui capaz de subir as escadas sem bater em nada. Escolhi o primeiro quarto desocupado que encontrei e caí de rosto sobre a primeira cama. Meus pés e pernas estavam esgotados.

Eu estava prestes a cochilar quando a porta se abriu. "Hey, colega de quarto!"

"Jake." Eu rosnei. "Eu odeio você. Vá embora." Eu realmente não o odiava, é claro, mas eu odeio ser acordada.

"Não posso fazer isso, querida Bells." Ele respondeu, empurrando-me e deitando ao meu lado. "Sou eu, ou o Crowley, e não há nenhuma maneira que vou deixar aquele cara aqui. Não há como dizer o que você pegaria. Apenas tente se controlar, certo? Estou um pouco cansado".

"Cale-se e durma." Eu resmunguei, cansada demais para expulsá-lo.

"Doces sonhos." Ele sussurrou e beijou minha testa. Veja. Ele não era sempre um imbecil. Só na maior parte do tempo. Independentemente disso, eu estava fora logo e nem mesmo o ronco de Jake seria capaz de me manter acordada.

Eu não sei quanto tempo estivemos dormindo quando ouvi a porta fechar. Não poderia ter havido tempo para sair já. Sentei-me e esfreguei meus olhos antes de tentar focar o intruso. "Rosalie?" Sussurrei. "O que aconteceu?" Ela estava horrível. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e seu lábio estava sangrando. Havia também um pequeno corte perto do seu olho, onde parecia que ela tinha sido atingida.

"Royce." Ela respondeu.

Meu sangue gelou. "Jake, acorda." Eu o sacudi tão forte quanto eu poderia.

"Hmm? Bells, o que é isso?" Ele perguntou meio grogue.

"Royce atacou Rosalie." Eu disse a ele.

Isso o despertou. Ele praticamente pulou da cama e foi para Rose. Quando ele viu seu rosto, ele rosnou. "Filho da puta." Ele se virou para mim. "Vocês duas fiquem aqui." Ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Peguei meu kit de primeiros socorros da minha mochila e Rosalie calmamente sentou-se perto de mim. Eu fiz o meu melhor para limpá-la sem machucá-la. Eu não sabia o que dizer para ela. Quando terminei com seus cortes, passei uma escova no seu cabelo e o puxei para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

"Ele me estuprou." Ela disse sem emoção. "Eu era virgem porque eu queria ser perfeita para ele na nossa noite de núpcias. Eu acho que ele não podia esperar".

"Rose." Meu coração estava quebrando por ela. Ninguém merecia isso. "Diga-me o que fazer. Diga-me como posso ajudá-la".

Jacob voltou em seguida, parecendo ainda mais irritado. Nós duas olhamos para ele interrogativamente. "Ele se foi. Não podemos encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum".

Agora, isso não pode ser bom.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_As coisas começaram a ficar tensas... e o "Garoto Quente" apareceu novamente, com o desenrolar da história ele aparecerá mais, não se preocupem! _

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Quem Fica e Quem Sai

**Capítulo Três - Quem Fica e Quem Sai**

Como as coisas deram tão errado tão rapidamente? Éramos dezesseis estudantes universitários fora para ter um pouco de aventura nas montanhas. Agora um de nós estava faltando e, se ele tivesse sorte, ele não seria encontrado. Sam, Jacob, Tyler, Mike, Seth e Leah estavam lá fora procurando o filho da puta. Eric e Ben ficaram com o resto de nós meninas, no caso de Royce voltar.

Rosalie estava deitada ao meu lado na minha cama. Ângela tinha subido e pegado amostras de qualquer coisa que a polícia pudesse precisar para condenar Royce, então Rose pôde finalmente tomar um banho. Ela ainda não se sentia limpa, mas esfregar sua pele e mudar sua roupa ofereceu-lhe um pequeno nível de conforto. Ela se recusou a falar sobre o que aconteceu e eu estava egoisticamente aliviada. No entanto, se ela decidisse que queria falar, eu ouviria. Eventualmente, ela admitiu que ela só queria ficar sozinha, então eu desci para ver o que os outros estavam fazendo.

"Eu não entendo por que estamos simplesmente sentados aqui." Reclamou Lauren. "Ele transou com ela. Ele não quebrou suas pernas".

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Como alguém pode ser tão fria? Ângela deu um tapa com as costas da mão em sua bochecha, virando sua cabeça para o lado. "Sua vadia fria!" Ângela gritou. Ben correu e agarrou seus braços, puxando-a de volta antes que ela pudesse bater nela novamente. Eu sabia que isso era difícil para Ângela também. Ela tinha sido a única a ver tudo o que Royce tinha feito para Rosalie.

Lauren rosnou e saiu da cabana. Ninguém foi atrás dela.

Sentei-me com as outras garotas na mesa de jantar. Jessica encontrou alguns cereais na cozinha, por isso estávamos comendo-o seco.

"Eu estive pensando." Disse Tanya. Todas olhamos para ela, incrédulas. Ela franziu a testa, mas continuou, "Eu faço isso de vez em quando, você sabe. Enfim, este é a Semana da Primavera. Algo terrível aconteceu, mas não podemos deixar isso estragar toda a nossa viagem. Eu digo que nós vamos cruzar a floresta nuas".

"Eu estou dentro." Jessica deu de ombros.

"Eu também!" Emily sorriu.

Eu sabia que isso era uma má idéia. Correndo nua pela floresta quando não tínhamos nenhuma idéia de quem ou o que poderia estar lá fora, era simplesmente estúpido em muitos níveis. Era algo que garotas como eu não fazem. "Ok." Eu juro que elas me olharam como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, ou algo assim.

"Sério, Bella?" Jessica perguntou.

"Nós vamos, ou não?" Eu rebati. Eu precisava fazer isso antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

"Oba!" Tanya gritou e pulou. "Apenas tentem não entrar em nenhum carvalho venenoso, senhoras. Confiem em mim. É o inferno." Ela puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça e a deixou cair no chão antes de rir e correr para fora. Emily e Jessica seguiram seu exemplo.

No que eu fui me meter? Fiquei reduzida à minha calcinha e sutiã, mas eu ficaria longe da cabana antes de tirar qualquer outra coisa. Passos de bebê. Enquanto as outras três estavam correndo e gritando por entre as árvores, eu andava calmamente atrás delas, mantendo meus olhos no chão, em vez das suas qualidades.

Esta não era uma boa idéia. Eu deveria simplesmente virar e voltar para a cabana. Eu tinha perdido de vista as garotas e ainda era muito medrosa para perder a minha roupa íntima. Elas eram camufladas, afinal, um presente da minha descarada mãe quando ela descobriu meus planos da Semana de Primavera.

Ouvi um galho estalar e chicotear ao redor. "Tanya?" Não houve resposta. "Emily, Jess?" Ainda nada. "Vamos, pessoal. Isto não é engraçado." Alguém estava lá. Eu podia sentir. Meu coração estava batendo fortemente contra o meu peito. Isto é para o que eu vim na viagem: aventura, alguma emoção para adicionar à minha vida mundana. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Eu tinha que voltar para a cabana.

Antes que eu pudesse dar dois passos, alguém me agarrou por trás, apertando a mão sobre a minha boca e me segurando com tanta força que eu não podia me mover. Royce! Tinha que ser Royce. Quem mais poderia fazer isso comigo?

"Você realmente não deveria estar aqui sozinha, querida." Eu choraminguei, mas ele só me segurou mais apertado. "Você não tem idéia do que está aqui fora".

"Bella!" Jessica cantou em algum lugar distante. "Venha. Venha de onde quer que você esteja! Vamos nadar nuas no rio!"

Tentei gritar, mas foi abafado contra a mão dele. Ele simplesmente levantou meus pés do chão e levou-me para trás. Ele me virou, empurrando minhas costas contra uma árvore com a mão ainda cobrindo a minha boca.

Puta merda.

"Olá de novo." Não era Royce. Era o Desprezível Garoto Quente! "Acho que você é Bella. Balance sua cabeça sim ou não." Eu balancei a cabeça sim. "Agora eu vou dizer a você o que vamos fazer. Certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Boa menina. Vou levar você de volta para a cabana. Você vai pegar todos os seus amiguinhos," ele fez uma pausa, empurrando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto, "e você vai conseguir que todos saiam dessas montanhas." Quando eu acenei com a cabeça neste momento, ele afastou a mão da minha boca.

"Quem é você?" Eu perguntei, odiando como minha voz tremeu.

"Isso não importa." Ele rosnou. "Eu não sou a coisa mais perigosa aqui fora".

"Vo-você é perigoso?" O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Minha respiração engatou quando ele empurrou seus quadris para frente, deixando-me sentir a protuberância muito grande, muito dura em suas calças. "Para você eu sou." Ele me soltou, mas agarrou meu pulso, "Vamos. Precisamos nos apressar".

Tropecei algumas vezes enquanto ele me puxou de volta para a cabine. Ele estava andando muito rápido. Eu queria fazer-lhe perguntas. Eu queria saber o que mais havia lá fora. Eu queria saber o que ele estava fazendo aqui. Eu queria saber _exatamente_ o quão perigoso ele podia ser.

Nós estávamos quase lá quando um grito horripilante rasgou o ar. Eu gelei, mas ele me puxou para a frente. "Entre. Agora!"

"Por favor, por favor, só me diga o seu nome." Eu tinha que saber.

Ele parecia zangado e frustrado que eu não estava fazendo o que ele disse. Finalmente, ele bufou, "É Edward. Agora, _VÁ_!"

Eu corri o resto da curta distância sozinha, agarrando as minhas roupas de volta antes de correr para dentro. Foi uma loucura enquanto todos tentavam descobrir quem estava faltando. Quando Jacob me viu, ele agarrou meus braços, "Bells! Oh, graças a Deus".

"Jake, nós precisamos sair daqui. Há algo lá fora. Nós temos que-" Eu parei quando a porta da frente se abriu. "Emily".

Sam a carregava nos braços envolvida em sua camisa. Ela estava gritando e chorando e... seu rosto... metade de seu belo rosto parecia como se tivesse sido atacado por um monstro. Ele a levou direto para um quarto e a deitou na cama. Ben correu para ver o que podia fazer por ela.

Todos estavam em pânico. Jessica estava soluçando alto, cobrindo sua boca com as mãos. Mike e Tyler estavam rasgando o lugar à parte procurando quaisquer armas que pudessem encontrar. Tanya estava hiperventilando. Lauren estava tentando fazê-los calar a boca.

"O que aconteceu?" Leah gritou acima do barulho, necessitando saber o que aconteceu com sua prima. Ângela puxou Seth e ela para o quarto antes de fechar a porta.

Eu nem tinha percebido que Jacob estava me segurando até então. "Jake, nós temos que sair. Não é seguro aqui".

"Você está fodidamente louca, Bella?" Tyler estalou. "O que quer que tenha feito isso a Emily está lá fora e você quer que a gente vá caminhando completamente." Ele balançou sua cabeça, "Não. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Estamos mais seguros aqui dentro".

"Você pensa que o quer que seja isso não pode entrar aqui?" Eu gritei de volta.

"Não." Disse Mike. "Não, Tyler está certo. Se sairmos lá fora, essa coisa terá um tiro aberto para nós. Pelo menos aqui temos algo entre nós".

Virei-me para Jacob. "Olha, eu encontrei um cara lá fora. Ele me ajudou a voltar aqui. Ele me disse que eu precisava pegar meus amigos e sair daqui. Jake, o que quer que esteja lá fora não vai ser parado por algumas portas. Por favor. Nós temos que ir".

"Espere." Eric interrompeu. "Você disse que encontrou um cara. Bella, e se ele a estava preparando? E se ele está nisto e quer todos nós lá fora? Pense nisso".

"Eu não estava sendo tocada. Eu não sou estúpida, Eric." Argumentei.

"Diz a cadela correndo através das montanhas em sua fodida roupa íntima." Reclamou Tyler. Eu estava prestes a atingi-lo, mas Jake chegou antes de mim. Mike e Eric rapidamente entraram entre eles antes que uma briga pudesse sair. Coloquei minha mão sobre o peito de Jacob para acalmá-lo. Tyler tocou seu lábio agora sangrando. "Olhe. Eu vou ficar aqui. Se vocês dois querem correr para a floresta, vão em frente. Você não vai fazer isso".

Eu cobri meu rosto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Bells." Jacob colocou as mãos em meus braços. "Nós não podemos ir lá fora sozinhos, pelo menos não até que eu saiba o que é que nós estamos enfrentando".

"Então vamos apenas sentar aqui e esperar que o que quer que seja ataque?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Como eu poderia ser a única querendo sair daqui?

"Eu não vou deixar o que aconteceu com Emily acontecer com você." Ele disse solenemente. Não havia nenhum ponto em discutir com ele então. Ele era teimoso demais para o seu próprio bem. "Por que você não vai lá em cima e verifica Rosalie?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro agravado antes de fazer como ele sugeriu. Eu entendi que todo mundo estava apavorado, mas eu estava chateada que ninguém estava me ouvindo. E onde é que Tyler estava? Ele era o mesmo cara preso por urinar em público, então como ele poderia dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que eu tinha feito?

Rosalie estava olhando pela janela quando eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Eu ainda quero saber?" Ela perguntou, cansada.

"Alguém, ou alguma coisa, atacou Emily. Metade do rosto dela foi bagunçado muito mal. Todo mundo está correndo por aí tentando descobrir o que fazer." Eu expliquei.

"O que você acha que devemos fazer?" Ela se virou para mim.

"Eu quero sair daqui, mas ninguém parece gostar dessa idéia." Eu respondi honestamente. "Acho que se ficarmos juntos, nós podemos fazê-lo funcionar melhor. Quero dizer, nós fizemos isso aqui, não é? Emily não foi atacada até que ela estava sozinha".

Rosalie sentou-se na cama. "Eu pensei que eu era melhor do que você. Eu sempre pensei que nós estávamos no mesmo nível, mas então você começou a namorar Jake, o mecânico, enquanto eu estava com Royce King." Este era um momento estranho para estar abrindo o coração. "Jacob estava indo para foder Royce por mim." Ela riu sem humor. "Parece que você era a melhor, depois de tudo".

"Eu não sou melhor que você, Rose." Eu respondi. "Eu sou apenas diferente. É por isso que nós éramos boas amigas. Ajudamos a equilibrar uma a outra. Mas, por favor, nunca me julgue com base em quem eu namoro outra vez. Neste momento eu tenho tesão por um homem da montanha, possivelmente psicótico, com olhos verdes e o cabelo de sexo".

"Eu julguei as pessoas a minha vida inteira. Vai ser um hábito difícil de quebrar." Ela admitiu secamente. "Um homem da montanha? Sério, Bella?"

Eu sorri. "Cale-se, Rosalie".

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto antes de ela falar novamente. "Se você quiser ir, eu vou com você. Sério, eu não posso suportar o resto dessas pessoas." Franzi o cenho para ela. "Passos de bebê".

Houve uma batida rápida na porta antes de Jake enfiar a cabeça dentro "Nós estamos tendo uma reunião do grupo para decidir o que fazer, se vocês duas quiserem vir".

Levantei-me, mas Rosalie ficou onde estava. "Apenas me conte mais tarde." Ela disse. Eu concordei e fui para baixo com Jacob.

Parecia que todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo. Leah estava andando para lá e para cá e Seth estava sentado com a cabeça nas mãos. "Tudo bem." Disse Sam, chamando a atenção de todos. "Há um veículo off-road na garagem. Há também um jipe, mas não funciona. Não há combustível suficiente para conseguir todo o caminho de volta para a cidade e só há espaço para encaixar três ou quatro pessoas".

"Bem, você não precisa se preocupar comigo." Tyler interrompeu. "Eu não estou indo lá fora quando a coisa ainda está à solta." Alguns dos outros manifestaram o seu acordo.

"Ela disse o que era?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Ela não conseguiu uma boa olhada. Ela não estava realmente prestando atenção ao local onde ela estava correndo".

"Eu examinei as feridas." Ben acrescentou. "Elas não são como nada que eu já vi. Seja o que for que a atingiu, bateu-a muito forte. Ela tem um osso malar fraturado e tenho medo que a ferida vá ficar infectada. Precisamos levá-la ao hospital".

"Então a questão é quem fica e quem sai." Disse Eric, esfregando suas mãos juntas lentamente. "Sinto muito. Eu estou com Tyler. Eu não vou por aí. Eu não seria de muita ajuda para Emily, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu vou." Disse Sam, fazendo com que Leah congelasse. "Eu vou tirar Emily e Rosalie daqui. Eu só preciso de mais um de vocês, caras, para vir comigo".

Ninguém disse nada no início. Seth estava tendo mais problemas, ficando dividido entre ajudar sua prima e ficar com sua irmã.

"Eu vou também." Ben ofereceu, fazendo com que Ângela ofegasse ao lado dele, então ele pegou a mão dela. "Você vai precisar de mim no caso de alguém se machucar. Vamos pedir ajuda quando chegarmos à cidade. Nós não deixaremos vocês aqui".

Com a decisão tomada, as conversas recomeçaram. Ben estava tentando acalmar Ângela, que não queria separar-se dele. Alguns dos rapazes estavam fazendo planos para cobrir as janelas. Sam estava dando instruções a Seth e Leah sobre o que fazer enquanto ele estivesse fora. Lauren parecia como se ela não pudesse se importar menos sobre qualquer coisa.

Subi para dizer a Rosalie a notícia. "Sam e Ben estão levando você e Emily daqui e enviando ajuda para o resto de nós." Ela não disse muita coisa enquanto colocava seus sapatos e pegava sua mochila. "Eu acho que eu vejo você quando voltarmos".

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "Nós podemos sair para almoçar." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de sair.

Eu caí de costas na cama e esfreguei meus olhos. Este era oficialmente o dia mais longo da minha vida. Senti a cama mergulhar ao meu lado e não tive que olhar para saber quem era. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells." Jacob disse-me. Eu não disse nada de volta, então ele suspirou. "Por que você não me disse sobre esse cara que você encontrou na floresta?"

Edward. O próprio pensamento dele me fez corar. "Eu o conheci primeiro no banheiro do nosso hotel." Eu admiti.

"No hotel? E então você correu para ele aqui fora. Bells, você não acha isso um pouco estranho?" Jacob disse cautelosamente.

Eu ignorei isso. Não era importante no momento. "Ele sabe o que está lá fora, Jake".

Ele pensou por um segundo. "Então, o que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Essa foi uma boa pergunta. "Eu acho... eu acho que ele está procurando por aquilo." Fiz uma pausa. "Jake, eu não gosto disso. Isso não parece certo. Nós não deveríamos estar aqui".

"Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, Bella." Ele prometeu.

"Mas eu não quero que nada aconteça com você também. Você é um idiota noventa por cento do tempo, mas eu ainda te amo." Eu precisava que ele soubesse disso.

"Como um amigo." Ele disse, franzindo a testa um pouco.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Sim. Sinto muito".

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou. "Eu vou pegar o que eu posso conseguir. Eu ainda consigo dormir com você, certo?"

"Só se você não me tocar." Sorri.

"Você é a única que consegue ficar toda abraçando e se aconchegando em seu sono. E se você vier a mim?" Ele brincou de volta.

Bati nele com meu travesseiro. "Então, seja um cavalheiro e resista".

Nós dois ouvimos o veículo off-road vindo para a vida. A coisa parecia ser algum tipo de carrinho de golfe monstruoso. Acho que isso significava que eles estavam saindo. Eu esperava que eles conseguissem chegar suficientemente longe antes que ele ficasse sem combustível.

"Se ele está dormindo aqui, você fica no meio." Sentei-me rapidamente, ouvindo a voz inesperada.

"Rose, o que você está fazendo? Eles acabaram de sair! Por que você ainda está aqui?" As coisas não podiam já ter corrido mal.

Ela deixou cair sua mochila no chão contra a parede. "Enviei Ângela no meu lugar".

"Por que você faria isso?" Jake perguntou.

"Ela estava chorando sobre estar longe de seu namoradinho." Rosalie deu de ombros. "Ela me ajudou antes. Eu estava retornando o favor".

"Essa é a única razão?" Eu duvidava.

Rosalie soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder baixinho. "Eu vi o rosto daquela garota. Eu... acho que sou vaidosa demais para arriscar que aconteça comigo. Vamos encarar isso, eu não tenho uma personalidade cativante. Estou orgulhosa do jeito que eu sou e eu não quero que nenhuma besta estrague. Se isso significa que eu tenho que ficar presa em um quarto com vocês dois, então que assim seja".

Aproximei-me para dar espaço para ela na cama. "Eu não acho que nenhum de nós dormiu muito ontem à noite. Por que não tiramos uma soneca? Nós provavelmente não vamos dormir muito esta noite também." Nós todos subirmos sob as cobertas.

"Sabe, se isso tivesse acontecido há dois dias, eu estaria no céu... só que eu seria aquele no meio." Disse Jacob.

"Cale a boca, Jake." Nós duas respondemos.

Logo, tanto Jake como Rosalie estavam dormindo. Todo mundo estava lá embaixo, ou, pelo menos, deveriam estar. Por alguma razão, não pude evitar a sensação de que estávamos sendo vigiados.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O suspense só está aumentando... quem/o quê será que atacou Emily? E o que Edward "Desprezível Garoto Quente" está procurando na floresta? Ah, haverá mais Cullens na história..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Banhos Frios

**Capítulo Quatro – ****Banhos Frios**

Você deveria beber as suas preocupações de faculdade na Semana da Primavera. Você deveria fazer coisas estúpidas que você nunca sonharia em fazer e lançar a culpa sobre o álcool. Você deveria acordar ao lado de estranhos na rua e cair fora antes que você tivesse que falar sobre o que aconteceu.

Então, com isso em mente, eu acho que acordar com a perna envolta em outra garota não estava tão fora do comum. Teria sido menos desagradável, no entanto, se ela não estivesse acordada e olhando para o teto. "Bella, eu acho que você me entendeu mal quando eu sugeri que tentássemos ser amigas de novo".

Eu puxei a minha perna fora. "Então você não deveria ter subido na cama comigo. Você está me enviando sinais mistos." Rolei para encontrar o outro lado da cama vazia. "Onde está Jacob?"

"Ele foi ajudar os outros idiotas a cobrir as janelas." Ela sentou-se e se espreguiçou. "Eu vou tomar um banho frio." Quando eu sorri, ela revirou seus olhos, "Não por causa de você, convencida. Os proprietários anteriores desta cabana não eram inteligentes o suficiente para comprar um aquecedor de água a gás, em vez de um elétrico. Eu não entendo como as pessoas podem ser tão incompetentes".

"Rose." Eu apoiei-me no meu cotovelo "Você não tem permissão para usar palavras grandes como essa na Semana da Primavera." Ela mostrou seu dedo do meio para mim e foi tomar um banho.

Não estando pronta para me levantar, rolei e enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro. "Você está fodidamente louca, Bella?" Uma voz extremamente irritada questionou.

Eu gemi, "Por que as pessoas ficam me perguntando isso?"

"Eu disse para você sair dessas montanhas de merda." Minha cabeça chicoteou. Lá estava Edward no meu quarto em toda a sua glória com raiva.

"Como você entrou aqui?" Não que eu me importasse.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em direção à minha janela. "Eles esqueceram uma".

"Estamos no segundo andar." Eu disse estupidamente.

"Você realmente acha que isso vai parar alguém que queira isso mal o suficiente?" Ele perguntou. "Você não tem idéia do que está lá fora. Eu disse para você sair daqui. Por que você simplesmente não me ouve?" Ele disse essa última parte mais para si mesmo enquanto corria a mão pelo cabelo, agarrando-o com a frustração.

"Eu tentei fazê-los sair. Ninguém quer ir lá fora e enfrentar qualquer que seja o monstro." Eu argumentei.

Ele bufou, "Você não tem idéia-"

"Então por que você fodidamente não me diz?" Eu bati. "Eu estou tão cansada dessa merda misteriosa. Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo, então eu posso explicar isso a eles. Eles não vão embora só porque você disse isso".

"Você quer saber?" Ele perguntou perigosamente. "Eu vou te mostrar".

Eu não tive tempo para processar o que ele estava dizendo antes que eu estivesse nas suas costas, pendurada como à vida enquanto ele pulou pela janela. Eu queria gritar, mas eu sabia que os outros me ouviriam. Eu estava dividida entre fazer a coisa certa e fazer a coisa emocionante.

Quando batemos no chão, ele me deixou para os meus pés e agarrou meu pulso, puxando-me atrás dele. "Eu posso andar sem a sua ajuda, você sabe".

"Não tenha uma atitude comigo, Bella." Ele alertou, ainda me puxando.

"Não me diga o que fazer." Eu disparei de volta. Ele era incrivelmente quente, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tinha que ser um idiota.

Ele de repente parou de andar e me puxou para ele. "Ouça-me bem. Você queria saber o que estava aqui fora, e eu estou arriscando _nossas_ vidas para mostrar a você. O mínimo que você pode fazer é calar a boca e não nos matar".

"Eu queria que você me dissesse, não me mostrasse." Sussurrei com raiva. Eu não estava muito entusiasmada com toda esta possível situação de morte. "Estou a dois meses de terminar a faculdade e eu serei amaldiçoada se tiver trabalhado tão duro para nada".

"Então você vai ficar quieta." Ele respondeu, arrastando-me novamente.

Eu mantive minha boca fechada, apesar do fato de que eu queria gritar com ele por me colocar em perigo. O fato era que _estávamos_ em perigo e fazendo barulho só aumentaria isso. O aperto de Edward no meu pulso estava machucando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me fez sentir um pouquinho de segurança.

"Nós vamos subir as árvores." Edward disse depois que fizemos uma boa distância da cabana. "Quando eu parar você, você não pode mover-se. Você não pode fazer um som. Eles são muito atentos, mas, felizmente, eles também são muito arrogantes. Eles não esperam que estejamos olhando para eles. Se você não acha que pode lidar com isso, diga-me agora".

"Estou bem." Sussurrei. O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Edward agarrou um galho acima de nós e se levantou. Quando ele estava estável, ele estendeu sua mão para baixo para mim. Deus, ele tinha os braços fortes. Eu o segui de perto. Cada passo que ele dava, eu dava. Não havia espaço para erros. Eu não posso enfatizar o quanto eu não queria morrer.

Quando Edward me parou, eu jurava que ele podia ouvir meu coração. Ele estava prestes a bater diretamente para fora do meu peito. Eu estava muito apavorada. Ele me entregou um pequeno fone de ouvido e fez sinal para eu colocá-lo enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Então ele me entregou um pequeno conjunto de binóculos e apontou para longe. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu os trouxe aos meus olhos.

Eu não vi nada no início. Havia uma grande parede de rocha, mas isso era de se esperar nas montanhas. Olhei de volta para Edward, mas ele simplesmente fez sinal para eu continuar olhando, então eu o fiz.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi algo através do fone de ouvido. Parecia que algo estava vindo. Minha respiração engatou um pouco enquanto tentei controlar o meu ataque de pânico. Ler sobre esse tipo de coisas era muito diferente do que vivê-la. O movimento chamou minha atenção e me concentrei na fonte. Não era o monstro, ou a besta, que eu estava esperando. Era a motorista do ônibus. Mas que diabos? Ela estava ao lado de algum tipo de arbusto e cruzou seus braços impacientemente.

De repente o arbusto se moveu e um homem saiu. Ele não parecia ser nada fora do comum. Ele era apenas mais um cara loiro branco pela aparência dele.

"Que porra, James?" A motorista do ônibus quase gritou. "Você já deixou quatro deles escaparem!"

"Relaxe, Heidi." Ele ronronou. "Ainda há onze para escolher. Além disso, a menina índia foi inutilizada, de qualquer maneira. Victoria teve uma pequena mudança com ela. Ela tem um pequeno problema em controlar seu ciúme, às vezes".

"Não me diga." Heidi estalou. "É melhor você fazer algo sobre isso. Os outros estarão, sem dúvida, atentos agora. Ela só fez o seu trabalho muito mais difícil".

Ele balançou sua cabeça, sorrindo. "Não, ela simplesmente fez tudo mais emocionante".

Heidi soltou um suspiro longo e frustrado. "Tanto faz. Você encontrou alguma coisa fora do garoto rico?"

"Muitas." Disse James. "O pequeno pensa que dizendo-nos sobre os outros, nós o deixaríamos ir. Entretanto, quando eles descobriram que ele danificou a loira... bem, vamos apenas dizer que a punição se adéqua ao crime".

"Espero que eles o fodam bem. Ele era um bastardo arrogante." Heidi respondeu. "Vou voltar para a cidade para manter uma vigia, em caso de vocês estragarem mais alguma coisa. Vou deixar você saber se eu ouvir alguma coisa".

Quando ambos estavam fora de vista, Edward pegou o fone e binóculos e os colocou de volta no bolso da sua calça cargo. Então ele começou a andar de volta pelo caminho que nós viemos.

Uma vez que estávamos no chão novamente, ele pegou meu pulso e começou a puxar-me atrás dele novamente. Eu não disse uma palavra neste momento. Quando chegamos à cabana, subi nas suas costas e ele subiu em seu caminho até a minha janela.

Edward subiu com facilidade e me colocou para baixo. "Os outros estão tão ocupados que eles provavelmente nem perceberam a sua falta, mas você ainda deve fazer uma aparição lá em baixo para estar segura. Diga àquele cara grande que você vai tomar um banho. Encontro você lá".

Eu praticamente corri as escadas e encontrei Jake. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo e Edward era o único que poderia me dizer.

"Hey, Bells. Está na hora de acordar." Disse Jake. "Está com fome?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Vou pegar algo em um minuto. Eu acho que só vou tomar um banho".

"Certo, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma ajuda." Ele piscou.

"Porco." Eu respondi sem entusiasmo antes de correr de volta para cima. Peguei minha mochila e fui direto para o banheiro.

Edward fechou a porta e a trancou. "Ligue a água." Ele sussurrou.

Eu ansiosamente movi a cortina do chuveiro de lado e virei o esguicho. O som da água caindo tornaria mais fácil para nós falarmos sem ninguém nos ouvir. Ele puxou-me o mais longe da porta como poderíamos chegar. "O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward? Quem eram aquelas pessoas?"

"Eu confio que você reconheceu Heidi." Ele respondeu. Eu assenti. "Ela é a garota que eu estava procurando naquele dia que abordei você no banheiro. Só me foi dito que ela era atraente, com cabelos escuros e uma tatuagem na nuca".

"Quem-" Eu comecei, mas ele me cortou.

"Eu vou chegar nisso em um minuto." Ele respondeu calmamente. "Pelo que eu recolhi, Heidi teve a certeza que você e seus amigos chegassem à cabana. Foi estabelecida para ter comida e suprimentos suficientes para que vocês se sentissem seguros o bastante para ficar. Então os caçadores viriam. Eles estão planejando levá-los todos, alguns mortos, alguns vivos. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir para quem eles estão trabalhando, mas para fazer isso, eu vou ter que passar pela entrada escondida nas rochas. Eu preciso, pelo menos, tirar os caçadores antes que eu o faça, mas eu realmente preciso conseguir prender um para obter informações".

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Eles não sabem que você está aqui. Você poderia facilmente se afastar." Eu sussurrei.

Sua mandíbula se apertou. "Duas semanas atrás minha irmã mais nova veio aqui com alguns amigos. Ela ligou para mim na primeira noite e me contou sobre a garota com a 'tatuagem legal' que os levaria para caminhadas. Três dias depois, ela finalmente me ligou novamente. Eu mal podia ouvi-la, mas eu sabia que ela estava em apuros. Ela me disse que alguém estava matando seus amigos e que eles estavam atrás dela. Então ela gritou e o telefone ficou mudo. Eu estou aqui para pegar minha irmã e matar o maldito monstro que a machucou".

Deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo. "Eles estão vindo para nós. O que eu posso dizer para os outros? Como eu posso tirá-los daqui?" Eu não queria que o que aconteceu com sua irmã e seus amigos acontecesse conosco.

"Diga a eles o que você viu, mas não conte a eles sobre a minha irmã. Se ela está..." Ele parou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não a quero em mais perigo do que o necessário. Se eles descobrirem quem eu sou, só vai ser pior para ela".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Se qualquer um dos outros fosse apanhado, não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eles o questionariam como fizeram com Royce. Eu não sabia quem quebraria e quem não, então eu não podia correr nenhum risco. Jake não cuspiria para salvar a si mesmo, mas ele faria para me salvar, então eu não poderia dizer a ele também.

Eu não gostava de pensar nisso. Eu não sabia o que eu faria se eles pegassem Jacob. Posso não ter sido apaixonada por ele, mas eu o amava. Porco, ou não, ele sempre esteve lá para mim. Curiosamente, ele era provavelmente o meu melhor amigo.

"Você precisa tomar um banho." Edward disse, trazendo-me fora do meu pensamento.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu vou aquecer um pouco de água depois para um banho. Essa água é muito fria".

"Você já contou aos outros que tomaria um banho. Agora, deixe de ser um bebê e entre." Ele respondeu.

"Estou ficando realmente cansada de sua atitude. Você não pode simplesmente-" Eu gritei quando ele puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Eu tomo banho nu." Ele disse, tirando sua própria camisa. Seu perfeito abdômen glorioso entrou na minha visão e de repente um banho frio não parecia uma idéia tão má. No entanto, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu tomaria banho com esse estranho... esse quente e sexy estranho.

"Eu não vou entrar lá." Eu disse desafiadoramente. Suas calças bateram no chão junto com sua boxer. Eu estava tão concentrada em tentar manter meus olhos para cima que eu nem sequer o percebi indo para o meu shorts até que eles estavam escorregando pelos meus quadris com a minha calcinha. Meus olhos se arregalaram, "Com licença!"

Ele fechou a mão sobre a minha boca. "Você não quer que ninguém ouça você falando comigo." A outra mão dele foi para atrás de mim e soltou meu sutiã. "Agora entre no maldito chuveiro".

Eu não tive escolha. Ele me pegou e entrou na banheira. A água fria enviou um choque pelo meu corpo, mas não era nada comparada à sensação da pele dele contra a minha. Eu comecei a tremer, "Seu b-bastardo. Eu estou co-co-congelando".

"Você só precisa de uma distração." Ele respondeu, seus lábios escovando minha orelha. Ele ficou atrás de mim com uma barra de sabonete. Ele abaixou-se e perdi o escudo que seu corpo tinha fornecido contra a água fria. Estremeci por um motivo completamente diferente quando suas mãos ásperas correram minha pele. Ele estava me lavando, cada centímetro meu, começando com meus pés.

"Edward." Eu o parei quando ele chegou à parte superior das minhas coxas. Eu não queria, mas eu o fiz. Eu não podia deixá-lo me tocar lá.

"Eu só vou lavá-la, Bella." Ele disse suavemente. "Agora, mova suas mãos".

Minhas mãos caíram para os lados sem o meu consentimento. Senti meus joelhos ficarem fracos quando ele me tocou, mas ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura para me segurar. Fechei meus olhos enquanto os dedos dele arrastaram sobre mim sem escorregar para dentro como eu desesperadamente queria, mas nunca pediria. A água não parecia tão mais fria.

Ele se mudou para a minha barriga, minhas costas e meus braços. Então, finalmente, suas mãos vieram aos meus seios. Ele os acariciou com firmeza, esfregando o sabonete cheiroso. Ele apertou cada monte e me puxou reta contra ele, deixando-me sentir a ereção dele cutucando bem acima da minha bunda. Ele segurou em mim um pouco mais do que o necessário, antes de, infelizmente, soltar. Senti suas mãos indo para o meu cabelo a seguir, cobrindo com espuma de algum shampoo. Quando ele terminou, ele me virou, seus olhos escuros penetrando nos meus enquanto ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Fosse o que fosse que ele precisava dizer, nunca veio.

"Você precisa se enxugar." Ele bufou. "Você precisa se aquecer".

Dei um passo para longe dele enquanto ele se lavou rapidamente, não deixando-me ajudar. Minhas mãos tremiam demais para fazê-lo corretamente, de qualquer maneira. Ele deixou a água correndo quando ele saiu, pegando um par de toalhas. Ele enxugou-se a uma velocidade surpreendente antes de deixar a grande toalha sobre meus ombros como um cobertor enquanto ele se vestia.

"Eu vou voltar para lá." Disse Edward. "Diga aos seus amigos o que você viu. Diga a eles que se eles ficarem nestas montanhas, eles vão morrer." Eu concordei e ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos novamente. "Cuide-se." E então ele simplesmente foi embora.

Quando eu saí da minha neblina induzida pela luxúria, eu fui capaz de me vestir e voltar para baixo. Todos relutantemente entraram no salão para ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer a eles. Eu poderia dizer que a maioria deles estava simplesmente irritada com a interrupção.

"Um animal não machucou Emily." Eu anunciei. "Caçadores o fizeram. Eu não sei quantos existem, mas eles planejam pegar todos nós, vivos, ou mortos. Eu escapei mais cedo." Jake parecia furioso, mas eu continuei. "A motorista do ônibus que nos trouxe aqui, que sugeriu que fizéssemos o percurso que nos trouxe até aqui, ela está nisto. Ela teve a certeza que nós chegássemos até aqui. Eles nos queriam nesta cabana. Eles sabem sobre todos nós".

Lauren interrompeu, "E como diabos eles poderiam saber isso?"

"Royce." Eu respondi, arriscando um olhar para Rosalie. Ela pareceu não ser afetada, mas eu sabia que ela tinha a prática em disfarçar seus sentimentos. "Eles o pegaram, e ele contou-lhes tudo o que sabia. Isso não o salvou, no entanto." Olhei para Seth e Leah. "Sam e os outros escaparam. Heidi, a motorista do ônibus, ficou furiosa com isso, mas se eles fizeram isso, nós podemos também. Nós só temos que ficar juntos".

"Eu não vou sair." Disse Tyler. "Sam enviará ajuda. Agora que sabemos que não é um bicho de ficção científica atrás de nós, acho que devemos ficar aqui até a polícia chegar. Há onze de nós. Podemos derrubar alguns caçadores, mas eles, obviamente, conhecem a floresta melhor do que nós. Seria suicídio sair correndo pela floresta".

"Foda-se. Estou fora daqui." Disse Mike. Todos começaram a discutir e ir à sua própria direção.

"Pessoal! Parem, nós temos que ficar juntos!" Eu gritava, mas ninguém ouvia. Isso era ruim. "Pessoal!"

Nós ouvimos o estrondo de madeira quebrando e caindo no chão seguido de um grito estridente. Eu chicoteei ao redor freneticamente para ver quem estava faltando, mas com todos correndo em volta no caos era impossível dizer.

"Bells!" Jake agarrou meu braço, "Vá para cima".

"Mas-" Eu comecei.

"Agora, Bella!" Ele gritou. Rosalie segurou meu braço e puxou-me para as escadas.

"Rose, escute-me. Eles podem chegar até aqui também." Se Edward podia, então, certamente, os caçadores podiam. Ela continuou correndo e eu não poderia deixá-la ir até lá sozinha. "Rosalie!"

Vidro quebrou nas proximidades e eu fui jogada ao chão. "Não lute, animal de estimação. Ele quer você viva." O homem rosnou enquanto eu tentava tirá-lo de mim. Rosalie o chutou forte no rosto, fazendo sua cabeça chicotear para trás. Ele pegou um caco de vidro e estava prestes a ir atrás dela quando Jacob veio do nada e pulou nele. Ambos bateram no chão com um barulho alto e lutavam um contra o outro. Rosalie me ajudou a sair do caminho e me segurou para não interferir.

Um deles, e eu não tinha certeza de qual, uivou de dor. "Jake!" Eu gritei. Ambos estavam deitados mortalmente parados e eu senti que não podia respirar.

Alívio atravessou-me quando Jacob empurrou-se lentamente para cima. Corri até ele e joguei meu braço em volta do seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou de volta, espremendo a vida fora de mim, mas eu não me importei.

"Ele está morto." Disse Rosalie, olhando para o outro homem. O aperto de Jake em mim era apertado.

"Obrigada, Jacob." Eu sussurrei. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse culpado por matar alguém quando ele fez isso para salvar Rose e eu.

Ele me soltou e abaixou-se para puxar sua faca para fora do caçador. "Eles pegaram Tanya e Eric. Eles os levaram vivos. Jessica correu para fora e Mike foi atrás dela. Eles não voltaram ainda, então eu não sei se eles estão vivos ou não. Um tentou pegar Seth, quebrou o braço do pobre garoto, mas Leah o salvou. Ela deu ao caçador um golpe muito bom com um pedaço de madeira, mas ele fugiu".

"E quanto a Lauren e Tyler?" Eu perguntei.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ouvimos um barulho ligeiramente familiar do lado de fora. Jake agarrou sua faca. "Fiquem comigo." Rosalie e eu o seguimos para baixo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Exatamente quando chegamos ao fim da escada a porta da frente se abriu.

"Sam!" Leah gritou. Ele ignorou o resto de nós e correu para ela, puxando-a em seus braços em um abraço esmagador. "Sam, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu voltei para você, Lee-Lee." Ele beijou sua testa suavemente antes de virar para o resto de nós, mantendo o braço em torno de Leah. "Eu fui à polícia. Eles acham que somos apenas um bando de garotos loucos de faculdade inventando histórias. Eles estão dizendo que Emily foi atacada por um urso, então eles vão mandar alguém da gestão da vida selvagem para cuidar dele. Eu tenho combustível suficiente agora para voltar para a cidade, mas, outra vez, eu só posso levar poucos".

"Você precisa levar Seth." Disse Leah. "Os caçadores quebraram o braço dele".

"Eu não vou sem você, irmã." Seth respondeu.

"Nem eu." Disse Sam.

Tyler andava de um lado para o outro zangado. "Eu não vou. Eu não vou embora destas montanhas até matar essa vadia que nos trouxe até aqui".

"Estou com Tyler." Disse Lauren. "Ninguém arruína minha Semana da Primavera e foge assim." Idiotas.

"Cabe a vocês três, então." Sam disse para Jake, Rosalie, e eu. "Quem está vindo?"

Olhamos uns para os outros. Eu não iria sem Jake. "Rose, por que você não vai?"

"De jeito nenhum." Ela respondeu com firmeza. "Eu disse que iria quando você fosse. Eu posso ser uma vadia, mas eu sou leal".

Jake me olhou suplicantemente, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. Sam percebeu que nenhum de nós iria. "Eu farei tudo que posso para enviar ajuda. Eu não vou parar até que alguém consiga tirá-los daqui." Ele prometeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Boa sorte".

Ele sorriu com tristeza, "Vocês também." E então eles foram embora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, o suspense só está que aumenta... já descobrimos o que eles são, caçadores! E tb que Heidi, Jame se Victoria fazem parte disso, quem mais está envolvido?_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Manejo de Vida Silvestre

**Capítulo ****Cinco - Manejo de Vida Silvestre**

Havia cinco de nós agora. Começamos com dezesseis. Seis escaparam. Três foram capturados. Dois estão desaparecidos. E era apenas a nossa segunda noite na floresta. Jacob e Tyler trabalharam juntos para levar o corpo morto do caçador para fora da cabana. Suas palavras continuavam se repetindo na minha mente. _Ele quer você viva._ Quem era "ele" e por que diabos ele me queria? Eu precisava de uma bebida.

"Eles vão voltar." Disse Rosalie. "Eu realmente não acho que deveríamos simplesmente ficar sentadas aqui lindamente quando eles voltarem".

Ela estava certa. Precisávamos de um plano. Caso contrário, nós estávamos apenas esperando para morrer. Eu deveria ter ido à praia com os garotos normais da faculdade. Onde diabos estava Edward? Por que ele não apareceu de novo? Será que os caçadores o encontraram? Levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Minha mente estava ficando louca. Eu precisava me acalmar.

Quando Jacob voltou, ele veio direto para nós. Ele só saía do meu lado quando era absolutamente necessário. "Temos algumas facas e algumas tábuas quebradas. Isso não é muito com o que trabalhar. As chances são de que nenhuma ajuda vai chegar aqui antes desses monstros voltarem. Precisamos ficar em um lugar onde eles não podem nos surpreender, onde nós podemos vê-los chegando".

"De preferência onde podemos ver, mas eles não podem nos ver." Acrescentou Tyler, afiando sua própria faca.

"Eu odeio dizer isso, mas precisamos soprar as velas. Com toda essa luz aqui, eles podem nos ver sem problemas." Eu disse. Eu odiava a idéia de ficar no escuro, mas era melhor do que dar aos caçadores mais uma vantagem.

Lauren gemeu, mas deu a volta soprando-as, de qualquer maneira. "Isso é péssimo".

Demorou alguns minutos, mas os nossos olhos eventualmente se ajustaram à escuridão. Nós todos ficamos em um quarto e nos revezamos para dormir em turnos. Todo mundo estava tão alerta que cada pequeno grilo cantando, ou a brisa farfalhando, causava tensão imediata. Era a minha vez de dormir quando o som de passos rasgou o silêncio, despertando-me facilmente.

"Alguém está vindo." Sussurrou Lauren.

Todos nós ficamos em posição, preparados para o que estava por vir. Nós não estávamos exatamente certos do que enfrentaríamos, mas não cairíamos sem lutar. Quando os passos se aproximaram, minhas mãos apertaram a faca na minha mão. Eu estava tremendo. O pensamento de esfaquear aquela lâmina afiada em alguém fez-me sentir náuseas.

A porta se abriu e Tyler se lançou para frente. Ouvi um grito agudo seguido por uma voz familiar. "Crowley! Pare! Somos nós!"

Mike e Jessica.

"Porra!" Tyler gritou. "Vocês são estúpidos? Nós poderíamos ter matado vocês!"

"Cara, como saberíamos que vocês estariam aqui esperando para atacar?" Mike gritou de volta.

"Onde diabos vocês estavam, de qualquer maneira?" Lauren perguntou.

Jessica estava ofegante. "Eu me assustei e corri. Eu sei que foi estúpido, mas eu entrei em pânico. Mike veio atrás de mim. Sinto muito por ter saído".

"Vocês deveriam sentir!" Lauren gritou.

"Apenas vá se foder, Lauren." Mike falou alto, passando pelas duas garotas.

"Cale a boca!" Rosalie gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. "Quando aqueles caçadores voltarem, eu gostaria de ser capaz de ouvi-los. Eu não vou morrer porque vocês não podem manter seu temperamento sob controle. Estes dois idiotas fugiram. Agora eles estão de volta. Ou peguem uma faca e ficam prontos com o resto de nós, ou tomem a sua chance na floresta".

Agora seria um mau momento para iniciar um lento aplauso?

Irritados, eles fizeram o que ela disse. Jessica não quis segurar uma faca, então Mike encontrou para ela uma das tábuas quebradas. Talvez eu não queira apunhalar alguém, mas se viesse para eles, ou nós, eu não queria me arriscar com uma vara de grandes dimensões.

"Bella." Murmurou Tyler. "Você disse que escapuliu. Você os viu." Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, não tendo certeza de onde ele queria chegar. "Eu preciso que você me mostre onde".

"De jeito nenhum." Jake entrou na conversa.

"Não podemos apenas esperar por eles, Black!" Ele murmurou furiosamente.

Jacob puxou-me atrás dele. "Se você quer se matar, fique a vontade, mas você não vai levar Bella junto com você." Tyler bufou, mas recuou. Jacob colocou seu braço ao meu redor. "Você não vai lá fora, você está me ouvindo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele não teria argumentos para eu ir lá fora.

O jogo tenso da espera estava de volta, só que agora tínhamos mais duas pessoas no nosso círculo. Eu não poderia deixar de querer saber o que estava acontecendo com Tanya e Eric. Do que eu tinha ouvido falar, Royce estava recebendo tudo o que ele fez para Rosalie e muito mais. Tanya e Eric tinham seus defeitos como todo mundo, mas eles não mereciam isso.

"Vou usar o banheiro." Eu disse a Rosalie. Era a vez de Jake dormir, então eu sabia que era a minha única oportunidade de ir sem escolta.

Aparentemente, isso não foi uma boa idéia. Eu estava acabando de lavar minhas mãos quando senti uma lâmina em meu pescoço e uma mão cobrir minha boca. "Bella, ouça. Eu não vou te machucar se você simplesmente fizer o que eu digo." Merda. Tyler. "Eu preciso que você me mostre onde você os viu." A lâmina apertou ainda mais, quase perfurando minha pele. "Se você não fizer isso, eu vou fodidamente te cortar. Você entendeu?" Ele puxou a faca de volta um pouco para que eu pudesse assentir. "Boa menina. Vamos".

Eu não podia entrar em pânico. Tyler Crowley tinha perdido a cabeça, mas eu não podia fazer nada precipitado. Acreditei nele quando ele disse que me cortaria. Ele manteve a lâmina na minha garganta enquanto nos esgueiramos pela porta lateral. Alguém poderia nos ouvir. Certamente, alguém viria atrás de nós.

"Tyler." Eu sussurrei. "Por favor, eu não tenho a minha faca. Eles vão me matar. Não me faça ir até lá." Estávamos nos aproximando da borda da rocha, onde uma espécie de túnel secreto, ou caverna, estava escondida.

"Sinto muito. Eu não posso levá-la de volta agora, Bella. Tenha cuidado." Ele me abraçou e então saiu, indo para a borda.

Comecei a voltar quando ouvi uma batida seguida de Tyler gritando. Virei-me para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, para ajudá-lo se eu pudesse, mas fui puxada atrás de uma árvore, um aperto de mão mais uma vez sobre a minha boca. "Você tem que ficar quieta. Há muitos deles." Era Edward.

"E quanto a Tyler?" Sussurrei. Eu ainda podia ouvi-lo gritando de dor.

"Não há nada que possamos-" Ele colocou sua mão de volta por cima da minha boca e pressionou-se contra mim, prendendo-me contra a grande árvore.

"Bem, bem, bem. Olhe o que temos aqui." Outra voz ronronou à distância. "Sr. Crowley".

Eu segurei meus olhos fechados, desejando que eu não fizesse barulho.

"A questão é, você quer morrer, ou você quer viver." Por favor, diga viver. "Oh, eu vejo que isso não importa, então eu vou escolher".

"Foda-se, seu doente!" Cale-se, Tyler!

"O que você acha, Victoria?" O caçador do sexo masculino, provavelmente James, perguntou.

O uivo de dor de Tyler foi cortado por uma trituração repugnante. "Ele estava um pouco barulhento demais para o meu gosto." Respondeu a mulher.

Eu estava congelada. Eles o mataram. Eu tinha apenas ficado lá e ouvido como eles mataram Tyler.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou. Eu não sabia quanto tempo estávamos ali. "Você precisa voltar para a cabana".

"Eles o mataram." Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

"Maldição, Bella. Eles vão voltar. Vamos." Ele me jogou por cima do seu ombro com facilidade e caminhou tão rapidamente e tão silenciosamente quanto pôde na direção oposta.

Estávamos quase na cabana quando ouvi a voz de Jake. "Coloque-a para baixo, ou eu vou matar você, seu maldito filho da puta".

"Eu não sou o cara mau, garoto. Vou levá-la de volta para a cabana. Se você não quer ter a sua bunda morta, eu aconselho você a vir também." A voz de Edward era calma, mas mortal. Ele continuou andando, não se importando se Jacob estava conosco, ou não. Felizmente, ele estava.

Quando chegamos lá dentro, ele me colocou para baixo. "Seu amigo, Crowley, está morto".

Jessica engasgou e enterrou o rosto no lado de Mike. Jacob me puxou para um abraço de lado. "Quem diabos é você?" Ele perguntou.

"Isso não importa." Ele respondeu laconicamente. "Eu não estou aqui para me ligar a vocês, pessoal. Estou aqui para dizer a vocês para saírem da porra do meu caminho. Se alguém mais tiver a brilhante idéia de procurar esses monstros, vocês terão mais do que apenas eles com o que lidar. Eu tenho trabalhado muito duro para alguns estúpidos garotos de faculdade em uma viagem estragarem tudo".

Rosalie cruzou seus braços. "Ouça, idiota, você não é o único a atravessar o inferno, certo? Há alguns caçadores psicóticos lá fora, pegando-nos um a um. Nós não vamos procurá-los".

Ele zombou, "Crowley foi".

"E ele está morto." Eu atirei. "Nenhum de nós sabia que ele ia lá fora. Ele enlouqueceu e manteve uma faca na minha garganta para me tirar daqui, mas agora ele se foi, então, vamos deixar isso já. Argumentar sobre isso não vai nos levar a qualquer lugar." Abaixei a minha voz. "Você não pode fazer isso sozinho. Você precisa de nós tanto quanto nós precisamos de você".

"Nós não precisamos dele." Rosnou Mike.

Edward atirou uma faca para ele, fazendo com que Jessica gritasse. Ela prendeu na parede exatamente ao lado do braço dele. Mike tentou se mover, mas a manga estava presa na faca.

"Maldição." Disse Lauren, seus olhos indo e voltando entre Edward e Mike.

Jacob puxou a faca para fora da parede. "Eu não me importo quem você é, ou o que você está fazendo aqui fora." Ele ofereceu para ele. "Quero sair destas montanhas vivo. Se isso significa que tenho de ajudar você, então eu vou fazê-lo. Eu já matei um deles".

"Laurent." Disse Edward. "Eu os ouvi falando sobre isso. Eles não ficaram sequer chateados. Eles decidiram levá-lo vivo, em vez disso".

"Quem mais eles querem vivo?" Jessica sussurrou. _"Quem?"_ Ela perguntou com mais força.

"Eu não sei." Edward rosnou.

O sol estava começando a surgir. Alguns raios de luz foram chegando através das pesadas árvores. Era o terceiro dia e tínhamos perdido outra pessoa.

Um grande estrondo fez todos nós recuarmos. "O que diabos foi isso?" Mike perguntou quando Edward passou por ele para chegar à janela.

"Alguma coisa explodiu." Ele disse, vendo as chamas ao longe.

"Isso é bom, apesar de certo." Disse Jacob. "Alguém vai ver a fumaça e enviar ajuda".

"As chances são de que foi a sua ajuda." Edward respondeu. Lauren foi para ficar ao lado dele, um pouco perto demais para o meu gosto. Quando ela colocou a mão em seu braço, ele olhou para ela. "Eu não gosto de ser tocado".

Ela fez uma careta e foi até o sofá. "Então, o que faremos agora? Esperamos a morte de novo?"

"Vadia." Rosalie murmurou.

"Há alguém lá fora." Edward notou. "Eles estão vindo para cá".

Mike segurou a faca. "Eu vou cuidar disso".

"Não é um caçador." Disse Edward, pegando a lâmina dele antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido.

A porta se abriu e um homem enorme praticamente caiu para dentro "Urso a minha bunda." Ele arquejou um pouco antes de olhar para cima. "Maldição. Por favor, diga-me que vocês não estão com a mulher que acabou de explodir minha caminhonete".

"Quem diabos é você?" Rosalie perguntou.

O homem se levantou e limpou suas calças. "Emmett McCarty. Sou do manejo da vida silvestre." Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela, mas ela só olhou para ele. "Você deveria chacoalhá-la".

Ela fez uma careta, mas sacudiu a mão dele. "Rosalie Hale".

Ele sorriu, mostrando suas bochechas com covinhas. "Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora." Ele soltou a mão dela e olhou em volta. "A julgar pela aparência das coisas, eu diria que não é um urso que tem aprisionado vocês aqui".

"Não me diga." Rose respondeu.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Eu perguntei. "Obviamente alguém vai perceber que você está faltando e vem procurar por você, mas quem sabe quanto tempo isso vai levar".

"E quanto ao jipe na garagem?" Jessica perguntou.

Lauren zombou, "Ele não funciona, estúpida".

"Há um jipe na garagem?" Rosalie perguntou com raiva. "Por que diabos ninguém me disse?" Ela saiu da sala em seu caminho para a garagem.

"É seguro segui-la, ou não?" Emmett perguntou, apontando com o dedo por cima do seu ombro em direção a onde Rosalie tinha ido.

"Você ficaria mais seguro com um urso." Eu brinquei com desleixo.

Nós todos a seguimos, de qualquer maneira, curiosos para saber o que ela estava fazendo. Ela tinha o capô aberto e estava inclinada verificando as peças.

"Rose, eu já tentei de tudo. Nós não temos as peças para consertá-lo." Disse Jacob.

Ela continuou a mexer ao redor. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava fazendo. Eu não poderia sequer trocar um pneu, então não havia nenhum ponto em eu sequer olhar. Emmett espiou por cima do ombro dela. "Se eu puder voltar para a minha caminhonete, poderemos salvar algumas das peças".

Edward interrompeu, "Você disse que sua caminhonete explodiu".

"Foi na verdade o ATV***** na carroceria. Eu o estava carregando comigo para os lugares onde minha caminhonete não podia ir. Quando explodiu, eu bati em uma árvore." Ele admitiu.

_*__ATV__ (all terrain vehicle): veículo para qualquer tipo de estrada. _

"Quantas balas você tem nessa arma?" Rosalie perguntou, apontando para o cinto dele.

"Está totalmente carregada." Ele respondeu. "Por quê?"

"Porque se eu vou fazer compras, vou precisar de um guarda-costas." Ela fechou o capô.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Rose, você não vai lá fora. Faz muito tempo desde que os caçadores estiveram aqui. Isso significa que provavelmente eles estão a caminho agora".

"Ela está certa." Disse Jacob. "Mas nós precisamos dessas peças".

"Nós vamos distraí-los." Disse Edward. "Eu confio que você sabe como usar essa coisa." Ele balançou a cabeça em direção à arma.

"Inferno, sim." Disse Emmett. Ele estava um pouco animado demais com isso.

Todos estavam trabalhando juntos planejando para onde ir e o que fazer quando os caçadores chegassem. Rosalie não parecia preocupada, então eu tentei não parecer também. Eu não estava conseguindo. Essa coisa toda estava me enlouquecendo e, infelizmente, Edward percebeu. "Acalme-se, Bella".

"Morda-me, Edward." Eu sussurrei com raiva.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar, ele tinha me jogado contra a parede com meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. "Alguma outra idéia?" Ele respondeu calmamente, seus lábios escovando os meus.

Eu poderia pensar em algumas.

"Vocês dois terminaram?" Lauren perguntou, fazendo com que Edward me soltasse. Ela atirou um olhar em minha direção, mas eu não poderia fazer-me me importar.

Rosalie revirou seus olhos e foi para Emmett. "Vamos, grandão. Estou pronta para consertar aquele jipe e dar o fora daqui".

Eu não gostei disso, mas agora era a nossa única esperança.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Só suspense… Tyler foi morto, mas a culpa foi dele mesmo… e Emmett apareceu, muito fofo! Vamos esperar pra ver se eles conseguem escapar desses caçadores logo..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**P.S.:** Fic nova estreando hj: **I'm not who you think I am**: _Bella era a última geek da escola, com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda. __O que acontece quando o novo ano escolar começa?_


	6. Distrações

**Capítulo Seis – Distrações**

"Rose, você tem certeza sobre isso?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela fixava seu rabo de cavalo. Deixe para Rosalie parecer perfeita em uma missão suicida.

"Inferno, não." Ela respondeu com confiança. "Mas eu não estou confiando em qualquer um desses outros palhaços com este trabalho. Se eu quiser que isso seja feito corretamente, eu tenho que fazê-lo sozinha." Ela abaixou-se para apertar seus cadarços. "Além disso, eu tenho o grandalhão com a arma, e você terá Jacob e o sexy homem da montanha".

"Vamos, mulher!" Emmett explodiu. Nós teríamos que ensiná-lo como falar mais baixo, se ele quisesse sair daqui vivo. Era difícil ficar zangada com ele, no entanto, com aquelas malditas covinhas. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bellinha. Vou trazê-la de volta em um pedaço." Ele piscou para mim e se dirigiu para a porta.

Rosalie o seguiu com os olhos. "Ele é... diferente." Então ela trouxe a sua atenção de volta para mim. "Eu abraçaria você um adeus, ou algo assim, mas eu sei que voltarei. Por que desperdiçar a emoção?"

"Vejo você mais tarde." Eu concordei e ela foi para a porta.

"Pronta, minha dama?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não, mas vamos lá." Ela respondeu. Como um cavalheiro, ele abriu a porta para ela e eles estavam em seu caminho. Esperemos que eles conseguissem voltar.

A caminhonete não poderia estar muito longe, considerando a quantidade de tempo que levou para Emmett chegar até nós após a explosão. Se tudo correr conforme o planejado, eles não deveriam levar mais do que uma hora. Segurei o cabo da minha faca e subi correndo as escadas para chegar na minha posição como vigia. Se os caçadores forem vistos, cada um de nós tinha um vidro para quebrar para sinalizar aos outros, sem falar. Eu podia ver Emmett e Rosalie enquanto eles se moviam muito silenciosamente, mas tão rapidamente quanto eles podiam. Quando eles estavam fora de vista, respirei um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos eles tinham chegado àquele ponto.

Meu coração disparou quando ouvi o estilhaçar do vidro do corredor. Eles estavam vindo. Eu rapidamente me afastei da janela e quase gritei quando alguém esbarrou em mim por trás. "Há apenas dois deles." Era Edward. "Um homem. Uma mulher." James e Victoria. Tinha que ser.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntei, minha voz quase um sussurro.

"Fique fodidamente fora do caminho." Ele respondeu asperamente antes de empurrar-me em um armário e fechar a porta, deixando-me sozinha no escuro.

Pro inferno que eu estava aqui e escondida enquanto todos os outros colocam suas vidas em risco. O único problema era que ele estava encostado na porta. Por que ele não sai? Eu não podia dizer nada. Tão irritada como eu estava neste momento, eu não queria correr o risco dele se machucar por minha causa.

Os caçadores não entraram silenciosamente. Eu ouvi os estrondos, um lá embaixo, um aqui em cima. "Jessica! Corra!" Ouvi Jacob atirar. Empurrei forte na porta. Eu tinha que chegar lá. Eu precisava ajudá-los, mas Edward me manteve presa dentro.

"Riley!" Uma voz desconhecida gritou. Eu acho que não era James e Victoria, afinal. "Eu vou fo-" Houve um forte estalo, seguido de silêncio.

Edward finalmente se afastou da porta e eu arranquei para fora. "Você está fora da porra do seu juízo? Como você pôde fazer isso? E se eles precisassem de nós?" Eu dei um soco no seu peito com cada pergunta. Eu estava irritada. Ele tinha simplesmente ficado ali enquanto os outros lutavam.

Ele agarrou meus ombros e prendeu-me à parede. "Eles querem você viva." Ele rosnou. "Essas pessoas são monstros. Tanto quanto eu sei, os que morrem são os que têm sorte." Ele me soltou e saiu correndo da sala.

"Bells!" Eu ouvi Jake chamar.

Corri ao seu encontro. "Jacob, o que aconteceu?"

Ele me abraçou por alguns instantes. "O homem está morto, mas a mulher ainda está viva. Eu ia lutar com o homem, Riley, mas Jessica ficou no caminho quando ela veio correndo sem olhar. Ela estava prestes a ser esfaqueada quando Mike pegou Riley por trás. A mulher começou depois dele, mas Jessica a pegou com uma tábua. Eles a estão amarrando".

Nós dois descemos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Todos estavam na sala. Mike estava segurando Jessica enquanto Lauren apenas estava sentada com as pernas e os braços cruzados. A garota amarrada a uma cadeira no meio não parecia mais velha que eu. Edward andou com um balde de água e o jogou nela, fazendo com que ela despertasse com um sonoro suspiro. "Quem é você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não vou dizer nada!" Ela rosnou. Ela estava lutando contra as cordas, determinada a se livrar, não importa o quanto ela se machucasse.

Edward finalmente a agarrou e a imobilizou. "Você vai me dizer quem ele é e o que ele quer." Ele puxou a faca, "Ou eu vou começar a remover partes do seu corpo. Você não precisa dos seus dedos para falar... ou dos seus olhos para isto. Por onde devo começar?"

Puta merda! Ele era assustador. "Eu não sei tudo." Ela resmungou. "Meu nome é Bree. Eu simplesmente comecei a trabalhar para ele. Esta foi a minha primeira caçada. Não deveria ser perigosa. Deveríamos apenas distrair vocês, mas Riley insistiu que fizéssemos mais. Ele pensou que impressionaria Victoria se ele levasse de volta um de vocês".

"Distrair-nos do quê?" Eu perguntei. Ela apenas sorriu. "Distrair-nos _do quê_?" Eu gritei novamente.

"Vocês realmente acham que eles deixariam a loira escapar?" Ela riu maldosamente.

"Rosalie." Eu sussurrei, meu sangue correndo gelado. Nós deveríamos ser aqueles os distraindo, mas eles estavam apenas nos distraindo para que pudessem ir atrás de Rose. "Eu vou encontrá-la".

Edward virou ao redor. "O caralho que você vai".

Jacob ficou ao meu lado. "Eu vou com você".

"Não precisa." Lauren disse, com um tom um pouco entediado. Ela apontou para a janela. "Eles estão quase de volta".

Nós poderíamos ouvi-los enquanto eles vieram pela varanda. Jake abriu a porta para eles. "Merda! O que aconteceu?" Ambos estavam cobertos de sangue e Emmett estava inclinado fortemente em Rosalie. Jacob ajudou a levá-lo até o sofá.

"Nós estávamos na caminhonete quando Emmett foi atingido por uma flecha na perna. Ela errou o osso e passou por todo o caminho, no entanto." Rosalie explicou tremulamente. "Eu quebrei o final e a empurrei completamente. Tentei parar o sangramento." Ela balançou a cabeça, "Aquela porra de motorista, ela estava prestes a atingi-lo novamente, mas eu a peguei primeiro. Coloquei uma bala na cabeça dela".

"Eu disse para você pegar a arma e sair." Emmett disse com voz fraca. Ele havia perdido muito sangue.

"Eu sei." Ela retrucou, mas então seus traços amoleceram um pouco. "Eu não podia".

Edward, que havia deixado a sala enquanto Rosalie estava falando, voltou com um lençol rasgado e uma garrafa de líquido. Ele removeu o curativo improvisado que Rosalie havia feito da sua jaqueta e rasgou a perna da calça de Emmett, revelando a ferida. Ele abriu a garrafa e derramou sobre ele, fazendo com que Emmett quase uivasse e todos os outros estremecessem, ou recuassem.

"Vai parar a infecção." Edward disse antes de amarrar o lençol apertado em torno da ferida.

"Sim, mas dói como um filho da pu-" Emmett respondeu com os dentes cerrados.

"Vocês, pelo menos, conseguiram as peças?" Lauren perguntou impacientemente.

Rosalie fez uma careta para ela antes de deixar cair a mochila no chão. As peças ressoaram juntas como prova. "Eu disse que conseguiria".

"Você também disse que esperaria até a noite do seu casamento, mas isso não aconteceu." Lauren disse baixinho, mas Rosalie ainda a ouviu.

"Sua puta do caralho!" Ela saltou para cima, puxando a arma e apontando-a diretamente para Lauren.

"Rose, acalme-se." Jacob disse. O corpo inteiro de Rosalie tremia com raiva enquanto ela olhava para Lauren. Inútil dizer que ninguém fez nenhum movimento brusco e Lauren estava congelada em seu lugar.

"Rosie." Emmett disse suavemente. Os olhos dela agarraram aos dele. Ele estendeu a mão. "Não desperdice minhas balas." Ela relaxou um pouco e, relutantemente, colocou a arma na mão dele.

Lauren se levantou para sair da sala. "Vadia psicótica." Ela murmurou um pouco alto demais. Rosalie a colocou em seu traseiro. Tenho certeza de que havia pequenas pessoas dentro de mim comemorando.

Rose pegou a mochila. "Vou começar a arrumar o jipe".

"Por que se preocupar?" Bree perguntou. Merda. Eu quase me esqueci que ela estava mesmo lá. "Eles nunca deixarão vocês terminarem. Vocês não percebem isso, pessoal? Eles construíram este lugar. Eles mandaram vocês para cá. Vocês sinceramente acham que estão mais seguros aqui do que na floresta? Eles sabem exatamente onde encontrá-los e simplesmente como entrar aqui".

"Por quê?" Jessica perguntou. "Por que eles estão fazendo isso?"

Ela sorriu, "Por diversão".

"Talvez devêssemos ir." Eu sugeri. "Ela está certa. Eles sabem onde nos encontrar. Estamos aqui simplesmente sentados esperando por eles".

"Para onde iríamos?" Mike perguntou. "Se nenhuma ajuda vier, eles estão vindo até aqui".

"Se qualquer ajuda vier, eles provavelmente morrerão também." Jacob argumentou.

"É claro que vocês não estão preocupados." Mike zombou. "Eles querem vocês vivos".

"E você acha que é uma coisa boa?" Eu repliquei. "Eles não parecem ser do tipo hospitaleiros para as visitas, Mike." Peguei Bree sorrindo com o canto do meu olho. "E podemos simplesmente matá-la já?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça, "Swan bobinha. Vocês precisam de mim para obter informações".

"Se vamos morrer de qualquer jeito, o que isso importa?" Eu bati.

Jake agarrou meu braço e me puxou para trás. "Você não quer matar ninguém, Bells, nem mesmo um pedaço de merda como ela".

Emmett interrompeu, "Se vocês querem ir, eu posso provavelmente fazer barulho suficiente para fazê-los pensar que seis pessoas ainda estão aqui. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu posso ir com vocês, no entanto. Eu apenas os atrasaria." Ele acenou para a sua perna.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que isso aconteceria. "Nós não vamos deixá-lo aqui sozinho, Em. É nossa culpa se você está mesmo aqui".

Ele deu de ombros, "Faça como quiser, mas eu não me importo de ser um para a equipe".

"Cale a boca." Disse Rosalie. "Nós não deixaremos você, seu idiota estúpido." Eu acho que ela estava desenvolvendo um fraquinho pelo dito idiota.

"Estou indo me livrar do outro corpo." Disse Edward. "Tentem não fazer nada estúpido enquanto eu estiver fora".

"Vitória não ficará feliz com isso. Riley era seu animalzinho de estimação." Bree disse. Então ela voltou sua atenção para Mike, "E ela saberá que você fez isso".

Jessica a amordaçou e olhou para todo mundo se desculpando. "Sinto muito. Ela está me enlouquecendo".

Observei enquanto Edward saiu da cabana com o corpo jogado sobre o seu ombro. "É seguro para ele ir sozinho?"

"Ele sobreviveu lá fora sozinho antes. Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem." Disse Jake. Então ele foi com Rosalie para a garagem.

Mike e Jessica subiram para manter a vigia. Lauren se juntou a eles quando ela finalmente voltou a si. Eu me sentei ao lado de Emmett no sofá, mantendo um olho em Bree. "Então, qual é a sua história, Bellinha? O que a trouxe para as grandes montanhas más do Tennessee?"

Eu bufei, "Eu queria uma aventura." Oh, que ironia.

"Como é que isso está funcionando para você?" Ele sorriu.

"Simplesmente magnífico." Eu respondi.

Ele colidiu levemente com o meu ombro. "As coisas vão ficar bem".

"Como você sabe disso?" Eu perguntei.

"O inferno se eu sei." Ele riu. "Eu sou apenas um cara otimista." Meu sorriso se transformou em um bocejo. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que eu dormi. "Por que você não tira uma soneca? Vou acordá-la se acontecer alguma coisa." Emmett sugeriu.

"Obrigada." Eu o ajudei a sustentar a sua perna para cima antes de fazer-me confortável na outra extremidade do sofá. Fiquei surpresa com a facilidade com que fui capaz de adormecer.

Quando acordei, eu não estava mais no sofá, mas em minha cama. Sentei-me rapidamente e notei Edward em pé na janela, de costas para mim. "Como eu cheguei até aqui?" Perguntei.

"Eu te carreguei." Ele respondeu, sem se incomodar de me encarar. "Você ficaria com um torcicolo no pescoço dormindo naquele sofá".

"Por que você se importa?" Eu respondi.

"Por que isso importa?" Ele atirou de volta. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Há comida na mesa de cabeceira. Você precisa comer alguma coisa".

Eu estava irritada que ele estava me dizendo o que fazer, mas eu estava com fome o suficiente para deixar passar. Enquanto eu comia, ele permaneceu na janela, olhando para qualquer sinal dos caçadores. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Por aí." Ele respondeu. Aparentemente, as minhas perguntas o irritavam.

"Se eu te irrito tanto, por que você se preocupa por aí comigo?" Ele se virou, encarando. "Por que você não-" Seus lábios se chocaram com os meus, cortando qualquer coisa que eu tinha a dizer. Minhas costas bateram na cabeceira da cama com força, mas ele simplesmente pressionou mais. Ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de empurrar a língua na minha boca. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada mais rudemente, ou tão malditamente bem na minha vida. "O que foi isso?" Perguntei, quando ele finalmente se afastou.

"Para calar a sua boca." Ele respondeu antes de sair da cama.

"Idiota." Eu rosnei. Comecei a levantar-me quando ouvimos um grito lá de baixo. Edward agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para trás enquanto correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele empurrou passando por Lauren para entrar na sala.

Bree estava curvada sobre as cordas com uma flecha saindo do seu peito.

"Caras, fiquem longe das janelas. Essa merda veio do nada." Disse Emmett.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Rosalie, correndo para dentro sem Jake.

"Tirei a mordaça para ver se eu poderia obter alguma coisa dela. Ela estava prestes a começar a falar quando isso aconteceu." Emmett explicou. "Eles estão lá fora nos observando. Eles sabiam que ela estava prestes a dizer algo que ela não deveria, por isso a mataram".

"Eles estão brincando conosco. Eles podem nos matar a qualquer momento, assim como ela, mas onde estaria a diversão nisso?" Disse Edward.

Jessica choramingou, "Então você está dizendo que não temos sequer uma chance".

"Eu estou dizendo que isto é um jogo, e é melhor começarmos a jogar." Sério, esse cara poderia dizer a merda mais horripilante às vezes.

"Como diabos fazemos isso?" Mike perguntou. Ele ainda não era um fã de Edward.

Edward puxou sua faca. "Parece que vamos ter que fazer uma pequena própria caçada".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aff, as coisas cada vez mais "assustadoras"... Rosalie já está "afetada" por Emmett, Lauren merecia levar aquela bala na cabeça... e a relação de "amor e ódio" da Bella e Edward é demais, quero só ver quando as coisas esquentarem..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Jogando o Jogo

**Capítulo Sete - ****Jogando o Jogo**

Todos nós morreríamos. Eu costumava ser uma pessoa otimista, mas essa merda saiu pela janela assim que o quente homem da montanha decidiu que caçaríamos os caçadores. Ah, não, espere. Apague isso. Ele decidiu que _eles_ caçariam os caçadores. Era para eu me esconder em um armário em algum lugar, então eu não me machucaria. Bem, não havia nenhuma maneira do caralho que isso acontecesse.

Rosalie continuaria trabalhando no jipe. Parecia uma missão impossível, mas ela estava determinada a fazê-lo. Emmett não podia sair devido à sua perna, mas eu estava quase certa de que ele teria ficado com ela independentemente disso.

Mike e Jessica ficariam juntos. Eu estava bastante certa de que eles tinham acabado de participar de uma boa foda da sorte antes de sair, mas eu já tinha passado o ponto de julgar as pessoas. Eu estava, na verdade, meio com ciúmes, não que eu quisesse qualquer um deles, mas, você sabe.

Lauren estava no modo de puta. Era ruim que eu quisesse que os caçadores a pegassem primeiro? Pelo menos o resto de nós seria capaz de morrer em paz. Eu contemplava simplesmente apunhalá-la eu mesma, mas eu estava tentando afastar a idéia de matar alguém pelo maior tempo possível. Eu não acho que eu gostaria muito disso. Maldita consciência.

Eu estava mais preocupada com Jacob. Um par de dias atrás estávamos ainda tentando passar sobre toda a coisa do rompimento. Agora, eu não sabia o que eu faria se algo acontecesse com ele. Rompimento de lado, ele era, provavelmente, o meu melhor amigo. Ele queria que eu ficasse segura, mas ele me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que eu não me esconderia. Uma vez que eu me livrasse de Edward, Jacob estaria esperando por mim. Ele prometeu.

Se os caçadores deviam ter medo de alguém, seria de Edward. Ele já havia sobrevivido algumas noites na floresta. Ele sabia como se esconder. Ele sabia muito sobre eles. Ele também tinha mais motivos para lutar. Nós estávamos lutando pelas nossas vidas. Ele estava lutando pela dele, da sua irmã e, por algum motivo além de mim, a minha.

"Bella." Eu o ignorei. Eu estava tão irritada com a forma como ele estava me tratando. Ele me empurrou contra a parede, prendendo-me lá com seus braços. "Pare de ser tão criança. Estou tentando salvar a porra da sua vida".

"Você está me forçando a me esconder enquanto todos os outros lutam. Por que só eu? Por que não Jessica? Por que não Lauren?" Perguntei vigorosamente.

"Eu não dou a mínima para Jessica ou Lauren. Se elas querem acabar mortas, é a decisão delas. A última coisa que preciso me preocupar enquanto estou tentando matar aqueles bastardos é com você fazendo algo estúpido." Ele respondeu.

Olhei para ele. "Se eu quiser _me_ matar, essa é a minha decisão. Você nem sequer me conhece, então você não deveria dar a mínima para mim." Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele me prendeu na parede.

"Eu não me importo se você está irritada. Basta entrar no maldito armário e não sair para ninguém além de mim." Ele ordenou.

"E se você não voltar?" Perguntei.

"Eu vou." Ele respondeu exatamente com frieza.

Quando ele deu um passo para trás, eu irrompi pelas escadas. Eu não sairia da cabana com ele ainda lá, de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente acabaria me amarrando, ou algo assim. Eu fui até um armário e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Talvez eu estivesse agindo como uma criança, mas ele ainda estava sendo um idiota. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de me dizer o que fazer. Eu entendi que ele queria salvar a minha vida por qualquer que fosse o motivo. No entanto, eu não queria viver como uma covarde enquanto meus amigos saíam à luta.

Esperei até que eu soubesse que eles tinham ido embora antes de deslizar para fora do armário. Fiz meu caminho com cuidado através da cabana, certificando-me de ficar longe de todas as janelas. Seria realmente foda morrer como Bree. Quando fiz o caminho para fora, Jacob não estava lá. Ele prometeu que me encontraria nos fundos. Jake nunca quebrou uma promessa, então, onde diabos ele estava? Ele tinha que estar por perto, então eu me abaixei e me arrastei para o lado.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu respirei. Jacob estava deitado inconsciente no chão. Eu me deixei cair ao lado dele e verifiquei seu pulso. Ele estava vivo. "Jake." Eu o balancei. "Jacob, por favor, acorde".

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não podia gritar por ajuda. Isso só atrairia os caçadores. Eu não podia carregá-lo para dentro. Eu não seria sequer capaz de levá-lo pelos degraus. Finalmente, eu fiz o melhor que pude e o arrastei para debaixo da varanda. Eu o deixei brevemente para me livrar da trilha que seu corpo deixou, mas depois me arrastei de volta para lá, levantando a cabeça dele e a colocando no meu colo. Eu rezei para que ele acordasse logo.

Através do assoalho, eu podia ver alguém andando. Eu estava com medo de que eles nos encontrassem, ou Rose e Emmett, então eu não faria um som enquanto os outros se juntavam a eles. Havia pelo menos cinco. "Por favor." Implorou uma voz familiar. "Basta deixá-la ir. Ela não fez nada para você." Mike. Merda. O que eu poderia fazer? Havia muitos deles. Se eu fosse lá fora, eles matariam a mim e Jake. Jake não era capaz de lutar de volta. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer assim.

"Agora, agora, vamos ser justos." Ronronou Victoria. "Você matou meu animalzinho de estimação, então eu vou matar o seu." Eu podia vê-la através das rachaduras. O cabelo dela era selvagem e parecido com fogo. Ela segurava uma Jessica amordaçada e chorando na frente dela com uma faca em sua garganta.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Ele suplicou. Eu odiava isso. Eu só queria ir para casa.

"Você foi aquele que matou Riley, não foi?" Ela respondeu. Sua voz era trapaceiramente agradável. "Você sabe como é difícil encontrar alguém disposto a fazer tudo o que você pede?" Ela colocou seu rosto próximo ao cabelo de Jessica e respirou profundamente. "Isso é uma vergonha. Aro teria amado você." Quem diabos era Aro? "Levante-o." Dois homens agarraram Mike e o trouxeram aos seus pés, então ele estava cara a cara com Jessica. "Diga adeus".

"Jess, eu sinto muito." Ele chorou.

"Ah." Victoria arrulhou. "Que-" Ela puxou a faca através da garganta de Jessica, sangue derramado da ferida. "-doce." Mike quebrou em seguida. Eu chorei em silêncio com ele, enterrando meu rosto no peito de Jacob. "Mate-o." Eu o ouvi engasgar enquanto eles o esfaqueavam, e fechei meus olhos apertados. "Precisamos levar os corpos de volta. Vamos dizer a Aro que a putinha da Bree matou Stanley antes que pudéssemos chegar até ela".

"Ele não vai ficar feliz." Um dos homens respondeu.

Victoria rosnou para ele. "Contanto que nós levemos os outros vivos, ele vai nos perdoar. Agora, prendam-se a essa história".

"Eles saíram da cabana." Ele argumentou. "Se eles se safarem-"

"Eles não vão!" Ela rosnou. Então ela se recompôs. "Você realmente acha que eles vagariam por aí por muito tempo? Eles voltarão".

Eu só queria que eles fossem embora. Eu estava com medo de que Jake poderia acordar e fazer algum tipo de ruído.

"Mas e se eles _a _encontrarem?" Um outro perguntou.

Novamente, eu não tinha idéia sobre quem eles estavam falando, mas isso pareceu irritar Victoria. Ela virou sua faca no outro caçador. "Eles. Não. Vão." Ela apertou a lâmina na pele dele apenas o suficiente para cortar. "Pare de me questionar e vamos embora." Eles não discutiram mais.

Eu não sei o tempo que me levou para parar de chorar. Não havia nada que eu poderia ter feito para salvá-los, havia? Talvez eu tivesse sido morta, mas eu poderia ter conseguido pelo menos matar um primeiro.

"Bells?" Jake disse asperamente.

"Jacob." Sussurrei. "Você está bem? O que diabos aconteceu com você?"

"Eu não sei. Eu fui atingido por trás." Ele respondeu. Ele olhou em volta. "Bells, onde estamos?"

"Sob a varanda." Ele parecia confuso, então eu expliquei. "Eu não poderia arrastá-lo para dentro. Jake, Mike e Jessica estão mortos. Victoria os matou. Eu não sei sobre Edward e Lauren".

Ele estremeceu quando sentou-se um pouco. Ele era muito grande para sentar-se todo o caminho. Ele puxou-me em seus braços para um abraço reconfortante. "Vamos sair daqui, Bells. Vou fodidamente carregar Emmett se eu tiver que fazer isso, mas estamos deixando essas montanhas".

Nós nos arrastamos para fora de debaixo da cabana e voltamos para dentro. Peguei para ele um pouco de gelo para colocar na cabeça onde ele tinha sido atingido. O que eu não entendia era por que ele foi deixado lá. Ouvi alguém vindo, então Jake e eu saímos da vista.

"Por que você salvou minha vida então?" A voz irritante de Lauren perguntou.

"Eu fui lá fora para matar os caçadores. Você simplesmente estava lá quando eu fui." Edward rebateu.

Jake entrou à vista. "Eles pegaram Mike e Jessica. Eu estava desmaiado, mas Bella viu tudo." Ele me puxou para junto dele.

Edward olhou para mim. Ele tinha manchas de sangue na frente da sua camisa. "Como você conseguiu isso lá de cima?"

Eu não tinha tempo para sua merda. "Eles estão trabalhando para alguém chamado Aro. Isso te diz alguma coisa?"

"O que mais eles disseram?" Ele perguntou.

"Um deles estava pirando porque saímos da cabana. Ele tinha medo de que fugiríamos. Outro estava com medo de que encontraríamos alguém, uma mulher." Eu expliquei.

De repente, ele estava na minha cara. "Que mulher?"

"Eu não sei. Eles não disseram. Eles apenas disseram 'ela'. Victoria disse que não seríamos capazes de encontrá-la." Algo me disse que ele sabia mais do que ele estava deixando.

"Cara, precisamos sair daqui." Disse Jacob.

Edward se afastou de mim e esfregou sua nuca. "Se nós formos, nós não podemos voltar atrás da mesma forma que vocês vieram. Isso é o que eles esperam".

"E quanto a Rose e Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

"Quem se importa?" Lauren perguntou. "Vamos simplesmente sair daqui".

"Quem está impedindo você, vadia?" Eu rebati.

Jacob me pegou pelo braço. "Vamos falar com eles. Nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa." Ele me puxou junto enquanto se dirigia para a garagem. "Emmett, estamos chegando." Eu acho que ele não queria levar um tiro.

Rosalie estava debruçada sobre o motor, quem sabe fazendo o que. Emmett sentado na mesa atrás dela. Eu tinha certeza que ele esteve verificando a bunda dela. Ele sorriu para nós quando entramos. "Quanto tempo sem vê-los!"

"Nós estamos indo embora. Vou carregar a sua bunda." Disse Jacob.

"Você não deveria me comprar uma bebida primeiro?" Ele perguntou.

Rosalie endireitou-se e limpou as mãos. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Nós somos tudo o que sobrou." Eu disse a ela.

"Merda." Disse Emmett. "Sinto muito".

"Eles não querem que a gente saia da cabana, então é isso o que estamos fazendo. Se vocês quiserem vir, vamos descobrir uma maneira de tirá-los daqui." Edward explicou. Ele parecia um pouco fora do personagem depois da maneira como ele falou com Lauren, mas ela tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

Emmett olhou para Rose, "O que você diz, Rosie?"

"Eu acho que posso consertar isso." Ela respondeu, apontando para o jipe. "Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo".

"Nós não temos tempo." Disse Jacob.

"Eu ficarei com ela." Emmett disse. "Eu atrasaria vocês, de qualquer forma. Apenas prometam a mim que vocês não vão voltar porque eu vou atirar em qualquer coisa que entrar por aquela porta".

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Nós provavelmente devemos tentar descansar um pouco antes de irmos. Nós não vamos fazer isso agora, se estamos cansados demais para se mover".

"Traga alguns travesseiros." Emmett sugeriu. "Eu prefiro que você não esteja inconsciente sem que alguém fique como vigia." Ele ergueu a arma para mostrar que ele atiraria por nós também.

Carregamos as nossas mochilas com tudo o que podíamos achar que poderíamos precisar. Jacob puxou um par de colchões na garagem para nós. Eu me sentei, não conseguindo dormir ainda. Jake deitou-se de um dos meus lados e desmaiou. Fiquei surpresa com o quão tranqüila Rosalie ficava enquanto trabalhava no jipe. Isso me fez sentir um pouquinho melhor sobre sua permanência. Talvez os caçadores não a ouvissem. Com quatro de nós tentando ir embora, eles provavelmente viriam para nós primeiro, de qualquer maneira.

Edward sentou no meu outro lado. "Você não está dormindo".

"Você é observador." Eu respondi com sarcasmo.

Ele franziu o cenho. "Você precisa dormir".

Eu bufei. "Eu não posso simplesmente dormir, Edward. Existem pessoas psicóticas atrás de nós, estamos prestes a correr pelas nossas vidas de novo, eu acabei de ver dois dos meus amigos serem assassinados, estou prestes a deixar dois dos meus amigos para trás, e eu-" Ele tocou meu rosto e pegou meus lábios em um beijo rápido e suave. Olhei para ele em choque enquanto ele se afastou e tirou sua mão. "O que foi essa p-" Balancei minha cabeça. "Não se preocupe." Eu já sabia a resposta. "Você queria me calar".

"Bella, vá dormir." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu vou acordá-la quando for hora de ir. Por favor, simplesmente descanse um pouco".

"Eu estou fodidamente assustada." Sussurrei.

"Você seria uma idiota se não estivesse." Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Você não podia ter acabado de mentir para mim?" Eu queria ouvir que tudo ficaria bem. "Eu quero me sentir segura".

"Eu vou estar _com_ você." Ele respondeu, deitando sobre o colchão. Ele me puxou para baixo para deitar ao lado dele e eu, de alguma maneira, consegui ficar em silêncio por um momento.

"Sem querer ofender, mas você meio que me assusta às vezes. Eu não estou certa de que isto me faz sentir segura também." Eu admiti.

"Vá dormir, Bella." Ele gemeu. Fechei meus olhos e, eventualmente, a exaustão me dominou.

Meus sonhos foram horríveis. Eu ficava vendo Mike e Jéssica e até Tyler. Victoria continuava sorrindo para mim enquanto ela os matava. Depois mudou. Eu vi Jacob e Rosalie e Edward. Eu os assistia morrer enquanto eu me escondia e não fazia nada.

"Bella, é hora de ir." A voz de Edward me tirou do meu pesadelo. Ele me ajudou a levantar-me e me entregou a minha mochila.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei antes de virar para Rosalie. Eu não queria dizer adeus. Eu odiava deixá-la aqui. "Se você morrer, eu vou te matar".

Ela sorriu, "Isso foi tão incrivelmente estúpido. Eu abraçaria você, mas... Oh, que inferno." Ela me puxou para ela, envolvendo seus braços ao meu redor. "Eu vou passar vocês no meu caminho. Levantem seus polegares e talvez eu dê a vocês uma carona".

Eu a abracei de volta. "É melhor. Vejo você em breve".

Nós nos soltamos e virei-me para Emmett. Ele sorriu e estendeu seus braços, então é claro que eu o abracei também. "Não se preocupe, Bellinha. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela. Eu acho que poderia gostar dela um pouco. Ela nunca me daria uma chance se eu a deixasse ser morta".

"Você é simplesmente um cara otimista." Sorri, repetindo suas palavras do dia anterior.

"Exatamente." Ele riu. "Se qualquer coisa, você deve rir que você veio nessa viagem. Caso contrário, você nunca teria me encontrado." Rosalie bufou. Ele piscou para ela, "Eu estou amolecendo você, mulher." Então ele voltou sua atenção para mim. "Foi um prazer conhecer você. Verei você de novo".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Em." Eu respondi. Beijei-o na bochecha antes de me juntar aos outros.

Jake sorriu para mim. "Pronta para ir, Bells?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Inferno, sim".

Lauren, Jacob, Edward e eu saímos da cabana e iniciamos nossa caminhada para fora da maldita montanha.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que pena que Mike e Jessica também foram mortos, eles não eram tão irritantes nessa fic... tb deu pra perceber que Edward está "amolecendo" um pouco com Bella... e agora, será que eles conseguirão fugir das montanhas?_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Fazendo Xixi no Mato com Lauren Mallory

**Capítulo Oito – Fazendo Xixi no Mato com Lauren Mallory**

Talvez eu tivesse lido muitos livros na minha vida. Eu estava sempre procurando as pautas escondidas e reviravoltas inesperadas. Agora que eu estava mais descansada, minha mente estava ficando louca com as possibilidades, e a maioria delas centrada em torno de Edward. Eu precisava saber por que ele era tão protetor comigo e com mais ninguém. Ele não pode me conhecer. Eu tinha certeza que eu teria me lembrado de tê-lo conhecido antes. Eu me esqueci dele, ou da sua irmã? Essa pergunta me colocou em um trem de pensamento. Ele não tinha encontrado sua irmã, então, por que ele estava indo embora?

Eu o observei enquanto ele andava à minha frente. Ele tinha uma bela bunda, mas isso não estava nem aqui nem lá. Notei que Lauren estava olhando também, e o desejo de esfaqueá-la cresceu um pouco mais. Não era justo que Mike e Jessica estivessem mortos quando pessoas como ela ainda saltassem alegremente pela floresta. Eu realmente não queria que ninguém morresse, mas eu não conseguia pensar em várias maneiras que eu não apreciaria matá-la.

Uma pílula de invisibilidade me faria muito bem exatamente agora.

Jake estava andando perto de mim. Ele tinha um galo desagradável em sua cabeça, mas ele não parecia preocupado. Eu só gostaria de saber o que diabos tinha batido nele e simplesmente o deixou lá. Talvez ele fosse mais pesado do que eles pensavam.

"Pare de pensar tanto, Bells." Ele disse calmamente.

"Não há necessidade de sussurrar. Nós todos vamos morrer, de qualquer jeito." Lauren meio que gritou.

Edward virou ao redor e caminhou até ela. "Se você não quer que sua língua seja cortada, sugiro que você mantenha a sua voz baixa".

Ela olhou para ele, mas manteve sua boca fechada.

"Maldição." Jacob sussurrou. "Eu estava meio que esperando que ela desse a ele uma razão para fazer isso." Parecia que eu não era a única que precisava dessa pílula da invisibilidade.

"Vamos continuar se movendo." Edward latiu. Ele era tão malditamente mandão.

Eu odiava as montanhas. Elas eram bonitas de se olhar, mas o inferno para percorrer. Meus pés nunca se recuperariam, mas minhas coxas ficariam em excelente forma. "Se conseguirmos sair daqui, eu vou pescar com Charlie".

"Ele vai gostar disso." Jake sorriu. "Vamos conseguir sair daqui, Bells".

"Talvez ele vá até mesmo me deixar conduzir o barco." Eu acrescentei.

"De jeito nenhum." Ele riu.

Franzi o cenho para ele. "Cale a boca. Aposto que eu seria uma excelente motorista de barco".

"Claro, claro." Ele respondeu. Eu não podia acreditar quão pouca fé ele tinha nas minhas habilidades de dirigir um barco. Eu podia dirigir uma caminhonete. Quão diferente poderia ser? "Certifique-se de escrever um artigo sobre o assunto para o Fórum de Forks".

"Idiota." Eu resmunguei. "Eu sei que toquei vidas com a minha pequena coluna no jornal. De que outra forma as pessoas desenvolveriam tão bom gosto em livros e música?"

"Ninguém lê essa coluna." Ele brincou.

"Eles devem ler. Como você acha que conseguiu tantos trabalhos na sua oficina? Eu recomendei você." Eu respondi satisfeita.

Ele revirou seus olhos e envolveu seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

Parecia que tínhamos andado por dias, quando eu não tinha certeza de que tinha sido horas. Olhar para o relógio teria sido uma boa idéia, mas estava na minha mochila, e eu não queria parar para procurar.

Paramos por apenas alguns minutos para comer e cuidar de qualquer outro negócio que teria sido melhor feito em um belo banheiro, em vez de na floresta. Lauren me agarrou pelo braço. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi." Eu devo ter perdido a nota de que eu deveria me importar.

"Você nunca teve nenhum problema em deixar cair sua calcinha sem a minha ajuda antes." Eu respondi.

"Apenas venha." Ela me puxou junto com ela.

"Sério? A vida não é ruim o suficiente agora sem você me submeter a isso?" Fazer xixi no mato com Lauren Mallory não era a minha idéia de um bom momento. No entanto, eu concordei. Eu realmente não queria ir com os rapazes também.

"Você não costumava ser agradável?" Ela perguntou rudemente.

Eu olhei para ela. Ela estava falando sério com essa merda? "Lauren, você tem sido uma puta comigo e com todos esta viagem inteira, e você espera que eu seja boa para você? Todo esse ar fresco está fazendo você delirar por algum motivo." Eu normalmente era uma boa pessoa, mas uma menina só podia agüentar um tanto.

Ela estava inspecionando as diferentes árvores e arbustos. "Mas eu sempre fui uma puta. Você nunca teve um problema com isso antes".

"Antes, eu tinha o luxo de ficar longe de você." Respondi com sinceridade. Inferno, se íamos morrer, eu poderia me livrar de tudo.

"Bem se acostume com isso já." Ela bufou. "Estou ficando realmente cansada da sua lamentação".

Eu debati pegar minha faca. Eu precisava dela, no caso dos caçadores chegarem. Eu não poderia usá-la em Lauren. "Acostume-se a isso." Eu rosnei de volta.

Lauren finalmente encontrou um lugar que fosse aceitável para seus padrões ridiculamente altos. Estávamos nas fodidas montanhas. Como é que uma árvore é melhor do que outra? É uma maldita árvore. "Você poderia fazer algum tipo de barulho? Eu não quero que você seja capaz de me ouvir".

"Claro, Lauren. Vou simplesmente cantar para nós uma pequena alegre melodia enquanto você mija atrás de uma árvore." Respondi com sarcasmo. "Você tem algum pedido?"

Ela não respondeu. Eu fiquei surpresa. Eu estava meio que esperando que ela nomeasse uma canção. Inferno, eu provavelmente teria até mesmo cantado. Talvez uma rodada de "Se você está feliz e sabe disso" amenizaria os espíritos de todos.

Logo estávamos voltando para nos juntar aos rapazes. Eu não tinha percebido que tínhamos ido tão longe. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa que eles não tivessem vindo à nossa procura ainda. Isso não podia ser uma coisa boa. Nem um momento depois, ouvi um grito doloroso. Não soou como Edward, ou Jacob, mas isso só significa que alguém mais estava lá com eles.

"Nós temos que correr." Disse Lauren.

"_O quê?_ Não, nós temos que ajudá-los." Eu argumentei, movendo-me em direção ao som.

"Não!" Ela agarrou meu braço. "Você está louca? Eles vão nos matar exatamente como fizeram com os outros. Temos que sair daqui. Temos uma chance enquanto eles estão distraídos".

Mesmo que eu não gostasse de Lauren, eu entendia onde ela estava indo. "Eu não quero morrer também, mas as possibilidades são de que nós vamos. Precisamos, pelo menos, tentar ajudá-los." Minhas palavras soaram bravas, mas eu estava assustada. Era um sentimento com o qual eu tinha ficado muito familiarizada nessa viagem.

"Eu não vou. Estou indo embora com, ou sem você." Ela respondeu.

"Boa sorte." Puxei meu braço para longe dela e continuei com o meu caminho original. Ouvi os passos dela indo para a direção oposta atrás de mim. Eu realmente queria ir com ela. Eu quase fui, mas então ouvi outro uivo. Jacob. Eu sabia que tanto ele como Edward ficariam irritados comigo por aparecer, mas eles vão ter que superar isso.

Eu só tinha feito isso por alguns metros quando alguém saiu na minha frente. "Olá, Senhorita Swan".

A porra do meu coração quase parou. Não vi nenhuma arma, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tinha uma.

"James." Eu respondi.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim. "Você já ouviu falar de mim. Sinto-me honrado".

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" Eu perguntei, tentando não entrar em pânico.

"É o meu trabalho." Ele respondeu com um tom agradável. "E eu amo o meu trabalho".

"Vocês já não fizeram bastante? Apenas nos deixe ir." Eu sabia que não funcionaria, mas valia a pena o tiro.

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Desculpe, Bella." Eu odiei meu nome em seus lábios. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele deu um pequeno passo para mim. Eu dei um para trás. "Não tenha medo. Você é necessário viva".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei por instinto.

"James, é só bater na cadela e vamos embora. Aro não ficará feliz se nos atrasarmos." Virei-me para ver Victoria com uma Lauren inconsciente sobre seu ombro. Merda. Eu rapidamente olhei de volta para onde James estava parado. Eu não sabia em quem manter meu olho. Já que os braços de Victoria estavam cheios, escolhi James.

Seus olhos não me deixaram enquanto ele falava com Victoria. "Leve essa aí de volta. Estarei junto em breve." Ela não foi. "Você já teve o seu divertimento. Agora é minha vez." Ele resmungou baixinho. "Leve-a de volta".

"Ele as quer vivas." Victoria respondeu.

"Ela as terá." Ele disse simplesmente.

Eu corri dele. Foi estúpido, mas o que diabos mais eu poderia fazer? Eu o ouvi vir atrás de mim e, no fundo, eu sabia que ele não estava correndo tão rápido quanto podia. O desgraçado estava jogando comigo, querendo que eu pensasse que eu estava fugindo.

De repente, fui jogada ao chão. Eu aterrissei na minha barriga com seu peso pesado em cima de mim, tornando difícil para eu respirar. "Onde você está indo, Bella? Por que você está tentando fugir de mim?" Ele perguntou. Eu estremeci quando ele roçou seus dedos no meu cabelo. "Você não quer se divertir comigo? Você deveria estar feliz que eu tenho você, e não Victoria".

"Saia de cima da mim." Achei que dizer algo muito desagradável não seria uma boa idéia, já que ele provavelmente não tinha escrúpulos contra rasgar meu pescoço. Eu não queria ser uma daquelas pessoas em filmes de terror que eu ficava sempre gritando para calar a boca.

"Claro." Ele respondeu. Ele levantou-se e ainda tentou me ajudar a ficar em meus pés, mas eu me encolhi para longe dele e levantei sozinha. "Agora, agora, Bella. Não há nenhuma razão para ser rude. Eu estou te dando uma chance para fugir. Você deveria ser grata".

Eu não me mexi. Ele sabia tão bem quanto eu que ele não tinha intenção de me deixar fugir.

"Por que você não está correndo, Bella?" Eu realmente queria que ele parasse de dizer o meu nome.

"Se você vai me machucar, então faça. Eu não estou jogando o seu jogo doentio." Eu poderia muito bem cair com um pouco de dignidade.

James deixou cair sua fachada agradável. Ele me alcançou em dois passos largos, me agarrou pelo pescoço e bateu-me contra uma árvore. "Você vai fazer o que eu disser para você fazer. Corra, ou eu vou fodidamente te matar".

"É você, ou Aro." Eu realmente preferiria ter o lacaio do que o patrão.

Por um minuto, eu realmente pensei que ele cortaria a minha garganta. Ele apertou seu punho, cortando o meu suprimento de ar. Eu agarrei sua mão, tentando fazê-lo soltar, mas ele era muito forte. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de defesa pessoal. Minha visão estava começando a ficar embaçada quando ele me soltou. Eu suguei um pouco de ar e comecei a cair.

Ele segurou-me, no entanto. "Infelizmente para nós dois, a morte não está em seu futuro próximo." Ele segurou minhas mãos e as amarrou juntas enquanto eu ainda estava lutando para recuperar o fôlego. Ele deixou corda suficiente para que ele pudesse usá-loapara me puxar junto, como um maldito animal em uma coleira.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei fracamente. "O que ele quer de mim?"

"Ele vai dizer a você." James respondeu, a falsa amenidade estava de volta. "Venha comigo".

Eu não tinha minha mochila, mas eu ainda tinha minha faca. Eu teria que agir com cuidado, ou eu a perderia também. Eu só tinha um tiro. Meus pensamentos se desviaram para Edward e Jacob enquanto James puxou-me pela floresta. Eu não sabia se eles ainda estavam vivos e isso estava me enlouquecendo.

"Estou surpresa que você foi tão facilmente capturada. Os outros insistiram que seria uma tarefa mais difícil." James disse, condescendente. "Acho que você foi superestimada." O idiota estava tentando obter uma reação de mim. "Porém, você é apenas uma garota fraca e patética como todo o resto, não é?"

Eu tinha que me aproximar dele para ter uma folga na corda para mover meus braços sem que ele percebesse. Deslizei a faca do meu cinto. James era arrogante o suficiente para me deixar ficar com ela, pensando que eu não seria capaz de feri-lo. Ele pode estar certo. Eu descobriria. Enfiei a lâmina em sua perna primeiro. Se eu não pudesse matá-lo, eu precisava acertar onde ele não pudesse me pegar. Ele gritou e soltou a corda. Eu tirei a faca dele e fui para esfaqueá-lo novamente, mas ele pegou meus braços.

Nós dois batemos no chão enquanto lutamos por uma posição dominante sobre a faca. Eu era dificultada pela porra da corda ao redor dos meus pulsos, e ele estava tendo problemas com a dor que eu orgulhosamente infligi em sua perna. Maldição. Eu deveria ter fugido, mas eu tinha esperança de, pelo menos, tentar matá-lo primeiro.

James levantou sua mão e me tinha colada ao chão. O bastardo provavelmente pesava uns 45 quilos a mais do que eu, por isso não deveria ter sido tão difícil para ele. "Eu disse que ia levá-la viva." Ele rosnou. "Eu não disse em que condições." Ele abriu minha camisa cortando com a minha faca.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Eu lutava para tirá-lo de mim, mas eu não estava tendo sorte. Eu não sabia o que diabos ele faria, mas ele deixou claro que a minha faca estaria envolvida.

Eu ouvi um grunhido selvagem antes que James foi batido para fora de mim.

"Bells." Eu poderia ter chorado de alívio quando Jacob me ajudou e trabalhou para libertar meus pulsos.

"Jake!" Graças a Deus ele estava bem. "Eu não sabia o que aconteceu com vocês." Eu olhei por ele para onde Edward estava lutando com James. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas Edward não estava tendo nenhuma dificuldade para bater na bunda dele. Era quase assustador vê-lo assim.

Jacob girou-me para que eu não pudesse vê-los. "Onde está Lauren?" Ele perguntou.

"Victoria a pegou." Eu respondi. "Ouvimos gritos e ela correu fugindo sozinha." Foi quando notei a camisa dele manchada de sangue. "Merda. Jake, você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Apenas um pequeno corte. Doeu demais, mas eu vou viver." Ele respondeu da típica forma de Jake. "Nós fomos atacados, mas nós tomamos conta disso. Desculpe por não conseguirmos chegar a você mais cedo." Eu tentei dar a volta quando ouvi um grito de dor, mas Jake não me deixaria passar. "Ele está bem, Bella. Você não quer ver".

Correção. Eu não deveria querer ver, mas eu precisava saber que ele estava morto. Caso contrário, eu sabia que as dúvidas me perseguiriam por anos se eu não o fizesse. Haveria sempre aquela pequena preocupação de que James viria até mim. Tudo corria estranhamente quieto atrás de mim. Eu não respirei novamente até que ouvi a voz de Edward.

"Nós precisamos continuar nos movendo." Ele disse. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim.

Eu timidamente estiquei minha mão e toquei em seu braço. "Obrigada." Pareceu meio imperfeito depois que ele havia acabado de matar um homem para salvar a minha vida, mas eu não sabia o que mais dizer.

Ele apenas ficou lá com seu queixo cerrado, mas então ele me chocou como o inferno me esmagando contra ele. Ninguém disse nada quando ele me abraçou. Eu não conseguia respirar, mas, sério? Foda-se a respiração.

"Aqui." Ele se afastou e tirou sua camisa, revelando uma regata justa branca embaixo. "Coloque isto." Maldição, ele era agradável ao olhar.

"Obrigada." Eu disse novamente. Edward pegou o restante da minha camisa rasgada de mim e a colocou em sua mochila. Eu acho que seria bom se nós precisássemos para fazer curativos, ou algo assim, mais tarde. Vesti a camisa dele sobre a minha cabeça e a amarrei com um nó para que se ajustasse um pouco melhor. Antes de começarmos a andar de novo, olhei para onde o corpo de James estaria. O que eu vi me deixou enjoada. Pelo menos agora eu não tinha nenhuma razão para dúvidas.

"Vamos, Bella." Jake disse suavemente.

Balancei a cabeça e o segui para longe daquele pesadelo. Nós não tínhamos andado muito quando senti Edward pegar minha mão na dele. Eu olhei para ele, mas ele mantinha seus olhos para a frente. Ele não disse nada e nem eu. Eu estava agradecida a ele por salvar minha vida novamente, mas eu sabia de uma coisa. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele pegaria sua camisa de volta.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam de todos esses acontecimentos... Lauren foi levada por Victoria, tudo bem que ela realmente é uma cadela, mas mesmo assim eu não queria que mais ningu__ém morresse... e o que foi Edward pegando a mão de Bella nesse finalzinho, que fofo! enfim... no próximo cap. haverá um novo par surgindo, já é hora de Edward descobrir o que aconteceu com sua irmã..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Brigas na Caverna

**Capítulo Nove – Brigas na Caverna**

Podíamos ouvir o estrondo ao longe. Metade dos nossos amigos ou foram seqüestrados, ou mortos, estávamos sendo caçados como animais, eu não tinha idéia de onde diabos estávamos e, ainda por cima de tudo isso, começaria fodidamente a chover.

"Bem." Disse Jake. "Eu só estava pensando que eu poderia usar um chuveiro".

Revirei meus olhos. "Por que eu namorei você mesmo?" Perguntei provocando.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você não poderia encontrar alguém melhor".

Os céus se abriram e ficamos encharcados em questão de minutos. Olhei para baixo para ver que a camisa de Edward estava agarrada a mim nos lugares mais impróprios. "Fantástico." Reclamei. Eu não sei por que isso me incomodou realmente. Ambos tinham me visto nua. Isso meio que me fez sentir um pouco puta.

"Nós precisamos encontrar abrigo." Edward disse. "Nós só acabaremos doentes, ou feridos, se continuarmos caminhando com este tempo".

"Maldição." Eu bufei. "Deixei meu poncho na minha mochila".

Os dois seguraram nos meus braços enquanto caminhávamos, como se eu fosse algum tipo de inválida. Eu não disse nada, no entanto. Com a minha sorte, logo que as palavras saíssem da minha boca, eu cairia de um penhasco, ou seria devorada por um urso, ou algo assim. A última coisa que eu preciso ouvir antes de morrer é "eu avisei".

Falando de ursos, Edward decidiu que seria uma boa idéia se buscássemos abrigo em uma caverna. Jake e eu o fizemos entrar primeiro. Nós não queríamos que ele fosse comido, mas ele era o corredor mais rápido. Ele nos fez esperar na chuva um pouco mais do que o necessário, na minha opinião. Achei que era a sua maneira de se vingar de nós.

"Há outras cavernas nos fundos, mas não há nada nelas." Edward disse. "Nós devemos apenas aproveitar esse tempo para descansar. Eu ficarei de vigia primeiro".

Jake tirou sua camisa para torcer a água. "Diga-me alguma coisa. Por que é que nós chegamos à cabana em meio dia e, ainda que estejamos caminhando por quase o dobro desse tempo, ainda estamos nas montanhas?"

Edward olhou para ele. "Nós estamos tomando um caminho diferente. Não vai ser o mesmo".

"Eu não estou tentando te irritar, cara." Jacob respondeu calmamente. "Você salvou nossas bundas mais de uma vez. Eu só não sei por quê. Existem psicopatas do caralho tentando nos pegar lá fora. Você não pode me culpar por fazer perguntas." Ele colocou a camisa molhada de volta. "Eu ficarei de vigia primeiro".

Tornar-se confortável em uma caverna não era um truque fácil. Minha bunda ossuda não estava ajudando as coisas também. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado contra a parede da caverna. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada enquanto ele olhava para a frente. Jacob tinha atingido um nervo, e eu estava, provavelmente, prestes a piorar.

"Por que você está nos conduzindo para fora daqui se você não encontrou a sua irmã?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ele fechou os punhos em frustração. "Não faça perguntas que você não quer saber as respostas".

Isso era besteira. "Você só está evitando a questão. Por que você está indo embora, Edward?"

Por um minuto, pensei que ele não responderia.

"Eu não estou." Ele disse.

"O quê?" O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?

"Eu não estou indo embora." Edward disse. "Eu não acho que os caçadores a tem. Eu estou procurando quem a tem".

Jacob se virou. "Venha de novo".

Apesar da cara zangada elevando-se sobre ele, Edward não se incomodou em levantar. "Minha irmã está aqui em algum lugar. Eu não estou indo embora até eu encontrá-la".

"Você está fora da porra da sua mente?" Jacob fervilhava. "Você está arriscando nossas vidas para que você possa jogar esconde-esconde? O que diabos está errado com você?"

"Sua vida está em risco, independentemente disso." Edward retrucou. "Permita-me lembrá-lo que, se não fosse por mim, você estaria morto agora, de qualquer maneira".

"Então isso dá a você o direito de nos colocar em mais merda?" Jake perguntou. Ele estava tão furioso que estava começando a tremer. "Quando a chuva parar, Bella e eu estamos fora daqui." Ele rosnou.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Você não vai fazer isso".

"Por que diabos você se importa?" Jake respondeu. "Nós não somos nada para você. Somos apenas alguns garotos nas Férias de Primavera que você conheceu nas montanhas".

Eu não gostava para onde isso estava indo. Eu estava irritada também, mas a divisão não era a resposta.

Edward finalmente se levantou e ficou em seu rosto. "Você quer ir? Vá. Ninguém está impedindo você".

"Vamos, Bella." Jake estendeu a mão e me puxou.

"Não vá com ele." Edward me disse. "Se você sair por aí, você vai morrer".

"Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela." Jake disse defensivamente.

"O que acontece quando eles te matarem primeiro? Quem é que vai protegê-la então?" Edward rebateu.

Eu finalmente falei. "Eu posso me defender".

"Você não tem até agora." Edward disse.

"Eu não tive a chance! Eu sou grata que você está olhando tanto por mim, mas não me trate como se eu fosse uma menininha patética e indefesa." Nenhum deles disse nada. Eu tinha a sensação de que eu não gostaria do que eles estavam pensando, de qualquer maneira. Eu me concentrei em Edward. "Nós não precisamos nos separar. Não é seguro para qualquer um de nós, mas você não pode continuar mentindo para nós. Não podemos ficar com você se não podemos confiar em você".

Jacob não parecia feliz de permanecer, mas ele entendeu. Se uma das suas próprias irmãs estivesse em apuros, ele faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-las. Ele não poderia culpar Edward por fazer o mesmo, mas ele poderia ficar irritado por ser enganado sobre ajudar. "Sobre o que mais você mentiu?"

"Eu não menti." Edward disse tensamente. "Você fez suas próprias suposições. Eu não corrigi você." Ele explicou.

"Nós precisamos saber tudo agora. Descobrir mais tarde só vai causar outro ataque como este. Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça." Eu disse, tentando ser razoável.

"Vocês não vão gostar do que eu tenho a dizer." Disse Edward.

"Provavelmente não," disse Jacob, "mas nós precisamos saber, de qualquer maneira".

Eu realmente não queria deixá-lo. Eu tinha ficado ligada ao imbecil. "Por favor, Edward".

Nós todos estávamos lá no tenso silêncio, apenas esperando que ele falasse. "Esse galo na sua cabeça." Edward olhou para Jacob, "Eu o dei a você".

"Você o quê?" Jacob rosnou.

"Por que diabos você faria isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Eu ouvi você. Ele a encontraria do lado de fora quando eu lhe pedi para se esconder. Eu sabia que você se preocupava com ele o suficiente para que você ficasse para trás, para ajudá-lo." Eu estava olhando para ele, mas isso não teve qualquer efeito. "Eu estava certo. Se você fosse lá fora, teria sido você, em vez de Mike e Jessica".

"Você fodidamente me bateu à inconsciência!" Jacob estava tendo dificuldade em conseguir passar esse pequeno detalhe.

"Você ainda está vivo, não está?" Edward respondeu.

"Eu acho que eu deveria devolver o favor." Jacob disse, puxando seu punho para trás.

Entrei entre eles então. Eu poderia facilmente ser posta de lado, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. "Mais alguma coisa?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Vamos." Disse Jake, tomando-me pelo braço.

"Olha," Edward o parou, "eu _tenho_ que encontrar minha irmã. Eu não sou o bandido aqui. Se você quiser sair daqui, eu vou te ajudar, mas não até eu encontrá-la".

"Como você sabe que ela ainda está viva?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Ela é a garota que você mencionou antes, a que eles não querem que a gente encontre." Disse Edward.

A _ela _que Victoria insistiu que não seríamos _capazes _de encontrar. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu apenas sei." Ele respondeu. "Você sabe que estive observando-os. Ela é a única que já escapou. Eu pensei que eles já a tivessem encontrado, até que você me disse o que os caçadores disseram".

Jacob rosnou. "Um dia a mais." Ele cedeu. "Se não a encontrarmos então, vamos embora".

"Só para ficar claro, eu ainda estou escondendo coisas de vocês." Edward disse. Não me diga. "Mas está tudo em mim. Não é nada que qualquer um de vocês tem que se preocupar".

"Só não me nocauteie mais." Jacob avisou.

Não escapou ao meu conhecimento que Edward não fez promessas.

Com esse pequeno confronto fora do caminho, Jacob voltou a vigiar enquanto Edward e eu deveríamos ter algum descanso. Edward sentou ao meu lado novamente. Desta vez ele não estava tão tenso, mas eu com certeza estava. Matar um caçador para salvar a minha vida era uma coisa, mas nocautear meu amigo era outra.

"Você devia dormir um pouco." Disse Edward.

"Sim." Respondi.

Eu realmente estava exausta. Eu não estava acostumada a tanta atividade física. As aventuras eram muito mais fáceis de ler. Pouco antes de eu ser levada, senti Edward se aproximar de mim, então eu poderia usar seu ombro como travesseiro. Ele realmente precisava decidir se ele seria um cara legal, ou um psicopata, porque eu estava recebendo sinais mistos.

Não sei quanto tempo eu estive dormindo, mas quando acordei, Jacob estava dormindo ao meu lado. Não tenho certeza como o seu ronco não me acordou. Eu sorri e me levantei, esticando-me um pouco. Edward estava parado perto da boca da caverna, vigiando. "Nós devemos ser capazes de sair logo." Ele disse sem olhar para mim. "Parece que a tempestade está prestes a morrer".

Fui para ficar ao lado dele. "Você e sua irmã são próximos?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós éramos." Ele respondeu.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu questionei antes que eu pudesse evitar. "Se você não se importa de eu perguntar." Acrescentei rapidamente.

Edward suspirou. "Nada realmente. Entrei para os fuzileiros quando eu tinha dezoito anos e depois ela foi para a faculdade. Continuamos a conversar. Nós apenas não somos tão próximos como quando nós éramos mais jovens".

"Você é um fuzileiro naval?" Eu perguntei. Isso explicaria por que ele era todo Rambo e essas coisas.

"Inativo." Ele respondeu.

A conversa bateu uma calmaria. Eu não sabia o que diabos dizer a ele se não estivéssemos discutindo sobre algo. "Eu vou acordar o bicho lá atrás para que possamos entrar em movimento. Tenho certeza que você está ansioso para encontrá-la".

Eu balancei Jacob pelo ombro. Ele acordou imediatamente. Temer por sua vida fez dele um dorminhoco leve. "Minha vez?" Ele perguntou meio grogue.

"Hora de ir." Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem." Ele bocejou. "O serviço é péssimo neste lugar mesmo. Meu travesseiro é duro como uma rocha".

"Você é um idiota." Eu sorri.

Ele sorriu e se levantou. "Vamos encontrar a irmã deste homem para que possamos dar o fora daqui".

Ainda estava chovendo levemente, mas não era nada comparado com as outras coisas que tínhamos que nos preocupar. Perguntei-me se Rosalie e Emmett estavam bem. Agora seria a hora perfeita para eles virem zumbindo em um jipe.

"Cuidado com o degrau." Edward disse enquanto pulava fora de uma borda.

Eu olhei para ver o quanto seria a queda. "Posso tomar as escadas?"

"Não é tão longe. Vamos, Bells." Disse Jake.

Não era tão longe para eles. Eles eram gigantes enlouquecidos comparados a mim. Respirei fundo e saltei, preparando-me para rebentar a minha bunda. Eu, de alguma forma, consegui pousar em meus pés e Edward me pegou pelo braço até que eu tinha certeza de ter o meu equilíbrio. "Obrigada".

Jacob pousou ao meu lado. "Vê? Nada de ruim aconteceu".

Nós nos viramos para continuar nossa caminhada, apenas para encontrar um homem que estava preparado para explodir nossas cabeças. "Não se mexam." Merda. Eles tinham armas agora? "Quem são vocês?" Ele perguntou. Surpreendentemente, isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo menos significava que ele não era um caçador. Eles sabiam fodidamente tudo sobre nós.

"Deve ser o eremita louco sobre o qual Emmett estava me contando." Jacob murmurou.

"Agora não é hora, Jake." Eu respondi. Ficamos todos olhando para o cano de uma espingarda. Se o homem era instável, eu não queria dar a ele uma razão para deixar seu dedo deslizar. O eremita era agradável de se olhar, no entanto. Você realmente não vê muitos desse.

Edward levantou as mãos. "Estamos só de passagem".

Ele não abaixou a arma. "Ninguém passa por aqui. Vocês estão com eles, não é?"

"Não." Disse Edward. "Estes dois estavam aqui para as Férias de Primavera. Estamos apenas tentando encontrar minha irmã e sair daqui".

"Qual é o nome da sua irmã?" Ele perguntou.

Edward olhou para ele. "Não é da sua conta. Pelo que sei, _você_ poderia ser um deles. A menos que você saiba de algo, eu apreciaria se você nos deixasse seguir o nosso caminho. Queremos dizer, sem nenhum dano".

Como se pudéssemos prejudicá-lo, de qualquer maneira, ele tinha a porra de uma espingarda.

"Diga-me o seu nome." Exigiu o eremita, apontando a arma diretamente para Edward.

"Edward." Ele respondeu, tentando não perder a calma. Essa foi uma idéia inteligente. Novamente, o homem tinha a porra de uma espingarda.

"Se você estiver mentindo para mim, eu vou te matar." Disse o ermitão. "Venham comigo".

Ah, isso foi uma idéia divertida.

O eremita de boa aparência manteve sua arma para nós enquanto nos guiava através do agrupamento de árvores espessas. "Para onde estamos indo?" Sussurrei para Jake, como se ele tivesse alguma pista.

"Talvez ele esteja nos levando para a casa dele." Ele sugeriu.

"Isso é mais idiota do-" Eu parei. A porra de uma casa apareceu do nada. "De onde diabos veio isso?"

"É camuflada por todas aquelas porcarias de videiras. O cara poderia seriamente ser um bom jardineiro." Disse Jake.

O homem abriu a porta e fez sinal para nós entrarmos. Ele mantinha sua casa muito aconchegante para um eremita. "Esperem aqui." Ele comandou antes de subir as escadas.

"Eremitas não tem sobrados, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Vocês dois estão tentando nos fazer levar um tiro?" Edward perguntou irritado.

Jacob revirou seus olhos. "Por que você simplesmente não o nocauteia? Isso não é a sua especialidade?"

Eu os ignorei e continuei a observar o meu entorno. Se o eremita não atiraria em nós, eu me perguntei se ele me deixaria tomar um banho, ou algo assim.

"Edward!" Alguém gritou alegremente.

Tanto Jake como eu nos viramos bem a tempo de ver Edward envolver seus braços em torno de uma jovem mulher. Eu sorri. "Parece que ele encontrou sua irmã." Sussurrei.

O eremita se aproximou de nós sem a arma. Ele parecia muito melhor dessa forma. "Peço desculpas por antes. Meu nome é Jasper".

"Não se preocupe com isso. Pessoas ameaçam atirar em nós o tempo todo." Jacob disse, deixando isso passar.

"Ignore-o." Eu disse. "Eu sou Bella. O idiota é Jacob".

"Bella?" A irmã perguntou.

Olhei ao redor de Jasper para vê-la. Como ela não estava mais abraçando Edward, eu era capaz de vê-la melhor. Eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas, mas esta merda aconteceu. "Alice?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Alguns "esclarecimentos" de Edward e, finalmente, Jasper e Alice entrando em cena e, ao que parece, Bella e Alice já se conhecem... No próximo cap. teremos mais de Jasper e Alice..._

_Deixem reviews e até aquinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Bate como uma menina

**Capítulo Dez**** – Bate como uma menina**

Existem pessoas que você encontra na escola com quem você acaba automaticamente se ligando. Elas se tornam seu melhor amigo e, de uma forma, parte da sua família. Para mim, Alice Cullen não era uma dessas pessoas.

Quando eu cheguei à Forks High, eu tentei ficar longe dos holofotes, mas por ser a nova garota tornou difícil evitar isso. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Alice, por outro lado, era a borboleta social dos alunos do penúltimo ano. Ela era amiga de todos e organizava todas as melhores festas da escola. Nós simplesmente não tínhamos nada em comum, então eu nunca tive um motivo para conhecê-la mais além de algumas conversas breves sobre trabalhos escolares. Honestamente, eu acreditava que uma vez que partíssemos para faculdades separadas, eu nunca a veria novamente. Então, por que diabos ela estava no Tennessee?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Alice perguntou. Os olhos dela se mudaram para Edward, "Com o meu irmão?"

"Jake e eu viemos com alguns amigos para as Férias de Primavera." Expliquei. "Eu não sabia que Edward era seu irmão." No entanto, ele não pareceu chocado que eu conhecia sua irmã. "Como você veio parar aqui?"

Ela me deu um sorriso triste. "Nossa Férias de Primavera foi na semana passada. Esse cara ofereceu aos meus amigos e eu um pacote de aluguel de van e as tarifas de hotéis. Parecia divertido, então decidimos dar uma chance." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia, afinal".

"Como ele é?" Jacob perguntou, subitamente sério novamente.

"Ele era um cara mais velho, com cabelo preto." Ela lembrou.

"Cara de negócios em um terno caro?" Ele acrescentou. Alice assentiu. "Merda. É o mesmo cara com quem conversamos".

Nós conversamos? "Nós conversamos?"

"Bells, você não se lembra? Estávamos saindo da biblioteca fazendo o dever de casa quando ele veio." Jake disse. Eu sempre soube que dar muita atenção aos meus estudos me morderia na bunda um dia.

"Alice." A voz rouca de Edward entrou na conversa. "Eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu".

Jasper acenou para nós irmos para a sala de estar. Ele foi o único que não sentou, optando por se encostar-se à parede atrás da cadeira de Alice, em vez disso.

A história dela começou muito parecida com a nossa. Ela veio para as montanhas com um grupo de amigos, seguiram o conselho de Heidi e acabaram na cabana. Um por um, seus amigos foram assassinados, ou levados. Ela descreveu o homem que a pegou e eu soube imediatamente de quem ela estava falando: James. "Ele sabia quem eu era." Disse Alice. Isso não foi surpresa. Eles sabiam quem éramos todos, mas ela continuou. "Edward, ele sabia quem era você também".

Mas que diabos?

Edward fechou seus punhos. "O que ele fez para você, Alice?"

"Quem é ele, Edward?" Ela se opôs. Eles olharam um para o outro. Fiquei impressionada que alguém tão pequena poderia ser tão intimidante.

"Ele foi meu companheiro na base até que recebeu uma dispensa desonrosa." Edward disse, sua voz misturada com ódio. "Seu nome era James".

"Era?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu cuidei dele." Edward respondeu. Houve um suspiro silencioso de Alice, mas ela não disse nada. "Ali, me diga o que aconteceu. Como você conseguiu escapar?"

Jasper se aproximou e delicadamente colocou a mão no ombro dela, instantaneamente a acalmando. "Ele estava me levando para algum lugar. Ele o chamou de casa de boneca." Alice confessou baixinho. "Quando chegamos ao túnel escondido, ele passou-me para um dos outros caçadores, uma mulher. Ela não era tão forte como ele era, então quando ele saiu, eu lutei de volta." Ela forçou um sorriso. "Eu acho que é uma coisa boa que fiz karatê, em vez de balé. Eu fugi e continuei correndo até que eu não conseguia mais".

"Eu a encontrei e a trouxe aqui." Disse Jasper. "Eu cuidei dela o melhor que pude, mas ela ainda precisa consultar um médico. Eu não quis arriscar levá-la novamente até que ela ficasse um pouco mais forte." Ele explicou, fazendo com que Alice sorrisse para ele com carinho.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Eu estava irritada. Edward fodidamente conhecia James. Não poderia ser uma coincidência que Alice terminou em suas garras. Em cima disso, Edward sabia quem eu era, e o mesmo cara convenceu tanto os amigos dela como os meus a virem para cá.

Jacob finalmente entrou na conversa. "Sinto muito, mas o que diabos é a casa de boneca?"

"É onde estão os nossos amigos." Alice respondeu solenemente. "Os que são capturados vivos são esperados lá por algumas razões. Eu não sei o que se passa lá, mas eu preferiria morrer do que descobrir".

"Está realmente tarde." Disse Jasper. "Por que vocês três não se limpam e descansam um pouco? Nós vamos descobrir o que fazer na parte da manhã. Há alguma comida na cozinha, se vocês estiverem com fome".

Pela primeira vez em dias, eu fui capaz de tomar um banho quente. Para um chamado eremita, Jasper não estava tão mal. Ele tinha comida suficiente para durar meses e munição suficiente para derrubar um pequeno exército. Senti-me segura, mas eu sabia que não podia durar. Logo que fôssemos capazes, precisávamos voltar para Rose e Emmett. Eu queria ajudar os outros também, mas não tínhamos maneira de saber o que havia do outro lado do túnel. _Edward pode saber_, eu pensei com raiva. Vesti a bermuda larga e camiseta que Alice deve ter separado para mim. Eu teria que falar com ela mais tarde, quando eu não estivesse tão exausta. Eu subi na cama e suspirei. Eu nunca ficaria sem travesseiros novamente.

Algum tempo depois, o som calmo da porta se abrindo fez-me sentar. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei enquanto Edward caminhava em minha direção.

"Jacob caiu no sono lá em baixo. Eu não gosto da idéia de você estar aqui em cima sozinha." Ele explicou calmamente.

"Você não nos disse que conhecia James." Se o idiota pensava que eu simplesmente me aconchegaria a ele, ele tinha outra coisa vindo.

"Eu disse a vocês que eu ainda estava mantendo coisas em segredo." Edward respondeu.

Eu zombei. "Não me diga. Sua irmã e eu fomos para a escola juntas por dois anos." Eu disse a ele, embora fosse muito óbvio que ele já sabia. "Você não pareceu surpreso que ela me conhecia".

"Isso é porque eu não estava." Ele respondeu.

"Maldição, Edward, você pararia de fazer isso? Eu já tive o suficiente dessa merda misteriosa. Apenas me diga a verdade." Eu não acho que eu não estivesse sendo razoável.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama. "Eu perguntei a ela sobre você algumas vezes. Eu sabia seu nome, mas eu não conhecia o seu rosto." Na verdade, ele parecia envergonhado. "Minha mãe sempre enviava o jornal local com seus pacotes de cuidados. Eu gostava de ler sua coluna".

"Você espera que eu acredite que você esteve todo enormemente protetor comigo por causa de uma coluna estúpida de jornal?" Eu pareço uma idiota? Talvez.

"Você fodidamente não sabe como era. A base dos fuzileiros era um inferno, e depois acabei por morar com um cara que eu odiava. James via tudo o que fazíamos como uma competição e fez tudo que podia para tornar a minha vida uma merda. Eu não tinha ninguém." Edward disse. Ele correu seus dedos pelos seus cabelos em frustração. "Eu gostava de ler o que você tinha a dizer. Era quase como uma carta, dizendo-me o que você estava fazendo e o que você gostava na vida. Isso sempre me fez sentir como se eu, pelo menos, tivesse você." Ele finalmente fez contato visual comigo. "Não importava que eu nunca tivesse te conhecido. Eu ainda conheci você. Eu me importava com você, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixaria algo acontecer com você".

Isso era tanto a coisa mais triste, mais doce, ou mais assustadora que alguém já tinha dito para mim. "Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz calma.

Ele riu sem humor. "Contar a você que eu estava ansiando por uma garota que eu nunca sequer conheci?"

"Ao contrário de não contar-me e deixar-me acreditar que você era um pouco psicótico." Eu respondi. Ele olhou para longe de mim de novo, e eu gemi, caindo de costas na cama e cobrindo o rosto. Eu estava tão malditamente frustrada. "Nada disso deveria ter acontecido. Eu só queria caminhar até algumas montanhas, não me preocupar com as aulas para uma mudança. Inferno, eu queria ficar bêbada e fazer sexo com um desconhecido. Observar as pessoas morrerem e lutar pela minha vida não era parte do pacote de Férias de Primavera".

"Considerando de quem você comprou o pacote, eu diria o contrário." Disse Edward. Eu olhei pra ele, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Após um momento de silêncio, ele virou para mim novamente. "Ainda quer ter sexo com um desconhecido?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram consideravelmente. "Você é fodidamente louco?"

"Aparentemente." Ele respondeu.

"Você não é um desconhecido." Lembrei a ele. "Você me conhece".

"Mas você não me conhece." Ele se defendeu sem problemas.

"Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia." Merda. Ele estava me deixando nervosa.

Edward sorriu, "E ficar bêbada e ter sexo com um desconhecido é?"

Eu precisava aprender a manter minha boca fechada. Eu estava toda na conversa e, realmente, eu era uma puritana. Eu tinha feito isso com Jake, mas isso foi quando eu estava tentando me convencer de que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Eu não poderia ter relações sexuais com alguém apenas para me divertir. Isso seria muito como não-Bella. "Eu não terei sexo com você".

"Azar o seu." Ele respondeu como se realmente não desse a mínima.

Essa merda feriu meus sentimentos, então para cobri-lo, mudei de assunto. "Você está escondendo mais alguma coisa de mim?"

Edward tirou sua camisa e a jogou de lado antes de se deitar ao meu lado. Isso estava tornando difícil me concentrar. "Assim que eu tiver você e Alice fora daqui, vou encontrar a casa de boneca e vou ter a certeza que Aro, quem inferno seja ele, nunca mexa com as pessoas com quem eu me preocupo novamente".

"Você não pode ir sozinho!" Fiquei horrorizada. Não tinha como dizer o que diabos era a casa de bonecas, ou quantos fodidos caçadores ainda ficaram. Era uma missão suicida.

"Bem, eu definitivamente não levarei _você _comigo." Ele respondeu.

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" Eu rebati.

Ele parecia tão malditamente condescendente. "Bella, você não consegue nem fazer xixi no mato sem ser capturada".

Eu atirei para cima. "Seu filho da puta".

"Sim?" Ele sorriu. O desgraçado tinha me irritado de propósito. Ele estava lá deitado parecendo todo satisfeito e com a merda do seu abdômen definido e braços tonificados. Maldito seja. Por que ele tem que ser tão fodidamente gostoso?

"Você é um idiota." Eu rosnei.

Ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para baixo. Eu meio que caí em cima dele, deixando-nos face a face. "Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim." Com a mão na minha nuca, ele me puxou para baixo para um beijo.

"Edward." Tentei recuar, mas ele não me soltou.

"Não pense nisso..." ele me beijou novamente, "... como sexo com um desconhecido." Ele agarrou a barra da minha camiseta e a puxou sobre a minha cabeça. "Esta é você não se preocupando com as aulas para uma mudança." Ele disse, usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim. Ele nos rolou, então ele estava no topo. "Eu vou precisar que você fique em silêncio para que você não seja pega por pelo menos uma vez".

"Eu vou precisar que você cale a sua boca." Eu respondi, irritada.

Edward sorriu e pressionou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente antes de se levantar. Ele desabotoou suas calças e as empurrou para o chão. Eu mantive meus olhos grudados em seu rosto quando ele estendeu a mão para a minha bermuda. Eu mal levantei meus quadris e ele facilmente a puxou para baixo. "Como você se sente sobre preliminares?" Ele perguntou, posicionando-se entre as minhas pernas.

Ele estava brincando comigo? Se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu estava pronta para ele desde o dia em que ele bateu-me contra a parede do banheiro. "Eu acho que você deveria me foder agora antes de eu vir aos meus sentidos." Eu tinha uma tendência a pensar demais.

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim com um gemido. Eu quase gritei então, mas ele rapidamente cobriu minha boca com a sua mão. "Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou asperamente.

Eu de alguma forma consegui assentir. Eu provavelmente me arrependeria de manhã, mas quem diabos se importava? Havia ainda uma boa chance de que morreríamos logo, de qualquer maneira. Poderíamos muito bem sair com um estrondo.

Quando Edward começou a empurrar, ele começou a tirar sua mão. Eu a agarrei e sacudi minha cabeça desesperadamente. "Eu não posso." Eu ofegava.

Ele entendeu e, com uma profunda risada sexy, cobriu minha boca novamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar quieta sozinha.

Meu centro lógico desligou-se completamente. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada além de Edward e como é bom senti-lo se movendo comigo. O fuzileiro tinha resistência, isso era certo. Ele moveu sua mão e cobriu minha boca com a dele.

"Bella." Ele respirou contra os meus lábios.

Isso deveria ser apenas por diversão. Emoções não precisavam ser envolvidas, então por que isso parecia mais? Eu não estava apaixonada por ele, eu não o _conhecia_, então isso não poderia ser possível. Isso não me impediu de querer, no entanto. Havia mais nele do que o homem hostil que conheci na floresta, e ele estava me deixando ver isso, mesmo que apenas pelo momento.

"Edward." Eu choraminguei enquanto caí sobre a borda, trazendo-o comigo não muito tempo depois. Eu saudei o seu peso quando ele caiu em cima de mim, respirando pesadamente contra a pele do meu pescoço. Eu não queria que ele se movesse. Ele me fez sentir segura, irritada além da crença às vezes, mas ainda segura.

Antes que eu estivesse pronta, Edward rolou para o lado, puxando-me em seus braços. Ele gentilmente empurrou o cabelo do meu rosto e me beijou mais uma vez. "Doces sonhos, Bella".

Fechei meus olhos, tentando descobrir o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer. De alguma forma, eu sabia que quando acordássemos, ele voltaria a ser o fuzileiro osso duro de roer e talvez eu não me arrependesse, depois de tudo.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu estava sozinha. Sentei-me e esquadrinhei o quarto, mas ninguém estava lá. Escorregando para fora da cama, eu notei que estava vestida novamente. Eu devo ter estado fora do ar porque não me lembro como isso aconteceu.

Decidida a descobrir onde todos estavam, eu calmamente desci as escadas.

"Onde eles estão, pequena Alice?" Meu coração quase parou quando ouvi o ronronar mortalmente familiar de Victoria.

"Eu disse a você. Eles não estão aqui." Alice respondeu com voz trêmula.

Victoria riu de modo não tranqüilizador. "Então somos apenas você e eu? É muito ruim para você que eu sou mais forte do que a vadia da Chelsea. Eu deveria levá-la para Aro, mas eu acho que vou deixá-la aqui para o seu irmão te encontrar." Sua voz baixou, "Ele matou James. Para ser justa, eu deveria matar sua querida e doce Bella, mas já que ela não está aqui..."

Onde diabos estavam os rapazes? Eu espreitei ao redor do canto para ver no que eu estava prestes a me meter. Victoria tinha Alice presa ao chão com uma grande faca em sua garganta. Fez-me lembrar de Mike e Jessica. "Pare!" Entrei na sala. "Deixe-a em paz. Eu estou aqui".

Alice parecia horrorizada, mas Victoria parecia convencida. "Eu me perguntava quando você apareceria".

"Bella, saia daqui!" Alice gritou.

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum." Victoria sorriu. "Diga-me, Bella. Você gostaria de morrer antes ou depois de eu ter cortado a sua amiguinha?"

"Uma de nós vai matar você." Eu respondi de forma uniforme. "Você precisa decidir quem você prefere ver morrer antes que isso aconteça, eu ou ela".

Ela riu de novo antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Alice. "Eu vou acordá-la em um momento." Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, ela deu um soco na pobre Alice com uma quantidade monstruosa de força.

Eu mergulhei na cadela enviando nós duas pela sala. Eu a peguei de surpresa, então a faca escorregou da sua mão. Ela me jogou para fora dela e foi para a sua arma, mas eu saltei sobre ela novamente antes que ela pudesse alcançá-la. "Se você vai me matar, use as suas mãos." Eu rosnei. "É assim que Edward matou James." Isso pode não ter sido verdade, mas se a irritasse o suficiente para esquecer a faca, eu não dava a mínima.

A menção a James causou alguma coisa se encaixando dentro da mulher psicótica. Ela soltou um grito selvagem quando me jogou na parede. Raggedy Ann***** estava usando esteróides. Ela me agarrou pela garganta. "Eu vou apreciar observar a vida deixar seus olhos." Victoria rosnou.

_*__Raggedy Ann__: é uma personagem fictícia, criada pelo escritor norte-americano Johnny Gruelle (1880-1938) em uma série de livros que ele escreveu e ilustrou para crianças pequenas. Raggedy Ann é uma boneca de pano com linhas vermelhas como cabelo e um nariz de triângulo. Foto da personagem: http:/ judysdolls. com/ zen/ images/ Raggedy% 20Ann. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu fui enviada colidindo com a mesa de café. Eu não tive tempo para pensar sobre o quão ruim essa merda doía porque Victoria estava vindo em minha direção novamente. Desta vez, quando ela se lançou, eu rolei para fora do caminho na hora certa. A maldita mesa quebrou, deixando-nos nos fragmentos no chão. Eu agarrei um dos pedaços de madeira lascada. Com tanta força quanto eu poderia juntar, eu o cravei na sua perna, provocando um grito de Victoria. Minha adrenalina estava bombeando quando eu me arrastei para o outro lado da sala para chegar à faca.

Victoria conseguiu chegar aos seus pés. Mesmo com a perna ferida, ela riu quando me viu segurando sua faca. "Você não vai usar isso. Se você fosse corajosa o suficiente para me matar, seus outros amiguinhos ainda estariam vivos." Ela deu um passo em frente. "Então, basta se entregar e eu vou levá-la para Aro em um pedaço".

"Eu não posso." Respondi. Meu corpo todo tremia. Eu não queria ser uma assassina.

"Dê isso para mim!" Victoria gritou. Ela veio até mim muito rápido. Eu não tive tempo para pensar. Eu só pude reagir, mergulhando a faca para a frente. Victoria deu um passo para trás. Havia uma expressão de choque no rosto dela quando viu a lâmina de degola em seu abdômen. Ela estava respirando pesadamente pelo nariz enquanto ela se abaixou e a puxou para fora dolorosamente lento. "Eu ainda vou te matar." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

O som de um tiro ecoou pela casa e Victoria colapsou, a faca tinindo no chão ao lado dela. Alice estava em pé atrás dela com uma das armas de Jasper. Seus olhos estavam colados ao corpo no chão.

Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho até ela, tomando cuidado para evitar qualquer lugar perto de Victoria. "Alice." Eu disse suavemente. "Você está bem?" Minha voz estalou-a para fora.

"Sim." Alice assentiu. "Ela bate como uma menina".

Não pude deixar de sorrir. "Posso?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a arma. Ela a entregou a mim e eu a apontei para Victoria mais uma vez. Memórias de Mike e Jessica levaram-me a puxar o gatilho. "Só para ter certeza." Eu disse a Alice.

"Você está muito diferente do que eu me lembro." Alice admitiu. Então ela sorriu, "Eu acho que você deveria dormir com meu irmão mais vezes".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então Edward conhecia James… e o que foi essa primeira vez deles? Será que podemos também entrar na fila para ter sexo com um estranho? E Victoria finalmente está fora do caminho... __No próximo cap.: a explicação de onde estão os rapazes e por que!_

_Essa fic também já está acabando... Só mais 3 capítulos! :(_

_ Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

**Capítulo Onze ****– A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade**

"Alice, onde diabos estão todos?" Eu perguntei.

"Jasper tem a área com alarmes instalados, dessa maneira, se alguém se aproxima, ele sabe sobre isso. O alarme foi acionado várias vezes nesta manhã." Ela explicou. "Ninguém jamais encontrou a casa antes. Eles pensaram que estaríamos seguras até que voltassem." Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente, "Eu nem sequer a ouvi entrar".

Tivemos que nos mover para o quarto de Alice. Nenhuma de nós queria ficar sentada no sofá enquanto houvesse um cadáver na sala. Havia uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Alice, onde ela explicou que Jasper sentava na maioria das noites, olhando por ela. Eu também estava envergonhada ao descobrir que seu quarto estava bem ao lado do meu.

"Nós precisamos ajudá-los." Eu disse. Havia apenas três deles. Se o que Alice disse era verdade, eles poderiam estar lá fora lutando contra um exército.

"Não." Alice respondeu. "Nós estando lá fora só os distrairíamos. Eles vão voltar, Bella".

"Como você sabe?" Perguntei desesperadamente.

Alice sorriu. "Porque Jasper disse que eles voltariam".

Eu apenas olhei para ela por um momento antes de levantar-me abruptamente e pegar uma arma, "Eu vou ajudá-los." Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu a cortei. "Eu não posso acreditar em algo só porque um cara que eu mal conheço diz isso".

"Bella, eu não sou uma idiota." Alice fez uma careta. "Eu sei que só porque Jasper diz que é verdade, não faz disso verdade." Ela poderia ter me enganado. "Mas agora, a fé é tudo que tenho. Ele me disse que voltaria para mim e que ele traria meu irmão e Jacob com ele. Eu o amo e eu confio nele e sei que ele vai fazer tudo o que puder para que isso aconteça".

"Como você pode saber isso? Você acabou de conhecê-lo!" Eu não estava tentando magoá-la, mas eu estava em pânico, e ela estava tão fodidamente calma.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você e eu sempre fomos diferentes. Eu soube quando eu conheci Jasper que ele era o único. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu _sempre_ fui um pouco louca. Você não pode simplesmente sentir quando algo está certo, ou quando algo está errado?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu queria poder, mas esse é o problema aqui. Se não sairmos por aí e algo acontecer a um deles, eu não serei capaz de me perdoar".

"Bella, eu estava ferida mais do que você sabe." Alice confessou. "Eu posso ter lutado com aquela mulher, Chelsea, mas eu não sou forte o suficiente para assumir mais de um. Se eu for lá fora, Jasper estará muito ocupado tentando salvar-me para se preocupar em cuidar de si mesmo. A mesma coisa acontecerá com você. Não importa que você possa se proteger. Eles ainda se preocuparão com você. Você poderia perdoar a si mesma se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles porque eles estavam protegendo você?"

Eu não tive uma chance de responder.

"BELLA!" Jake gritou. Meu coração pulou na minha garganta. Jacob estava de volta, mas e quanto a Edward e Jasper?

Alice e eu corremos pelas escadas só para encontrar os rapazes no meio do caminho. Estavam todos lá e, pelo que pude ver, estavam todos a salvo. Jacob estava me esmagando em um abraço quando Edward me puxou para fora. Seus olhos estavam freneticamente procurando o meu corpo. "Você está machucada? O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele começou a levantar minha camisa para verificar se havia ferimentos.

Eu rapidamente agarrei suas mãos. "Eu estou bem. Eu fui batida um pouco por aí, mas já estive pior".

Jacob virou-me de volta para ele. "Você não está bem. Parece que você teve a merda batida fora de você".

"Obrigada, Jake." Respondi secamente.

"Sinto muito, Bells. Vimos aquela vadia na sala e pensei..." Ele balançou a cabeça e me abraçou novamente.

"O que aconteceu?" Ouvi Alice perguntar.

"Cães farejadores." Disse Jasper. "Eu não sei qual cheiro eles poderiam estar seguindo. Algum de vocês deixou alguma coisa para trás?"

Eu sabia que a cor deve ter drenado do meu rosto. "Minha mochila. Eu a perdi quando estava fugindo de James".

"Isso não importa. Os cães estão enterrados." Disse Edward. "O que aconteceu _aqui_?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não a ouvi entrar." Alice sussurrou. "Ela me pegou por trás. Ela tinha uma faca na minha garganta." Jasper apertou seu abraço sobre ela. "Ela queria matar Bella, já que Edward matou James. Ela resolveu matar-me, em vez disso, mas Bella desceu as escadas." Ela explicou como Victoria e eu lutamos enquanto pensamos que ela estava inconsciente. Por alguma razão, ouvir isso do seu ponto de vista me assustou. Eu tinha muita descarga de adrenalina para entender a situação quando estava acontecendo. Eu precisaria de terapia depois disso.

"Precisamos nos livrar do corpo." Disse Edward.

Quando eles voltaram, eu estava tão feliz de vê-los que não percebi a contusão se formando perto do olho dele. Cães não poderiam fazer isso. "O que aconteceu com seu rosto?"

Ele não respondeu, mas Jacob o fez. "Vamos apenas dizer que estamos quites".

"Jake." Eu rosnei. "Você fodidamente bateu nele? Qual é o problema com você?" Jasper e Alice discretamente escapuliram.

"É apenas uma pequena contusão. _Ele_ bateu-_me_ à inconsciência." Jake argumentou.

"Ele salvou sua vida." Lembrei a ele.

"Primeiro de tudo, ele fez isso para salvar a _sua_ vida." Disse Jacob. "Segundo, eu acho que qualquer hora que eu quiser manter a sua bunda teimosa fora de perigo, eu posso simplesmente nocauteá-la. Isso estaria bem para você?" Merda. Ele tinha um ponto.

Edward cortou com um tom áspero, "Isso não é porque ele me bateu. Jasper veio para encontrar-me esta manhã e eu ainda estava no seu quarto. Alguns levaram isso melhor do que outros." Senti meu rosto esquentar. Todo mundo sabia? Qual foi o ponto de ficar em silêncio? "Nós tivemos um desentendimento. Tivemos um pequeno bate-papo agradável e isso fodidamente não vai acontecer de novo." Ele rosnou, olhando para Jacob.

Meu melhor amigo suspirou relutantemente e assentiu. "Vou me livrar do corpo." Ele me abraçou mais uma vez. "Estou feliz que você esteja bem." Então ele desceu as escadas.

Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Desculpe por eu não estar aqui." Eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando com suas emoções. Ele estava bravo comigo por eu me colocar em perigo, mas agradecido que eu entrei antes de Victoria machucar Alice. "Venha comigo." Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para o meu quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu não tinha notado sua mochila lá antes. Acho que isso significava que eu tinha um companheiro de quarto. Ele cavou através dela e retirou um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros.

"Isso vai ajudar com a dor." Ele explicou, delicadamente puxando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

Eu dei um passo para trás. "Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza que vou ficar bem." Não importava que eu tivesse acabado de mergulhar em uma briga como uma mulher guerreira, eu ainda era uma covarde quando se tratava de alguém tocar meus machucados.

"Não seja um bebê." Ele respondeu, movendo-se em direção a mim.

"Eu não sou." Eu estava mentindo, e ele sabia disso.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Bella." Ele suspirou, impaciente, "Você quer que eu use isso no meu próprio olho primeiro?"

Isso me deu uma idéia. "Se você pode me ajudar, então eu posso te ajudar." Era infantil, mas se ele me machucasse, eu descontaria isso nele.

Ele revirou os olhos e esfregou um pouco de gel nas mãos. "Onde dói?"

Já que eu fui jogada contra uma parede e em uma mesa de café, as minhas costas estavam piores. Movi meu cabelo de lado e me virei. Estremeci quando ele me tocou. Essa coisa era fria. Ele me ignorou e começou a esfregar o gel em minha pele. Não doeu nada. Na verdade, era incrível. "Maldição." Eu sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, parando suas mãos.

"Nada." Respondi rapidamente.

Quando ele terminou, eu estava um pouco decepcionada. Ele limpou as mãos em um trapo. "Isso não foi tão ruim, foi?"

Peguei o gel da mão dele. "Sente-se. Você está muito alto." Ele fez como eu disse, sentando na beirada da cama. Cutuquei suas pernas afastadas e fiquei entre elas. Notei que ele parecia um pouco desconfortável. "Qual é o problema, cara agressivo?" Perguntei enquanto eu cuidadosamente cobria sua pele machucada com o gel.

Ele descansou suas mãos levemente em meus quadris. "Eu estou acostumado a cuidar de mim mesmo".

"Carlisle permitia isso?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. Passei mais tempo com o bom médico do que passei com Alice, e ele sempre foi muito carinhoso. Eu não podia imaginá-lo deixando um dos seus filhos machucados e não ajudar de alguma forma.

"Bem, eu não tenho vivido em casa por um bom tempo." Ele me lembrou.

"Certo." Eu respondi. "Quantos anos você _tem_?" Eu esqueci que eu não sabia quase nada sobre ele.

"Vinte e seis." Ele respondeu. Ele parecia um pouco divertido com o meu questionamento.

Coloquei o gel longe e me sentei ao lado dele. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu tive relações sexuais com você e eu nem sabia quantos anos você tem".

"Sexo com um desconhecido, lembra?" Quando eu franzi a testa para ele e coloquei minha camisa de volta, ele sorriu. "Tudo bem, o que mais você quer saber?"

"Pelo menos me diga o básico. Eu não sei seu nome completo, ou algo assim." Eu respondi.

Ele começou a listar os fatos. "Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Fui nomeado assim pelo meu pai. Meu aniversário é em 20 de junho".

"Espere." Eu o interrompi. "Eu pensei que Carlisle era o seu pai".

"Carlisle e Esme me adotaram quando eu tinha três anos. Meus pais biológicos, Edward e Elizabeth, foram mortos em um acidente de carro quando eu era um bebê. Esme não poderia ter seus próprios filhos, então eles ficaram mais do que felizes em me trazer para sua família. Poucos anos depois, eles decidiram que eu precisava de um irmão." Ele sorriu com a lembrança. "Nós não escolhemos Alice, ela nos escolheu. Eu estava observando todas as crianças no parquinho quando ela se aproximou de mim e disse que eu poderia ser seu irmão".

Eu sorri também. Alice disse que podia sentir quando alguma coisa estava certa.

"Eu espero que vocês estejam decentes." Alice gritou do corredor. "Nós estamos entrando." Se eu não tivesse acabado de ter a minha bunda batida para salvar a vida dela, eu ficaria feliz em matá-la agora. Ela entrou junto com Jacob e Jasper.

"Precisamos discutir a estratégia." Disse Jasper. "Eu gostaria de cuidar disso de uma vez por todas. Eu preferiria que Alice ficasse longe, mas ela parece ter outros planos".

"Você nunca sabe quando pode precisar de mim." Alice insistiu, e ela estava certa. Victoria teria morrido pelo ferimento da faca, mas não antes que ela me atacasse novamente. No mínimo, Alice me salvou de ainda mais contusões.

Jacob se sentou no meu outro lado. "Nós não sabemos exatamente o que estamos enfrentando. Acho que devemos voltar para Emmett e Rosalie." Ao falar daqueles dois, eu estava imediatamente a bordo.

Edward seria mais difícil de convencer. "Eu trabalhei pra caramba para encontrar Alice e proteger Bella. Chegamos a um ponto em que podemos tirá-las daqui de forma segura, e vocês querem pegar algumas armas e marchar de volta para fora até lá?"

"Se não pararmos com isso, quem o fará?" Jasper perguntou. "As crianças desaparecem o tempo todo no meio destas montanhas e é descrito como ataques de animais, ou acidentes de caminhadas. Ninguém vai me escutar, eles sempre me ignoraram como um eremita louco. No entanto, os caminhos que vocês tomaram para chegar a essa cabana foram cobertos por uma razão. Os moradores locais nunca as pegam, alegando que é assombrado, ou de má sorte, ou muito perigoso. Eu não posso fazer muito sozinho, mas juntos acredito que podemos acabar com isso".

"Eu não me importo de arriscar a minha vida pelos outros, mas não quero arriscar a de mais ninguém." Edward disse, seus olhos se deslocando entre eu e Alice.

"Isso não é justo." Alice disse suavemente. "Eu apoiei a sua decisão de se juntar aos fuzileiros navais, apesar do perigo potencial porque seus motivos eram nobres. Agora, eu preciso que você faça o mesmo. Essas pessoas mataram os nossos amigos e continuarão matando outros. Podemos não ser capazes de pará-los, mas eu sei que todos nós não nos arrependeremos de tentar".

Jacob suspirou. "Olha, se você está preocupado com a sua irmã, Jasper vai ajudá-lo a cuidar dela, e tanto quanto você e eu batemos cabeças, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por Bella".

Edward levantou-se relutantemente. "É melhor nos prepararmos".

Eles estavam certos. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, precisava ser interrompido. Muitos dos meus amigos tinham sido feridos, ou pior, por causa dessas pessoas, e se fosse para nós fazermos algo, então eu faria isso. No entanto, eu estava assustada como a merda. Eu não queria ir à casa de boneca do caralho. Eu queria ir para casa com meu pai chefe de polícia, onde o máximo que eu tinha medo era de ele ficar chateado se o seu time favorito perdesse.

"Bella." A voz de Jasper me tirou disso. "Você sabe como usar uma dessas?" Ele perguntou, oferecendo-me uma arma.

Concordei e fixei meu cinturão de arma. Charlie fez questão que eu soubesse como dar um tiro antes de eu começar a namorar. O cinto forrado com munição extra me fez parecer muito mais durona do que eu realmente era.

"Quando sairmos daqui, eu vou visitar minha irmã no Havaí." Jake disse. "Já faz muito tempo desde que a vi".

"Eu vou sair das montanhas. Viver sozinho não me agrada mais." Disse Jasper.

Alice sorriu para ele. "Vou gastar menos tempo escolhendo as minhas roupas e mais tempo com as pessoas que importam".

Merda. Eu acho que era a minha vez. "Eu vou ter mais diversão. Passei muito tempo lendo sobre a vida e não vivendo. Não me mataria ser tão cínica também".

Edward estava ocupado pondo as coisas em uma mochila, fingindo que nem todo mundo estava olhando para ele. Finalmente, ele suspirou. "Eu vou parar de remoer coisas que não posso mudar. A vida é muito malditamente curta".

Enquanto os outros continuaram a empacotar as coisas e se preparar, eu escorreguei para o banheiro. Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e tomei algumas respirações profundas. Havia uma enorme diferença entre o que eu queria fazer e o que eu faria.

"Se você quer ir, diga a palavra. Levarei você pra casa agora." Edward disse. Sua voz me fez pular. Eu não tinha notado que ele entrou no cômodo.

"Eu ficarei bem." Respondi.

"Quando sairmos daqui, você quer jantar comigo?" Ele perguntou, mantendo sua voz baixa.

"Você está realmente dando-me uma escolha?" Antes, ele parecia todo exigente, em vez de perguntar. Era irritante como o inferno, às vezes.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Se você disser não, posso sempre pegar você".

"Eu nem _sempre_ sou pega." Fiz uma careta. "Tecnicamente, eu só fui pega uma vez nesta viagem se eu não contar você".

"Bella." Ele interrompeu. "Você vai jantar comigo, ou não?"

"Sim, mas você vai ter que me dizer mais sobre si mesmo. É estranho que você saiba tanto sobre mim, e eu-" Ele agarrou meu rosto e cobriu minha boca com a dele. Um rosnado frustrado escapou da minha garganta, não obstante quão bom beijador ele era. Quando ele se afastou, eu comecei um discurso completamente novo. "Você tem que parar de fazer isso só para me calar. Se você sentir a necessidade de me beijar, espere até eu terminar de falar, e então faça isso".

"Você terminou?" Edward perguntou.

Eu pensei sobre isso e não consegui pensar em mais nada para acrescentar. "Sim." Assenti bruscamente.

Ele me beijou novamente.

Jasper limpou sua garganta, fazendo-nos nos separar. "Desculpe." Ele disse desconfortavelmente. "Nem Alice nem Jacob queriam se arriscar a entrar sobre vocês dois, então eles me mandaram, em vez disso. Estamos prontos".

Merda.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Realmente, essa foi a calmaria antes da tempestade… deu pra conhecer um pouquinho mais sobre Edward… o próximo cap. é da casa de boneca... preparem-se!_

_Fiz uma confusão no cap. anterior e disse que essa fic estava acabando... bem, agora ainda faltam 4 caps. para que ela acabe!_

_Deixem reviews e até terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

Ju


	12. Bemvindos à Casa de Bonecas

**Capítulo Doze ****- Bem-vindos à Casa de Bonecas **

Nós cinco marchamos furtivamente pela floresta como uma espécie de exército do caralho. Se não fosse pela pequena e fofa Alice e os machucados em mim, teríamos parecido muito malditamente ferozes. Conseguimos derrubar Victoria, no entanto, então não era como se fôssemos completamente inúteis, e eu tinha a sensação de que havia mais de Alice do que ela estava deixando.

Eu tinha certeza que meu coração nunca abrandaria. De vez em quando, Edward tocaria a parte inferior das minhas costas levemente para me guiar para a frente. Eu acho que ele sabia quão fodidamente com medo eu estava. No entanto, se ele não parasse de me tocar, eu acabaria pulando sobre ele no momento mais inadequado.

"Como conseguiremos chegar em Emmett e Rose sem levar um tiro?" Jacob perguntou baixinho. "Lembrem-se, ele disse que atiraria em qualquer coisa que passasse pela porta. Seria péssimo sobreviver a tudo só para ser desintegrado pelo gestor da vida selvagem".

"Deixaremos você ir primeiro." Sussurrei de volta provocativamente.

"Isso dói, Bella." Ele respondeu, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

Edward suspirou em aborrecimento. "Vocês dois nunca sobreviveriam na Marinha".

Ele estava certo sobre mim, pelo menos. Se o sargento no treinamento começasse a gritar na minha cara, eu provavelmente choraria. No entanto, Jake provavelmente seria o rei da flexão antes de passar. Parecia que nada poderia fazer esse sujeito fechar a boca.

Alice e Jasper estavam quietos. Eu sabia que Alice tinha que estar nervosa. Não tinha sido muito tempo desde que ela mal escapou dos caçadores. Agora ela estava indo encontrá-los por si só. Ter Jasper com ela definitivamente ajudava.

O pouco que eu sabia sobre Jasper era interessante. Após se envolver com a multidão errada, seus pais ricos o enviaram para viver com seu avô Jack, um veterano da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Os dois ficaram próximos durante o tempo, então, quando Jack morreu, Jasper ficou nas montanhas, em vez de demolir a casa como seus pais queriam. Isso me fez admirá-lo e sentir-me triste por ele, ao mesmo tempo. Talvez quando essa bagunça acabasse, todos nós poderíamos voltar para a casa para uma reunião.

Merda. Eu tive relações sexuais na casa do avô de Jasper.

"Nós estamos sendo observados." Jasper disse tão calmamente como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. "Há apenas um deles. Eles não vão atacar se estivermos todos juntos".

"Então nós nos separamos." Edward disse em voz baixa. Ele era fodidamente louco. "Nós não estamos longe da cabana. Ele muito provavelmente vai atacar se for um a um, então você e Alice vão por um caminho, Jake e Bella podem ir para outro. Eu vou encontrar todos vocês lá".

"Como é que vamos nos dividir sem parecer suspeito?" Alice perguntou.

Jake agarrou meu braço. "Eu tenho que mijar. Vamos, Bells." Ele anunciou em voz alta.

"Eu não vou com você fazer xixi." Eu respondi, parecendo chocada.

"Tenho certeza como o inferno que não vou sozinho, e eu não confio naqueles dois meninos bonitos para não olhar." Ele argumentou.

Por um minuto lá, eu pensei que Edward iria matá-lo, mas Alice jogou junto. "Eu preciso ir também. Podemos, por favor, fazer uma pausa?" Ela perguntou, soando doce e malditamente convincente.

Edward bufou. "Tudo bem. Vou esperar aqui e vigiar. Apressem-se, ok?" Ele agarrou minha mão antes que eu pudesse ir embora. "Volte logo".

Ele ficaria bem. Eu mantive dizendo a mim mesma, enquanto Jacob e eu nos afastamos. Naquele momento, eu gostaria de ser como Alice. Eu queria ser capaz de simplesmente sentir que tudo estava bem, mas eu não podia. Em vez disso, eu me enchi de um sentimento de medo, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. "Jake." Eu parei de andar, "Temos que voltar. E se algo acontecer com ele?"

"Bells, o homem é uma máquina." Jacob disse. "Se alguém pode sobreviver a essa confusão, ele pode".

Virei-me ao redor por apenas um segundo, só para olhar para trás. Isso é tudo que tomou.

"Merda." Jacob gritou. Eu chicoteei de volta ao redor para ver o dardo saindo da sua perna. Ele puxou-o para fora enquanto eu olhava freneticamente, tentando ver de onde o dardo veio. "Bella, corra!"

"Vamos." Agarrei o braço dele com uma mão e segurei a minha arma com a outra.

Ele tentou correr comigo, mas ele continuou a ficar mais lento e mais fraco. "Bells, vá." Suas pernas cederam, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu poderia deixá-lo. Ele não me deixaria se a situação se invertesse. "Jacob, quando você acordar, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro por levar um tiro com um maldito tranqüilizador".

"Por favor, vá." Ele implorou. Quando eu não me movi, ele ficou irritado. "Saia daqui!"

"Cale a boca!" Eu rosnei. "Eu preciso ser capaz de ouvir se alguém está vindo".

Eu ouvi os passos. Alguém estava correndo para nós da direção errada. Não poderia ser Edward, Jasper, ou Alice. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando eu apontei a arma. "Por favor, seja um caçador." Rezei em silêncio. Eu não estava em posição de fazer perguntas primeiro, então logo que eu tinha um tiro, eu o dei.

Houve um silêncio, eu tinha certeza que eu acertei o alvo. Infelizmente, eles também. Puxei o dardo para fora do meu ombro tão rapidamente quanto pude, mas Jake tinha feito a mesma coisa, agora, ele estava mal consciente do meu lado. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ele ficaria desacordado, e eu estava prestes a me juntar a ele.

"Tire o silenciador." Jake disse calmamente.

Merda. Por que não pensei nisso antes? Eu rapidamente fiz o que ele disse e atirei um par de tiros para o ar. Não havia nenhuma maneira que não seríamos encontrados. Eu só esperava que Edward chegasse a nós primeiro. Eu segurei enquanto pude, mas logo tudo ficou escuro.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha estado fora, ou onde diabos eu estava. Havia algo macio embaixo de mim, e algo frio roçando a minha testa. "Não toque nela, porra!"

"Jake." Eu murmurei. Ele ainda estava comigo.

"Abra os olhos, Isabella." A voz fez meu coração cair. Era incrivelmente suave e completamente desconhecida. Forcei meus olhos pesados a abrirem. Um homem mais velho estava sorrindo para mim. "Olá, minha querida. Bem-vinda à casa de bonecas." Eu queria chorar. Jake ainda estava gritando no fundo, enquanto o homem puxou-me para cima. "Jacob, se você não aprender a controlar seu temperamento, haverá conseqüências. Nós dois odiaríamos ver algo acontecer com Isabella porque você não pode se comportar".

Jacob estava amarrado a uma cadeira no outro lado da sala, olhando para o homem, mas não mais gritando. "Quem é você?" Eu perguntei, minha voz trêmula.

O homem estava ocupado amarrando minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas. Nós estávamos em uma espécie de laboratório escuro. "Eu peço desculpas. Onde estão as minhas maneiras?" Ele deu a volta para ficar na minha frente. "Meu nome é Aro. É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Perdi alguns dos meus caçadores por causa de você." Ele não parecia chateado, ele estava mais divertido do que qualquer coisa.

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" Em toda a honestidade, eu ainda não tinha certeza do que exatamente ele estava fazendo.

"Todos fazem esta pergunta." Ele riu. Ele me pegou pelo braço, ajudando-me para fora da pequena cama e para os meus pés. "Já que não confio em seu amigo para bancar o legal, seremos apenas nós dois para o passeio".

"Por favor, deixe-o vir. Ele não será nenhum problema." Implorei. Eu não queria me separar dele.

Aro balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Sinto muito, querida. Você vai vê-lo novamente em breve. Eu quero que vocês dois conheçam a minha família." Ele parou perto da porta e pegou um lenço de seda. "Não entre em pânico. Isto é para o seu benefício. Meu irmão fica ofendido facilmente. Não faria bem a você dizer algo que possa se arrepender." Ele o colocou na minha boca e amarrou-o por trás da minha cabeça, amordaçando-me antes de me levar para fora da sala.

O lugar me lembrava um museu. Grandes pinturas cobriam as paredes do corredor, cada uma iluminada com a sua própria lâmpada. "Infelizmente, nós não podemos manter nossas bonecas para sempre. Esses retratos são a certeza que elas nunca serão esquecidas. Posso contar a você a história de cada um deles." Aro disse orgulhosamente. Estávamos andando muito rápido para eu dar uma boa olhada neles.

"Neste nível, você encontrará nossa coleção principal. Algumas das peças podem até ser familiares para você. No entanto, nós gostamos de decorar, então há uma chance de que você possa não reconhecê-los." Ele nos parou do lado de fora de um par de portas lindamente esculpidas. "Você gostaria de ver?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que estava naquela sala, mas eu sabia que não queria descobrir. Aro tinha outros planos. "Claro que você quer." Ele riu, abrindo as portas e empurrando-me forte o suficiente para me por dentro. "O que você acha?"

Espalhados pela sala estavam grandes caixas, em cada uma estava uma boneca em tamanho real. "Eu uso o que eu sei sobre a parte de escolher peças." Eu odiava como ele falava sobre eles, chamando-os de peças quando eles eram seres humanos.

"Eu estou completamente apaixonado por este." Aro disse, apontando para uma beleza com cabelos castanhos claros e pele de porcelana.

A placa na frente dela estava inscrita "Irina".

"Ela veio com o grupo antes do seu." Ele explicou. Isso significava que ela estava com Alice.

"Ah." Ele sorriu, levando-me através da sala. "Aqui está um que você pode apreciar. Diga-me, Isabella, eu entendi direito?" Uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. Os olhos sem vida de Jessica Stanley estavam olhando para mim. Seus cachos foram domesticados e presos para trás com presilhas que combinavam com o uniforme de torcida que ela usava. "Tivemos que fazer um monte de trabalho em sua pele. Victoria ficou um pouco levada com o pescoço dela, eu receio, mas fomos capazes de escondê-lo".

Ele segurou meu braço e puxou-me mais um pouco para a próxima caixa. "Esta peça vai com ela. Você realmente não pode ter um sem o outro. Felizmente, as feridas dele foram facilmente escondidas sob a roupa." Mike Newton estava vestido com um autêntico uniforme de futebol. Eles de alguma forma o tinham posicionado de modo a parecer que ele estava prestes a jogar a bola.

Fechei meus olhos. Eu não podia mais olhar para eles. "Lá, lá, Isabella." Aro ronronou, acariciando meus cabelos. Encolhi-me para longe dele. "Você não deve ficar triste por eles. Cada peça é congelada no tempo. Eles estarão sempre jovens e bonitos, sempre nos melhores dias de suas vidas. Seria uma vergonha para eles que tivessem vivido, apenas para envelhecer e serem desperdiçados." Ele não parecia ter um problema com o próprio envelhecimento e desperdício.

"Tenho medo que você não vai reconhecer os outros aqui. Temos algumas peças no andar de cima que você pode, mas haverá tempo para isso depois." Aro disse. "Estou levando Jacob à sala de jantar. Vocês conhecerão a minha família agora".

Antes de nós chegarmos à sala de jantar, ele parou para enxugar minhas lágrimas. "Será melhor você não chorar. Minha filha encontra beleza em lágrimas." Eu não sei o que diabos isso significava, mas era definitivamente um aviso.

Quando eu vi Jacob, fiquei imediatamente aliviada. Aro disse que eu o veria novamente, mas esse homem era psicótico. Eu não acreditava na palavra dele. Jake parecia estar ileso, mas seu cabelo tinha sido cortado e o pouco de sujeira tinha sido limpado da sua pele. Ele estava amordaçado também. Por isso, fiquei aliviada. Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz de ficar quieto de outro modo. Eu não queria vê-lo sendo machucado.

Dois grandes homens estavam de cada lado dele. Nenhum deles era tão grande como Jake, mas ainda eram muito intimidantes.

Aro levou-me para ficar com eles. "Isabella, Jacob, permitam-me apresentar os meus guardas, Demetri e Felix." Ele me deixou lá para se sentar à mesa.

Havia dois outros homens já sentados e três jovens de pé atrás deles, duas meninas e um menino. Eles pareciam ser da minha idade, se não um pouco mais jovens.

Aro gesticulou para o homem ao lado dele. "Este é meu irmão Marcus. Ele decide quem fica com qual boneca. Ele é muito bom em escolher o que cada um de nós gostaria." O homem permaneceu em silêncio, apenas balançando a cabeça numa saudação.

"Meu irmão Caius." Aro disse, indicando o outro homem. "Ele prefere a arte abstrata. Acredito que ele trabalhou com seus amigos, Royce e Tyler. Felizmente para Tyler, ele foi incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa disso." Aro adicionou. Ambos riram levemente. Filhos da puta doentes.

"Atrás de mim estão meus filhos." Aro sorriu carinhosamente. "Eles são as bonecas perfeitas. Eu os fiz e os eduquei como tal".

"Jane." A menor dos três deu um passo à frente. Só de olhar para ela, eu sabia que ela era aquela sobre a qual Aro me advertiu. "Quais bonecas você tem, querida?"

"Eu tenho Carmen, Kate e Tanya, pai." Ela disse, sorrindo docemente, ainda que maliciosamente.

Aro não poderia ter parecido mais orgulhoso. "Alec." O menino se aproximou. "Alec gosta de cuidar das nossas peças menos cooperativas. Ele é muito criativo, como vocês verão mais tarde. É importante que vocês vejam o que pode acontecer se vocês se comportarem mal." Um arrepio do caralho percorreu a minha espinha com a forma como ambos estavam olhando para nós.

"Finalmente, minha filha Renesmee." A outra menina moveu-se para se juntar aos seus irmãos. "Ela esteve um pouco relutante para escolher uma boneca, mas finalmente decidiu sobre o jovem Jacob." _Não._ Senti as lágrimas brotarem novamente, mas eu não podia chorar na frente de Jane.

"Devo dizer, de todas as nossas peças, o grupo de vocês tem nos dado os maiores problemas." Disse Aro. "Victoria ainda não retornou. Será que algum de vocês sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?" O que diabos deveríamos dizer com mordaças na boca? Ele riu novamente, "Ela não vai voltar, vai? Eu sempre soube que ela iria longe demais um dia".

Aro e seus irmãos começaram a conversar baixinho entre si. Eu dei um passo para mais perto de Jake. Tentei dizer a ele o quanto eu sentia muito apenas olhando para ele, mas tudo que eu recebi em retorno foi pura determinação. Ele não estava desistindo. Eu poderia apenas assentir em resposta, deixando-o saber que eu não desistiria também.

"Agora," Aro levantou-se, "todo mundo está voltando às suas câmaras. Serei capaz de terminar o passeio em breve." Enquanto a sala esvaziava, ele veio ao redor da mesa para ficar em frente a nós. "Felix, remova a mordaça de Jacob." Isso não seria bom. "Você tem algo que você gostaria de dizer?" Jacob manteve seu queixo cerrado e sua boca fechada. "Vejo que você não tem tomado as minhas palavras de ânimo leve. Isabella, obrigada por isso." Ele sorriu.

Então ele se virou para mim e tirou a minha mordaça ele mesmo. "E quanto a você, querida? Tem alguma coisa a dizer?" Ele riu, "Você pode falar livremente. Eu não vou machucar nenhum de vocês pelas suas palavras".

Havia várias coisas que eu queria dizer, mas eu tinha que ser cautelosa. Eu não acreditava que ele se refrearia de machucar a mim, ou Jake. "Você não vai se safar dessa".

O filho da puta riu de novo. "Eu tenho me safado há muitos anos. Seus amiguinhos que escaparam antes dos caçadores chegarem já foram postos de lado pelos policiais. Eles enviaram um oficial da proteção da Vida Selvagem, não enviaram?" Ele não deve ter sabido sobre Sam, Leah e Seth. Eles sabiam sobre os caçadores. No mínimo, eles entrariam em contato com meu pai. Charlie não pararia até que ele nos encontrasse. "Os desaparecimentos nunca são investigados a fundo. Se assim fosse, eu asseguro a você, nós poderíamos fornecer provas suficientes para indicar um ataque de animal, ou um incidente de caminhada. O que faz você pensar que você vai ser diferente?"

Tínhamos pessoas que sabiam exatamente onde estávamos. Tínhamos amigos que estavam em seu caminho para esta casa doentia. Eu não diria a ele nada sobre isso, mas saber disso me fez querer lutar muito mais forte.

"Você não está pensando em Edward, está?" Aro perguntou, um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto.

Meus olhos devem ter demonstrado minha surpresa. Como diabos ele sabia disso?

Aro gargalhou. "Garota bobinha, Edward é aquele que trouxe você aqui".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG! __O que foi esse cap.? Esse Aro e sua família são completamente loucos! Será que Renesmee é do mal mesmo? E Aro falou a verdade sobre Edward?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Animais de estimação e Peças

**Atenção: Partes d****esse capítulo são um pouco macabras.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Treze - Animais de estimação e Peças**

Aro estava mentindo. Ele tinha de estar. Edward fez tudo que podia para me proteger dessas pessoas. Por que ele seria aquele a trazer-me para eles no final?

"Você vê, Isabella," Aro sorriu, "Edward é uma parte da minha família. Como tal, ele recebe uma boneca dele mesmo, e como a sorte de ter isso, ele escolheu você".

"Você está mentindo, bastardo." Eu rosnei. Senti Jake enrijecer ao meu lado.

"Ele passou por tanta dificuldade para mantê-la segura. James queria destruir tudo o que o pobre Edward queria, e Victoria estava mais do que disposta a ajudar. Veja, foi Edward quem entregou James por agressão sexual, assim fazendo-o ser dispensado." Aro explicou.

Não. Isso não era verdade. Edward estava ali para salvar Alice.

"Foi fácil trazer você aqui." Aro continuou livremente. "Marcus não teve problemas para convencer seus amigos que uma viagem às montanhas era a maneira perfeita de passar a sua pequena Férias de Primavera. Então Heidi, que descanse em paz, os levou direto para a cabana. Mesmo Alice e seus pequenos três amigos gays exigiram mais convencimento. Edward não ficou feliz quando descobriu que sua irmã estava lá fora, mas eu tinha que dar algo a James. Ele estava trabalhando tão duro".

"Seu filho da puta doente." Eu estava tremendo, eu estava tão zangada. "Você não pode fazer isso com as pessoas. Nós não somos brinquedos, porra!"

"Bells." Jacob sussurrou asperamente.

Aro recolocou a mordaça na minha boca enquanto Felix fez o mesmo com Jacob. "Palavras desagradáveis de uma boca tão bonita." Aro suspirou condescendente. "Acho que agora seria um bom momento para mostrar a vocês o que acontece quando vocês não se comportam".

Eu não sabia onde ele estava nos levando. Eu não podia nem pensar em linha reta. Ele tinha que estar mentindo. Eu ficava repetindo uma e outra vez em minha mente. Se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, então todas as esperanças estavam perdidas, nós nunca tivemos uma chance desde o início.

"Devo avisá-los, isso pode ser um pouco difícil para vocês verem." Aro disse, parando diante de uma porta. "Nós não vamos tolerar desrespeito com a nossa família. Um pouco de hostilidade é prevista no início, vocês simplesmente não sabem de nada. Depois disso, porém, não será tolerado".

Tão logo ele abriu a porta, eu podia ouvir os gritos. Aro teve que usar muito mais força para me fazer entrar naquela sala. Eu não tinha vontade de ver o que estava acontecendo. "Sua amiga Lauren tem sido um pouco problemática, eu receio." Aro explicou, não afetado pelos horríveis gritos.

Fechei meus olhos, desejando acima de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse simplesmente liberar minhas mãos para tapar meus ouvidos. Lauren não estava apenas gritando, ela estava xingando e gritando as coisas mais cruéis e vis que ela poderia imaginar.

"Abra os olhos, Isabella," Aro disse insensivelmente, "ou Jacob vai ser o próximo".

Meus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente.

Aro ficou casualmente assistindo a cena enquanto eu lutava para não vomitar. Lauren estava de pé em uma plataforma redonda com os braços acorrentados sobre sua cabeça. Havia uma poça de sangue ao redor dos seus pés onde eles tinham sido pregados à plataforma. Alec estava atrás dela, anexando um carrinho de boneca gigante ao redor da cintura dela.

"Ele vai fazer um globo de neve." Aro disse. "Eu disse a vocês que Alec era criativo. Ele é um verdadeiro artista".

A gritaria recomeçou quando Alec pegou uma broca. Ele estava fodidamente anexando-a ao pé. "Alguém poderia amordaçá-la? Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça." Aro reclamou. Ele não se incomodava realmente, e as lágrimas estavam correndo pelas minhas bochechas. "Minha querida, você parece um pouco pálida." Ele virou-se para os guardas. "Leve-os para fora um pouco. Isabella parece ter náuseas. Se eles derem a vocês algum problema, informem-me imediatamente".

Essas pessoas eram doentes do caralho, e Lauren era tão malditamente estúpida. Por que ela não podia desligar o interruptor de vadia por tempo suficiente para conseguir sua bunda fora daqui? Uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora, nenhum dos guardas me impediu de enterrar meu rosto contra Jacob. Com suas mãos amarradas atrás das costas, ele só pôde descansar sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça. Essa merda foi demais. Eu provavelmente ouviria aqueles gritos pelo resto da minha vida, e Lauren... ela era apenas uma outra _boneca_ para adicionar à sua coleção.

Depois de um momento ou dois, eu olhei ao redor. Nós não estávamos do lado de fora, não realmente. Os muros do jardim nos enjaulavam dentro. Eu podia ver o céu, mas nada mais.

Eventualmente, Aro nos chamou de volta para dentro. Eu o _odiava_. Antes de qualquer coisa disso, eu diria que ninguém merecia morrer como Lauren e os outros tinham morrido. No entanto, após encontrar esse homem e sua chamada família, eu tive uma mudança de coração. Um dia, ele receberia o que merecia, e eu esperava que eu pudesse estar lá para ver isso.

"Venha." Aro disse, levando-me pelo braço. Ele ainda estava cuidadoso ao redor de Jacob, tendo os guardas escoltando em seu lugar. Viado. "Tenho certeza que você deve estar se perguntando onde residem seus outros amigos".

"O jovem Eric está com Marcus." Aro anunciou, abrindo uma outra porta e conduzindo-nos para dentro. "Como você pode ver, nem todas as nossas peças são maltratadas".

Eric parecia horrível. Ele estava obviamente fraco e desnutrido. Marcus tinha os braços e pernas dele amarrados de tal modo que ele pudesse controlar todos os seus movimentos, como um boneco de marionete. Os olhos derrotados de Eric encontraram os meus. Eu queria assegurar a ele que o tiraríamos daqui, mas eu não sabia se poderíamos. Em vez disso, meus olhos deslocaram-se para os seus lábios, eles estavam selados.

Eu tentei falar, mas a maldita mordaça na minha boca impediu. Aro riu e tirou o lenço. "Sim, Isabella?"

"O que há de errado com a boca dele?" Perguntei rapidamente.

"É apenas um pouco de cola. Marcus não fala muito. Portanto, ele não gosta que seus bonecos falem também." Aro explicou.

"Como é que ele come?" Se eles amavam suas _bonecas_ tanto, seguramente eles não os assistiriam simplesmente morrer de fome.

"Temos laboratórios com o equipamento médico adequado, querida. Temos certeza de que ele fica nutrido." Aro respondeu. Isso era bobagem. Eles o estavam matando. Logo ele estaria em uma caixa ao lado de Mike e Jessica, e Marcus simplesmente encontraria para si um boneco novo.

Aro bateu suas mãos juntas em silêncio. "Vamos seguir em frente".

Ele não colocou de volta a mordaça na minha boca. Eu teria que ser cuidadosa. Tomara que eu conseguisse me lembrar de pensar antes de falar. Aro gostava de usar a amizade entre eu e Jake contra nós. Eu não podia deixar minha boca colocar Jacob em apuros.

"Você pode não reconhecer Royce e Tyler." Aro explicou. "Caius gosta de desmontar as peças e misturá-las um pouco".

"Eu realmente preferiria não ver isso." Implorei.

"Bobagem." Ele respondeu. "Como você provavelmente sabe, Tyler não sentiu nada. Ele já estava muito desfigurado por nossos casos, então Caius decidiu usá-lo para suas esculturas. Royce, no entanto, precisava ser punido".

Eu queria gritar para ele. Tyler foi morto por causa dos seus caçadores, e ele tratou o caso como se não fosse nada demais. Eu não podia sequer pensar em Royce. "Por favor." Eu fodidamente implorei. "Nós não estamos acostumados a isso." Ninguém deve estar, seu bastardo doente. "Se você me levar lá, eu vou vomitar em todo o lugar." Certamente, ele não queria isso no seu perfeito piso brilhante. Caius era um monstro do caralho. Qualquer coisa que ele tivesse em seu quarto, provavelmente me daria pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida.

"Talvez mais tarde." Aro concluiu com pesar. "Nós vamos continuar com Jane".

Eu ouvi uma suave melodia vinda do quarto dela. Dadas as circunstâncias, a música normalmente bonita soava assustadora como o inferno. Aro sorriu enquanto nos levou para dentro. "Jane, você está se divertindo?"

A pequena cadela tortuosa assentiu docemente. "Sim, pai." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Estou ensinando às minhas bonecas um novo jogo".

Tanya estava atrás dela com outras duas jovens mulheres igualmente belas. Elas estavam todas vestidas em belos vestidos, com seus cabelos e maquiagens feitos com perfeição. Enquanto a música tocava, as plataformas onde elas estavam giravam lentamente. Cada uma delas estava congelada em diferentes posições. Jane estava usando-as como bailarinas em uma porra de caixa de jóias.

"Como você joga?" Aro perguntou.

"É muito simples, na verdade. Minhas bonequinhas devem ficar imóveis como estátuas. Se elas se movem, eu ganho." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Elas não gostam quando eu ganho." Ela acrescentou com uma risadinha.

Eu logo comecei a perceber por quê. Uma das meninas piscou e Jane saltou alegremente. "Carmen." Jane cantou. Carmen começou a chorar silenciosamente antes de qualquer coisa sequer acontecer. Jane pegou um pequeno controle remoto e apertou um botão. Carmen choramingou, mas lutou para se manter parada. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Aro estava curioso. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eles estão com fios em seus vestidos." Ela riu. "Eu posso queimá-las, ou dar um choque nelas com apenas o toque de um botão Elas sempre choram, elas são muito frágeis." Ela ficou segurando o botão apertado, causando mais e mais lágrimas em Carmen.

"Pare!" A palavra estava fora da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre isso. Tanto Jane como Aro se viraram para olhar para mim. Eu vi Felix e Demetri apertarem seu aperto sobre Jacob enquanto Jane ajustou o controle remoto para baixo.

Ela caminhou em minha direção. "Você gostaria que eu jogasse com você, em vez disso?" Ela perguntou, sua voz absurdamente infantil.

Foda-se, Aro. Se aquela vadia me tocasse, eu chutaria sua bunda. Um pensamento rápido do que aconteceu com Lauren me acalmou um pouco.

"Sinto muito, querida." Aro disse com pesar. "Edward não teve a chance de jogar com ela ainda. Você conhece as regras. Se ele desejar compartilhar, então você pode ter uma reviravolta".

Jane fez beicinho. "Por que ele consegue mesmo uma boneca? Ele não é realmente da família".

O sorriso finalmente caiu do rosto de Aro. "Eu não vou discutir isso com você de novo." Ele disse severamente.

"Sim, pai." Jane respondeu imediatamente.

Aro virou-se para os guardas. "Eu acredito que é hora de Jacob se familiarizar com a minha querida Renesmee".

Após encontrar o resto da sua família sádica, eu não queria saber o que Renesmee tinha na loja para Jacob. Felix e Demetri o tiraram do quarto. Aro deu-lhes um momento antes de seguir. Eu dei um último olhar em Tanya antes de ser retirada do quarto.

"Jacob é um jovem bastante grande. Precauções devem ser tomadas para garantir que ele não machuque a minha filha." Aro explicou enquanto viajamos para o último dos quartos dos seus filhos. "Eu não estou muito certo por que ela pediu por ele. Nós tínhamos acabado de descobrir que ele foi aquele que acabou com Laurent. Talvez ela fosse mais próxima com o homem do que eu sabia".

Felix e Demetri estavam ocupados amarrando Jacob na cadeira com algemas em seus pulsos e tornozelos. Renesmee parecia entediada enquanto observava. "Isso é realmente necessário, pai?"

Aro ignorou sua pergunta e verificou ele mesmo a tranca. "Se você ousar bagunçar o cabelo dela, vou ter a sua cabeça feita em uma mala para Jane." Ele advertiu a Jacob. Ele tirou a mordaça. "Eu me fiz claro?"

"Sim." Jacob rosnou.

"Bom." Aro respondeu agradavelmente antes de virar para a sua filha. "Tranqüilize-o se for preciso. Ele pode tomar um pouco de treinamento." Ele disse, entregando a ela a chave das algemas dele.

"Não se preocupe tanto, pai." Renesmee sorriu. "Você sabe que eu vou chamá-lo se eu precisar de ajuda." Ela beijou Aro na bochecha antes de dar tapinhas na cabeça de Jake, "Eu sempre quis ter um animal de estimação." Eu queria estrangulá-la.

"Agora, eu preciso encontrar um lugar para Isabella até Edward chegar." Aro disse.

"Ela pode ficar aqui?" Renesmee perguntou. "Eu tenho mais algemas e prometo não tocar nela. Acredito que meu animal de estimação vai se comportar melhor se sua amiguinha estiver por perto." Odiando-a ou não, eu gostei da idéia dela.

Aro levou um momento para pensar sobre isso antes de assinalar para os guardas. Só precisou de Feliz para me prender na cadeira. As malditas coisas eram muito desconfortáveis, mas eu ficaria algemada com Jacob sobre qualquer outra coisa neste pesadelo do caralho. "Não a machuque de nenhuma maneira." Aro advertiu a filha.

Ela fez um beicinho, mas concordou, "Sim, pai." Ela caminhou com ele até a porta, falando baixinho para que não pudéssemos ouvir.

"Nós vamos sair daqui, Bells." Jacob sussurrou para mim. "Não desista".

Eu queria responder, mas Renesmee estava voltando. Ela havia trancado a porta e agora estava nos observando atentamente. "Você matou Laurent." Ela disse simplesmente.

Jacob não pediu desculpas. "Ou era ele, ou eu".

"Perdemos muitos caçadores antes, mas James, Victoria e Laurent nunca falharam. Agora, os três se foram." Ela respondeu.

"E daí? Você vai nos levar de volta agora, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei. Eu não sabia o que diabos ela estava querendo.

Renesmee olhou para a chave em sua delicada mãozinha. "Eu vou ajudar vocês".

Bobagem. "Por quê?"

"Eu não escolhi esta vida, eu nasci nela. Minha mãe era apenas uma outra boneca para aquele bastardo. Quando ela tentou me ajudar a escapar, ele me fez assistir enquanto drenou seu sangue, substituindo-o com o que ele chamou de veneno, um soro que eles usam para preservar os corpos. Estive presa nesta casa por dezoito anos, assistindo enquanto aqueles monstros torturavam pessoas inocentes. A única vez que eu tentei ajudar uma garota a fugir, ela acabou sendo o novo brinquedo de Alec. " Ela com muita raiva enxugou uma lágrima que caiu. "Até recentemente, eu pensava que era impossível alguém sair, mas por causa de vocês, a guarda se encontra em seu ponto mais fraco".

"Se formos pegos, eles provavelmente vão matá-la também." Jacob disse.

Ela riu tristemente. "O que eu tenho para viver aqui? Para mim, a morte seria uma bênção".

Talvez ela fosse simplesmente uma maldita boa atriz, mas eu acreditei em cada palavra. "E os outros? Não podemos simplesmente deixá-los aqui para serem torturados e mortos".

"Eles podem nos ajudar. Felix e Demetri vão sair mais tarde para caçar. Aro parece calmo, mas por dentro, ele está fervendo de raiva. Rosalie já deveria ter sido trazida, mas ela está sendo bem protegida. Ele não vai parar até que ele a tenha. Ele pretende criar uma outra boneca, agora que Jane, Alec e eu somos mais velhos. Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça." Renesmee disse. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos de novo. "Temos que fazer algo logo, antes que Aro expanda a guarda. Caçadores sempre podem ser substituídos e as chances são de que eles serão ainda mais qualificados do que antes".

"Como diabos eles têm conseguido se safar disso?" Eu perguntei.

"Aro tem alguém no interior da sua folha de pagamento, uma mulher chamada Gianna. Ela ajudou inúmeras vezes com picar os documentos e fabricação de provas." Ela explicou. "Se vocês conseguirem sair daqui, vocês têm que contar a alguém sobre ela".

Jacob respondeu, "Não há nenhum 'se'. Nós _iremos_ sair daqui, e você vem conosco, então comece a contar-nos tudo o que sabe".

Ela ficou boquiaberta para ele. "Você quer que eu vá?"

"Inferno, sim," Jake disse, "só não fique brava se nós matarmos sua família".

"Brava?" Ela zombou. "Eu vou ajudar vocês".

Momentos atrás, eu estava pronta para matá-la. Agora, se não fosse as malditas algemas, eu a beijaria. Nós estávamos avançando com um plano, libertar as vítimas inocentes, bater os bandidos e salvar a donzela em perigo. Então eu encontraria Edward e descobriria o que diabos estava acontecendo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Realmente, capítulo macabro… Eric e Tanya continuam vivos, pelo menos por enquanto… e Renesmee não é malvada, eu não suportaria isso..._

_Seguinte, estou saindo de férias na sexta-feira e vou viajar no sábado, então eu não conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado pq estarei na estrada. Portanto, o próximo cap. só vem na terça-feira que vem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. O Inferno Todo se Liberta

**Atenção: Este fica um pouco macabro ****também.**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo Catorze – O Inferno Todo se Liberta**

Tanya, Carmen e Kate foram amordaçadas, vendadas e trancadas em suas caixas. Jane as tinha decorado para parecerem caixas gigantes de Barbie. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu silenciosamente deslizava a chave na fechadura. Quando ouviu a porta abrir, Tanya recuou para o canto para ficar longe de mim.

"Tanya, é Bella. Vou tirar você daqui." Eu sussurrei rapidamente, desamarrando seus pulsos.

Assim que seus pulsos estavam livres, ela tirou a venda e se livrou da mordaça. "Merda!"

Isso não era o que eu estava esperando. "O que diabos é o seu problema?" Perguntei enquanto destranquei a caixa de Kate.

"Eu disse a Deus que eu desistiria do sexo e entraria para um convento se ele conseguisse me tirar daqui." Tanya disse.

Eu não tinha tempo para o surto dela. "Não se preocupe com isso. Deus sabia que você estava mentindo e ele te ajudou, de qualquer forma. Agora, desamarre-a enquanto eu pego Carmen".

Ela se moveu lentamente, mas fez como eu disse. "Eu vou doar dinheiro à igreja e arranjar um namorado firme." Ela decidiu.

Tendo estado aqui há mais tempo, Carmen e Kate estavam em pior forma do que Tanya. "Há um veículo off-road na garagem. Vocês vão pegá-lo e a Eric e vão dar o fora daqui".

"Você não vem?" Tanya perguntou.

"Não com vocês." Respondi. Eles precisavam chegar a um hospital. Eles já haviam passado por muito para serem de alguma ajuda para nós.

Renesmee estava vindo pelo corredor com Eric apoiando-se fortemente contra ela. A boca dele estava sangrando onde seus lábios tinham sido forçados a abrir. "Temos que nos apressar." Disse Renesmee. "O jantar está quase no fim. Jane estará de volta em breve." Tanya a ajudou a apoiar Eric.

"Onde está Jake?" Eu perguntei. Ele deveria ser aquele com Eric, enquanto Renesmee desceria para jantar.

"Você pode levá-los para a garagem?" Ela me perguntou, evitando a questão.

"Sim." Respondi. "Onde está Jacob?"

"Marcus deixou o jantar mais cedo. Eu segui logo que eu pude sem que os outros suspeitassem. Eles estavam brigando quando eu cheguei lá. Jacob me disse para entrar e pegar Eric e sair." Disse Renesmee.

Eu surtei. "Eu vou ajudá-lo!" Comecei a descer o corredor. "Merda! Lembre-me onde é o quarto dele." Passei tanto tempo memorizando as instruções para a porra da garagem que era difícil lembrar muita coisa.

"Eu vou voltar. Você tem que tirá-los daqui." Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas ela me parou. "Não vai adiantar você ficar perdida no meio de tudo isso".

Tanya e eu ajudamos Eric a descer as escadas. "Você está em melhor forma, então você terá que dirigir." Eu disse a ela. "Há um caminho por trás da casa que deveria levá-los de volta à cidade." De acordo com Renesmee, aquela cadela Heidi o usava o tempo todo. "Existem mais de vocês?" Perguntei a Carmen e Kate.

Kate sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Irina não sobreviveu e Alice fugiu".

"Quando vocês chegarem ao hospital, contem tudo a eles. Deixe-os saber que uma mulher chamada Gianna estava nisso." Nós chegamos à garagem sem incidentes. "Não pare para ninguém." Eu os adverti.

"Você deveria ter dormido comigo quando teve a chance." Disse Tanya.

"Tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender disso para sempre." Respondi com sarcasmo.

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada." Ela disse seriamente. "Espero que você consiga." Então ela correu para fora da garagem, deixando-me para trás.

"Sua puta." Rosnou alguém atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse virar, fui atingida por um choque elétrico. Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou rígido, fazendo-me cair. Minha cabeça bateu no chão com tanta força que os meus ouvidos começaram a tocar.

Jane violentamente atirou sua arma de choque através do cômodo, mas sua voz ainda era trapaceiramente angelical. "Você me fez perder meus brinquedos." Eu não conseguia levantar. Eu ainda estava atordoada com a queda e meus músculos pareciam como se estivessem quase vibrando. "Então, eu vou brincar com você, em vez disso".

"Jane!" Outra voz gritou. Eu ouvi um estalo repugnante quando Jane foi batida na parede. Renesmee estava na porta segurando uma pá de carvão aquecido. Havia sangue espalhado na parte da frente do vestido dela, mas Jane não estava sangrando.

"Eu sabia." Jane zombou. "Eu tentei dizer ao Papai que você era uma puta choramingando e desleal, mas ele se recusou a acreditar nisso".

Ela começou a se levantar, mas Renesmee bateu novamente com uma quantidade surpreendente de força para uma pessoa tão pequena. "Você é tão perversa e desumana como ele é." Ela ferveu.

Eu puxei-me para cima. Além da dor de cabeça terrível, eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco normal.

Renesmee levantou a pá acima da sua cabeça.

"Sissy." Jane choramingou. "O que você está fazendo? Você não se lembra quem eu sou, como costumávamos brincar juntas?" Renesmee congelou. "Nós éramos melhores amigas. Você estava sempre lá para mim." A cadela sádica estava fodendo com a mente dela da maneira mais cruel. "Por favor, não me machuque. Sissy, eu te amo".

"Jane." Renesmee chorava. "Há beleza na dor, lembra?" Um olhar de puro choque se espalhou no rosto de Jane pouco antes da pá desembarcar com força contra a cabeça dela.

Eu peguei Renesmee tão rapidamente quanto eu poderia conseguir. Precisávamos continuar nos movendo, mas ela não estava em nenhum estado para ir a qualquer lugar. Não sabendo mais o que fazer, envolvi meus braços ao redor da menina sofrendo.

"Eu nunca quis matar ninguém." Ela chorou. "Eu nunca quis ser como ele".

"Você não é." Respondi rapidamente. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda pensava dessa forma. "Renesmee, você acabou de salvar a minha vida." Mais uma vez, percebi o sangue em seu vestido, e eu não poderia evitar, eu precisava saber. "O que aconteceu com seu vestido?" Perguntei calmamente.

"Não é de Jacob." Ela respondeu, fungando um pouco. Ela parecia estar se acalmando, então eu a soltei. "Quando voltei para ajudá-lo, Marcus investiu contra mim. Jake o parou." Ela enxugou o rosto nas costas da mão. "Marcus está morto. Jake está ajudando os outros. Eu não poderia encontrar Jane, então corri para encontrar você".

"Quê outros?" Perguntei com urgência.

"Seus amigos." Ela respondeu.

Eu peguei a mão dela. "Nós precisamos ir. Você vai ficar bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu ficarei bem." Nós duas respiramos fundo antes de voltar para a casa. "Bella, eu preciso ir ao escritório de Aro enquanto ele está distraído. Ele tem registros de tudo, cada boneca e cada caçador".

"Onde ele está?" Eu perguntei. Ela disse que ele estava distraído, mas eu teria certeza que ele permanecesse assim.

"Na sala de exibição." Ela respondeu, sabendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer. "Tenha cuidado".

"Você também." Eu respondi, e nós nos separamos.

Corri pelo corredor vazio, tentando não pensar sobre o quão incrivelmente estúpida eu estava sendo. Eu tinha quase atingido o meu destino quando ouvi alguém familiar.

"Como é que você gosta disso, seu bastardo doente?" Era Rosalie! Corri para a sala de jantar onde ela tinha Caius deitado em uma poça de sangue na mesa. Quando ela me viu, ela sorriu, "Bella!" Seus olhos caíram de volta para Caius brevemente. "Eu estava mostrando a ele o que eu pensava sobre a sua _arte_. Já que eu não consegui castrar Royce, isso parecia justo".

"Rose?" Fiquei um pouco assustada com ela. "Onde está Emmett?"

"Ele está a caminho." Ela respondeu. "Eles bateram nos dois guardas para conseguir um pouco de informação. Emmett está vindo no caminho de trás".

Ela obviamente tinha tudo sob controle com Caius. "Quem mais está aqui com você?"

"Seu homem da montanha, Jasper e Alice. Cuidado com aquela pequena. Ela é rápida no gatilho." Rosalie respondeu.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri antes de correr novamente.

Edward estava aqui, mas eu teria que me preocupar com isso depois. Eu precisava encontrar Aro e certificar-me que ele não encontrasse Renesmee. Eu não tinha a porra da idéia de como eu faria isso.

Quando cheguei ao louco quarto de boneca, minhas mãos congelaram nas maçanetas. Aro estava lá e, pelo som, Edward também estava.

"Onde ela está?" Edward perguntou.

"Esperando por você." Aro respondeu com sua voz calma habitual. "Depois que eu expliquei a ela por que ela estava aqui, tenho receio que ela pode ter ficado um pouco chateada com você".

Dei um passo para trás da porta. Eles estavam falando de mim.

"Leve-me até ela." Edward exigiu. "Agora".

"É claro." Disse Aro.

Merda. Eles estavam vindo. Corri para a sala mais próxima que eu poderia encontrar e fechei-me dentro. Pressionei minha testa na porta e tentei me recompor. Até que eu soubesse o que diabos estava acontecendo, eu não queria ser pega por qualquer um deles. Eu me virei para ver onde diabos eu estava e imediatamente desejei que eu não tivesse virado.

Eu estava na mesma câmara que o globo de neve gigante. O corpo sem vida de Lauren estava mantido no lugar pelo suporte enquanto os flocos de neve artificial rodavam no líquido ao redor dela. Por mais horrível que fosse, eu não conseguia me fazer desviar o olhar. Minhas pernas começaram a se mover em seu próprio acordo, levando-me para mais perto dela.

Houve um reflexo vago sobre o vidro, eu vi o movimento apenas no tempo de pisar fora do caminho. Um bastão da lareira atingiu o globo, quebrando o vidro. Alec zombou maliciosamente. "Olá, boneca." Ele ajustou seu aperto sobre o bastão. "Você gostaria de saber o que vou fazer com você?"

"Fique fodidamente longe de mim." Eu rosnei. Meu coração estava prestes a bater para fora no meu peito do caralho.

"Vou começar por cortar suas pequenas mãos." Ele respondeu. "Vou ter que apressar um pouco para pegar seus pés. Eu não quero que você desmaie pela perda de sangue antes de eu terminar. Onde estaria a diversão nisso?" Ele deu outro impulso para mim, mas eu mergulhei para o lado. "Então eu vou finalmente separar sua cabecinha. Vou costurá-los todos em um corpo de pano, para que eu possa me aconchegar com você quando eu sonho com maneiras de matar os seus amigos".

Nós dois estávamos nos movendo ao redor do quarto enquanto ele falava. Ele estava perto do globo novamente. O rachado estava se espalhando rapidamente. Peguei uma das suas ferramentas, um martelo, e arremessei sobre a sua cabeça, batendo no globo. O vidro quebrou. A força da onda liberada o varreu para fora de seus pés. Agarrei a mesma broca sem corda que ele usou em Lauren e esfaqueei em seu braço antes que ele pudesse se levantar. Eu quase vomitei quando a broca afundou perfurando a sua carne, sangue esguichando quando ele largou o bastão.

Senti uma dor aguda quando de repente ele esfaqueou um pedaço de vidro quebrado na minha perna. Eu gritei, mas não caí. Em vez disso, puxei a broca para fora e a prendi em seu peito, onde seu coração deveria estar. "Eu não sou a porra da sua boneca." Empurrei até que não fosse mais longe. Então eu fiz a mesma coisa em sua garganta. Eu não podia correr nenhum risco de ele se levantar novamente.

Eu tinha que ir embora. Eu estava me sentindo enjoada e tonta. Passei para o outro lado do quarto antes de eu desmoronar contra a parede. Eu tive que puxar o vidro da minha perna e encontrei um pedaço de pano para amarrar em torno da ferida.

Demetri e Felix foram capturados. Jacob matou Marcus. Renesmee matou Jane. Rosalie estava cuidando de Caius. Eu... eu matei Alec. Havia ainda um faltando.

Eu manquei para fora do quarto, tentando evitar o meu peso na minha perna machucada.

"ONDE ELA ESTÁ?"

Segui o som da sua voz com raiva. A história de Aro poderia facilmente ser verdade. Edward poderia ter estado me protegendo simplesmente porque eu fui prometida a ele. _Ele_ sobreviveu lá fora, sozinho, enquanto _nós_ estávamos lutando com o nosso exército das Férias de Primavera. Havia tantas coisas que ele havia escondido de mim. Era perfeitamente possível que ele estivesse escondendo ainda mais.

Com tudo isso empilhado contra ele, eu não acreditava nisso por um minuto. Felizmente, a minha nova fé nele não voltaria a me morder no rabo. Essa era uma das únicas partes de mim que não foi ferida.

"Filho, você tem que se acalmar. Nós vamos encontrá-la." Aro disse.

"Eu não sou a porra do seu filho." Edward rosnou perigosamente.

"Você estava destinado a ser." Ele respondeu. "Eu me lembro de ir para o orfanato para ver você. Você seria a minha primeira boneca viva. Então meu velho amigo, Carlisle, entrou em cena. Ele não sabia por que eu queria você, mas ele nunca realmente confiou em mim. Claro, você foi dado ao médico e sua _amorosa _esposa. Você não precisava de uma mãe, mas sem uma para oferecer a você, a adoção não era mais uma opção para mim. Tive que criar minhas próprias bonecas." O homem era perturbado. "Eu quero que você entre na minha guarda, sua irmã também. Vocês dois foram feitos para isso".

Eu finalmente olhei para dentro Eles estavam em uma espécie de antro. Havia uma parede feita de janelas que dava para as montanhas atrás da casa. Edward tinha a sua arma apontada para o homem mais velho. Nenhum deles tinha ainda me visto.

"Você seria uma parte da minha guarda, assim como a minha família." Aro disse.

"Você não tem nenhuma família restante." Eu disse. Ambos os olhos deles estalaram para mim. Eu nunca poderia manter minha maldita boca fechada. "Nós os matamos como você tentou nos matar".

"Eu não acredito em você." Aro ronronou. O asno arrogante realmente não acreditava.

Eu trouxe a broca de Alec à vista e a deixei cair no chão em frente a mim. "Isso não é o meu sangue".

O sorriso caiu do rosto de Aro. "Você espera que eu acredite que você matou minha família?"

"Apenas Alec." Respondi. "Jacob matou Marcus, Rosalie ficou com Caius e Renesmee matou a pequena Jane".

Cheio de raiva, Aro atirou-se em minha direção. Ele não chegou nem perto. Edward o tinha preso ao chão com as mãos firmemente em torno da sua garganta. "Você vai queimar no inferno, e esta casa do caralho vai com você." Ele olhou para mim. "Bella, você poderia me trazer aquelas correntes?" Ele perguntou, tenso, seus olhos não encontrando os meus.

Eu vi as correntes contra a parede e as levei para Edward sem questionar. Ele estava muito ocupado esmagando a traquéia de Aro para algemá-lo, então eu as tranquei em torno dos pulsos dele e seus tornozelos. Edward sacudiu-o e o acorrentou à parede.

Rosalie entrou, puxando o corpo de Caius atrás dela. Ela o deixou na frente de Aro, sorrindo para ele antes de dar um passo para o lado. Jacob veio em seguida, deixando Marcus cair ao lado de Caius. Jasper trouxe Alec e o jogou na pilha. Eu fiz uma careta quando vi o que eu tinha feito. Jasper abriu um tubo de metal e derramou algo sobre todos eles. Então ele jogou em Aro também.

"Eu tenho tudo." Disse Renesmee com uma maleta na mão. "Essas famílias vão finalmente ter seu encerramento." Aro parecia totalmente desolado quando a viu, assumindo que ele tinha um coração. Ela simplesmente olhou para ele, "Eu espero que a última coisa sobre a qual você pense seja a minha mãe".

Alice foi a última a chegar. "Eu não posso encontrá-la." Ela confessou freneticamente. "Eu fui para a garagem, ela não estava lá".

"Procurando por mim?" A filha do diabo perguntou. Havia uma terrível queimadura em seu rosto antes bonito, uma vez que Renesmee havia deixado a pá de carvão atingi-la. Jane tinha uma grande faca de açougueiro em sua mão. Ela olhou diretamente para Renesmee. "Eu não estou morrendo sem você, Sissy".

Jake puxou Renesmee atrás dele, mas todos nós acabamos mergulhando de forma independente. Um jipe monstruoso caiu pela janela, correndo sobre Jane no processo. A porta se abriu e Emmett enfiou a cabeça para fora. "Alguém precisa de uma carona?"

Rosalie sorriu para mim. "Eu disse a você que eu poderia consertá-lo." Ela pulou no banco do passageiro e Emmett puxou o jipe para fora da casa.

"Está tudo definido." Disse Jasper.

Edward puxou uma pequena caixa de fósforos do bolso. "Vamos dar o fora daqui." Ele riscou um fósforo e atirou-o sobre a pilha de corpos, que foi imediatamente engolida pelas chamas. Saí com Alice e Renesmee antes que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo com Aro.

Nós oito acabamos juntos, olhando de longe enquanto a casa de boneca pegava fogo. Renesmee tinha lágrimas em seus olhos novamente, mas desta vez eram lágrimas de alívio. Jacob colocou sua mão nas costas dela, só para deixá-la saber que ela não estava sozinha. Emmett estava sentado no jipe com a porta aberta e Rosalie encostada em sua perna boa. Jasper estava sentado no chão com Alice sentada entre as suas pernas estendidas e deitada confortavelmente em seu peito.

Senti uma mão quente envolver a minha. "Bella." Ele disse suavemente. "Por favor, olhe para mim." Sua expressão normalmente dura parecia triste. "Eles trouxeram você aqui por minha causa. Se eu não tivesse me importado tanto com você, isso nunca teria acontecido com você. Eu sinto muito".

Ele começou a dizer outra coisa, mas eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e puxei seus lábios para baixo para os meus, beijando-o para calá-lo. Eu era tão hipócrita, mas isso era incrível. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, puxando-me para mais perto.

"Merda." Jacob amaldiçoou de algum lugar próximo, mas nenhum de nós se afastou. Eu vagamente o ouvi dizer algo sobre as aulas na segunda-feira.

Eu estava viva e beijando Edward Cullen. Quem diabos se preocupava com as aulas?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente todos eles reapareceram e conseguiram escapar e acabar com os caçadores... o próximo é o último capítulo..._

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar antes, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou __**tentar**__ postar o próximo e último capítulo no domingo! _

_Então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! E até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Resultados

**Capítulo Quinze ****– Resultados**

"Como foi sua Semana de Férias?" Perguntou o menino estúpido.

Eu olhei para o idiota e Jacob deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele. "Como diabos você acha que foi, cabeça de merda?"

Nós provavelmente não deveríamos ter sido tão duros com o cara. Talvez ele fosse a única pessoa em todo o campus que não sabia o inferno que havíamos sofrido. Talvez ele tenha vivido sob uma rocha e nunca viu a notícia. Essa seria a única maneira que ele poderia ter perdido a recente explosão da mídia da transmissão sobre a nossa Semana de Férias ter sido errada.

Quando o nosso grupo de oito conseguiu sair das montanhas, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar meu pai, juntamente com Carlisle e Esme, e uma equipe de busca completa prestes a ir até lá. Já que ninguém o estava levando a sério, Sam chamou reforços. Depois de ouvir a nossa história, Charlie ficou aliviado que eu estava bem, irritado que eu não tinha escapado na primeira oportunidade disponível, preocupado em como eu lidaria com tudo que eu tinha passado e, finalmente, orgulhoso de que eu simplesmente não fugi como ele originalmente desejava que eu tivesse feito.

A informação que Renesmee roubou do escritório de Aro assegurou que o resto de nós evitasse qualquer interrogatório real. Fomos questionados no hospital, mas permitidos a ir para casa não muito tempo depois. Eu imaginei que eles foram tão complacentes e generosos para que os nossos pais não ficassem loucos com eles. Eles não conheciam Renée.

Independentemente de tudo isso, eu estava de volta à faculdade. Era sexta-feira e minha última aula tinha acabado de terminar. Jacob e eu estávamos andando no centro estudantil. Eles tinham milk-shakes de matar.

Emily passou e nos deu um pequeno aceno. Até que ela pudesse fazer uma cirurgia plástica, ela estava usando um lenço na cabeça e óculos de sol bem grandes. No início, ela se sentiu muito triste por si mesma, mas quando ela descobriu o que aconteceu com os outros, ela decidiu que teve sorte. Se o seu rosto não tivesse sido atacado, ela poderia ter terminado como Jessica, ou Lauren.

Do outro lado da sala, Leah estava jogando sinuca com Seth enquanto Sam trabalhava em um artigo que era provavelmente do dia anterior. Leah arranhou, fazendo com que Seth fizesse uma dança da vitória detestável, ainda que engraçada. Ele acalmou-se imediatamente quando ela o ameaçou com o seu taco. Sam revirou os olhos com um sorriso e puxou sua namorada hostil para se sentar em seu colo.

Eu não tinha visto muito Ben ou Ângela. Futuros médicos sempre tinham uma porrada de lição de casa para fazer. Eles estavam trabalhando além de suas extremidades para que pudessem entrar em outra faculdade para trabalhar ainda mais. Isso não era completamente louco. Eles salvariam vidas um dia e, provavelmente, viveriam bem fazendo isso.

Eric, por outro lado, eu o via em toda parte. Ele ainda era o mesmo cara, um pouco tímido e assustadoramente inteligente. No entanto, agora ele tinha um pequeno fã-clube. Tanya deve tê-lo tratado muito bem.

Eu tive que rir quando pensei sobre Tanya. Ela já estava passando por retrocessos. Em seu primeiro dia fora das montanhas, ela foi à igreja para fazer a sua doação e encontrou um jovem pastor muito charmoso. Tentar chamar a atenção de um homem sem usar o sexo era novo para ela, mas ela estava preparada para o desafio.

"Pronta para ir?" Jacob perguntou, entregando-me um milk-shake.

"Sim." Eu sorri. Estávamos muito além do estágio estranho de pós-término. Experiências de quase morte realmente fazem você apreciar mais as pessoas em sua vida.

No caminho para sua caminhonete, passamos pela área onde os jardineiros estavam montando um pequeno jardim memorial por Tyler, Jessica, Mike, Lauren e até mesmo Royce. Foi decisão de Rosalie manter o que ele fez com ela apenas para nós. Ela alegou que os pais dele estavam provavelmente sofrendo o suficiente sem saber que seu filho era um estuprador.

Fiquei surpresa com ela. Rosalie tinha sido sempre o tipo vingativa para quem fez algo errado com ela. Sua nova perspectiva se deve, em parte, à terapia que todos nós estávamos fazendo. É claro, Emmett deve receber parte do crédito também. Ele era a única pessoa no planeta que poderia fazer a irritação de Rosalie quebrar em um sorriso. Ela não estava pronta para outro relacionamento ainda, mas quando o dia chegar, Emmett estaria lá.

Quando chegamos à caminhonete, eu tive que esperar Jake destrancá-la. Ele estava preocupado com o seu telefone. "De quem é a mensagem?" Eu perguntei, embora eu já soubesse a resposta.

"Nessie." Ele sorriu. "Ela disse para lhe dizer 'oi'".

_"Nessie?"_ Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, "Leva muito tempo para digitar o nome completo dela".

Eu ri, entrando na caminhonete. "Diga a ela que eu disse olá".

Depois de ouvir sua história, Esme e Carlisle não pensaram duas vezes em acolhê-la. Renesmee finalmente conseguiu ver o que era ter uma família normal, amorosa, e ela estava tendo uma família.

Alice tinha voltado para a faculdade. Nós decidimos permanecer em contato, então eu recebo ligações aleatórias e mensagens de texto dela ao longo da semana. Ela e Jasper ainda estavam juntos. Ele estava abrindo uma arena de paintball em Washington, já que Alice queria viver perto de casa.

"Obrigada pela carona." Eu disse quando Jake parou na frente do meu prédio. Nós normalmente saíamos juntos, mas ele insistiu que tinha de fazer sua lição de casa. Jacob Black nunca fazia sua lição de casa nos finais de semana. Isso era inédito.

"Até mais, Bells." Ele sorriu, antes de ir embora.

Suspirei e subi para o meu pequeno apartamento no campus. No meu caminho, senti o meu telefone vibrar no bolso, o nome de Edward estava piscando na pequena tela. Fiz uma careta e enviei a ele um sinal de ocupado.

Ao contrário de como as coisas deveriam acontecer, nós não passeamos no pôr do sol e desfrutamos o felizes para sempre. Voltei para a faculdade, Edward voltou ao trabalho. Isso ainda não o impediu de tentar me dizer o que fazer. Se ele me enviasse mais uma mensagem de texto me dizendo para ter cuidado, eu voltaria para as montanhas e pegaria o lugar de Jasper como o eremita louco.

Eu retirei as minhas chaves para destrancar minha porta, mas parei antes de chegar ao buraco da fechadura. A minha porta já estava escancarada. "Merda." Eu corri para ela. Meu celular estava vibrando novamente, mas desta vez eu ignorei tudo isso junto. Eu escancarei a porta para a escadaria só para encontrar alguém lá esperando por mim.

"Olá, Bella." Ele disse.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu disse a você que se você deixasse de responder aos meus telefonemas, eu viria atrás de você." Ele respondeu, movendo-se em minha direção.

Eu escapei para o corredor, tentando voltar ao meu apartamento para que eu pudesse me entrincheirar dentro. Eu estava quase à porta quando seus braços fortes envolveram ao redor de mim, levantando os meus pés do chão. Ele chutou a minha porta aberta o resto do caminho e me levou para dentro.

"Coloque-me no chão, seu bastardo." Eu rosnei, lutando para me libertar.

"Isso não é maneira de falar com o seu namorado." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele enquanto ele me soltava.

Maldita Alice. Edward não tinha dito a Carlisle ou Esme sobre sua pequena viagem para as montanhas, não querendo deixá-los preocupados. Para distraí-los de matá-lo, Alice apresentou-os à sua "namorada". Eu fiquei lá abrindo e fechando a boca, parecendo um maldito peixe, enquanto Charlie pegava Edward de lado para uma conversa, e fui deixada com uma Esme muito animada. Antes que o dia acabasse, a data do nosso casamento estava estabelecida e nossos filhos tinham fundos de depósito.

Eu me virei e tentei olhar feio para ele, mas não estava funcionando.

Ele se aproximou e puxou o elástico do meu cabelo, deixando-o cair sobre meus ombros. "Eu acredito que você me deve um encontro, Senhorita Swan." Ele correu os dedos na bagunça cacheada e sorriu.

Eu finalmente cedi e sorri de volta. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?"

"Eu tenho que ir embora no domingo, mas estarei de volta na próxima sexta. Se você recusar a minha companhia, Jacob me ofereceu um lugar em seu sofá. Acredito que ele está tentando ficar do meu lado, já que Renesmee agora faz parte da minha família." Disse Edward.

Edward ficar com meu ex-namorado não podia ser uma coisa boa para mim. "Você vai ficar comigo." Eu disse a ele. Se ele podia ser exigente, então, dane-se, eu também poderia.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Ele sorriu. "Você está pronta para ir?"

"Inferno, não!" Eu respondi. "Eu já volto." Corri para o meu quarto para trocar de roupa e fazer algo com meu cabelo. Não estava tão mau como eu pensava que estava.

Quando voltei, Edward estava encostado na parede perto da porta. Ele endireitou-se e ofereceu-me o braço. "Você está linda, Bella".

Ele era cheio de merda, mas doce. "Obrigada".

Fomos a um bonito restaurante Mexicano da cidade. "Eu lembro de ter lido que você era vidrada em comida Italiana." Ele explicou.

"Você realmente lia todas minhas colunas?" Eu perguntei. Isso parecia tão inacreditável para mim. Por mais que eu adorasse isso, tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas achava inútil.

"Eu ainda as tenho." Ele admitiu. "Você realmente não tem idéia do que você fez por mim".

"Mas era apenas uma coluna boba." Eu respondi levemente. "Não era nada pela qual você arriscaria a sua vida." No entanto, ele tinha.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu pensei que você pararia de ser tão cínica." Eu me lembrava de dizer isso em um ponto ou outro.

"É um hábito difícil de quebrar." Eu ri.

Nós estávamos no meio da sobremesa quando a recepcionista se aproximou da nossa mesa. "Isabella Swan?" Ela perguntou e eu assenti. "Foi-me pedido para dar isso a você." Ela me entregou uma caixa de presente de tamanho médio.

Olhei para Edward, pensando que talvez ele tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu. Levantei a tampa e movi o papel de seda de lado. Meu coração pulou para a minha garganta quando meus dedos tocaram a pele de porcelana de uma boneca. Eu deixei cair a caixa sobre a mesa e me levantei.

"Bella, o que é?" Edward perguntou. Ele puxou a caixa sobre a mesa para que pudesse ver por dentro. Seu rosto empalideceu e eu assumi que era por causa da boneca. No entanto, ele estendeu a mão e puxou algo mais para fora, um pedaço queimado de tecido com os dizeres "Propriedade do Chefe de Polícia" bordado com linha preta, um pedaço da minha mochila que eu tinha perdido nas montanhas.

Corri para o banheiro para respingar água no meu rosto. Isso ajudou a me acalmar um pouco até que ouvi a voz dele. "Olá, bonequinha." Eu gritei.

"Bella?" Edward envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. "Baby, foi apenas um sonho. Você está bem. Eu peguei você".

Eu estava respirando pesadamente e suando um pouco enquanto eu olhava ao redor. Eu estava no nosso quarto. Edward estava ao meu lado usando apenas os lençóis da cama. "Desculpe." Eu sussurrei. Eu não tinha tido um sonho como aquele em quase um mês. Eles estavam ficando poucos e distantes entre si.

Ele esfregou suavemente meu braço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eles nos disseram que teríamos pesadelos. É completamente normal." Ele respondeu. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não foi nada de novo." Eu disse a ele, e realmente não foi. "Estou bem." Eu disse com sinceridade.

"Ok." Ele beijou onde meu pescoço atingia meu ombro. Eu sorri quando ele deixou uma trilha de beijos na minha pele. "Eu espero que você não ache que eu simplesmente vou deixar você voltar a dormir".

"Deus, eu espero que não." Eu ri.

Minhas costas bateram no travesseiro enquanto ele subia em cima de mim. Seus lábios encontraram os meus, fazendo-me esquecer tudo sobre a maldita casa de bonecas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam do final dessa história?_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar esse último cap., mas é que ainda estou viajando e sem muito acesso à internet!_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews!_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
